


First time for everything

by Elenduen



Category: The Musketeers (2014), d'Artagnan Romances (Three Musketeers Series) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Heats, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Not Canon Compliant, Romance, Time period typical discrimination, d'Artagnan Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2019-08-23 07:50:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 21
Words: 49,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16614881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elenduen/pseuds/Elenduen
Summary: In a time when Omegas are treated the same as Beta Beta women, thought to be inferior and weaker than Alphas and Beta Men, there is no place for them in the military, certainly not the Kings elite guard, the Musketeers. However, when his Father is murdered on their way to Paris, d'Artagnan sets about changing that, becoming the first Omega Musketeer.





	1. Chapter 1

Charles d’Artagnanof Lupiac in Gascony watched without tears as his Father was buried in the cold damp earth, he could not cry yet, was too numb, to filled with anger and the need to avenge his Father`s murder to shed any tears, the Inn Keeper, remorseful and kind had given him a room for free, and would have given a meal if he had wanted it, but his stomach was too tied in knots to eat, instead he stayed the night letting his horse rest before heading out for Paris to find his Fathers killer, the Musketeers Athos.

Before he left the Inn he changed his clothes, packing his own Omega clothing of form fitting breeches, low cut thin wide sleeved shirts, and corset shaped jerkins for a pair of his Fathers breeches, loose shirts and doublets, having to tie the breeches tight about his narrow waist with a piece of yarn, pad out his shoulders with linen, to hide the unmistakable fine boned, curved hipped and narrow waisted figure of a male Omega, he could not very well travel openly as an Omega alone, and while his body did not have the height nore muscle mass even with the padding to appear as an Alpha, like this he could pass as a male Beta.

He wrapped his cloak about himself, with his sword at his side, a maine gauche, and a gun he was ready to face this Athos, having been allowed to join in his late Alpha Brothers training in swords and pistols he knew how to handle a weapon, how to fight, as one of the murderers had discovered to his death, now Athos would learn the same.

"It is not safe for you to do this Monsieur," the Inn Keeper begged, as d’Artagnanheaded for the door, "An Omega should not be alone!"

"I`ll be fine Monsieur," d’Artagnanreplied, without looking over his shoulder, "And my Father’s death must be avenged."

 

He made good time in getting to Paris and found room at a filthy and truly disgusting inn, that the owner claimed to be very Clean!, figuring it was still safer to appear to be a Beta for the time being, d’Artagnan did not reveal the opposite, keeping his padding on as he sat drinking alone and shoving away a foul smelling bowl of something utterly inedible and almost getting into a fight with some oaf called Mendoza, his beautiful beta female companion talked him out of a duel and smiled rather knowingly at d’Artagnan before they left for their room.

Meeting the woman on the stairs later as he headed for his room, d’Artagnanpaused realising his pistol had been taken, turning he found it aimed at his face.

"You still need that lesson in manners," the woman said, forcing d’Artagnan back towards his bedroom door and pressing herself against the smaller woman the gun between them pressing into d’Artagnan’s body, 

"Perhaps I can teach that lesson!"

"You may be mistaking me for something I am not, Madame," d’Artagnan breathed, feeling rather aroused by the older woman’s move on him, 

"Oh believe me I am not!" the woman laughed, reaching out and running her hand about d’Artagnan’s cock, the unmistakable lack of testicles giving him away as an Omega at once. 

"You`re rather feisty and self-assured for an Omega, something I like" the woman said, d’Artagnan’s eyes went wide his pupils dilating as the women kissed him fully on the mouth, without hesitating he opened the door to his room and let the woman take him inside and guide him to the bed,

"What of your companion?" he asked breathlessly, 

"He won`t be waking up!" the woman chuckled darkly, "Now let us enjoy this night together!"

There would be no risk of pregnancy, Male Omegas with their lack of testicles could not impregnate, and a female Beta could not get them pregnant as an Alpha female could.

Together they fell upon the bed, tearing each others clothes off, the woman swiftly straddled d’Artagnan, pinning him to bed, mounting his cock and rode him hard and fast as he nails clawed at his skin, leaving scratches on his tender breasts, and hairless chest. 

In the afterglow they lay together, d’Artagnan curiously moving the choker about his bedmates throat, finding a scar beneath, 

“What happened?” he asked, fingering the purple mark, 

“The man I loved tried to murder me,” the woman replied, d’Artagnan scowled, 

“Say the world and I’ll kill him for you,”

“I may take you up on that some day,” the woman said, she moved forward and captured d’Artagnan’s mouth in a kiss as her hand slid lower, reaching once more for his hardening cock.

 

When d’Artagnan awoke it was to a womans screaming and a bloody dagger on his pillow, the older woman had left after lying with d’Artagnan that night and obviously killed his companion and framed d’Artagnan for the crime!

Jumping from the tavern window proved to be the only viable escape route, and d’Artagnan managed to out run his pursuer’s messily padding out his shoulders as he ran, once he entered the market place he grabbed and kissed a pretty red haired Omega woman as the pursuer’s ran by.

"That actualy worked!" he laughed, only to groan as the red head thumped him in the middle, winding him, "I`m sorry Madamoiselle, I`ll not trouble you any further!" he said, making to move away feeling rather dizzy and sick,

"It`s Madame!" the red head snapped,

"Madame!" d’Artagnan corrected, clutching his aching ribs aware now that he might have broken one or two jumping from the window, "Do you know the way to the Musketeers Garrison?"

"Why?" the red head asked looking at d’Artagnan in concern, concern that grew as he fell to the ground unconscious.

 

***

 

When d’Artagnan re-awoke it was to the red head bathing his forehead, his shirt and doublet were off his slender curves revealed.

"Where am I?" he asked, wincing at the aches and pains shooting through him,

"My husbands house" the red head replied tersely,

"No, no I can`t stay here" d’Artagnan said struggling to sit up, and rubbing his aching head as he moved too fast, "I have business to settle with Athos,"

"Athos?" the red head repeated, "I know him, is he a friend of yours?"  
"No" d’Artagnan replied shortly as he grabbed his shirt and tunic, hastily replacing the padding once again, and picking up his discarded weapons,

"You`re in no shape to fight, if thats what your thinking" the red head declared, rising to her feet and giving d’Artagnan a look of disapproval, "I have four Beta brothers, I’ve seen that look in many a man’s eye to know what it means, even in the eyes of an Omega,"

"That’s neither your concern nor business," d’Artagnan said, "Though I do thank you for your assistance, Madame....?"

"Bonacieux, Constance Bonacieux," the Red head replied, her voice softening,

"Athos killed my Father Constance" d’Artagnansaid "I have to avenge him, my name is Charles d`Artagnan, think kindly of my name, if you think of it at all."

 

Ignoring the pain in his wounds, d’Artagnan made his way to the Musketeer garrison, marching straight in with his gun cocked ready,

"I`m looking for the Musketeer Athos!" he barked out clearly,

"You`ve found him," a rugged yet handsome male Alpha with a well-educated and clipped accent said from the stairs, flanked by an impossibly good looking Beta Man with soulful dark eyes and a groomed beard, and a very broad and tall Alpha man with a scar over his left eye.

Ignoring the other two Alphas, d’Artagnan aimed his gun and advanced,

"I am d’Artagnan of Lupiac in Gascony, Prepare to fight, one of us dies here!"

"Now thats the way to make an entrance!" one of Athos`s fellow Musketeers said with an amused smile as Athos rather wearily drew his sword and took a practise swing,

"May I ask why?" he inquired politely looking d’Artagnanup and down apparently fooled by the padding d`Atagnan had added to his body, thinking him a beta not an Omega

"You murdered my Father" d’Artagnan stated readying his sword and maine gauche,

"You are mistaken...." Athos began but had no choice but to defend himself as d’Artagnan rushed him with a cry of "Murderer!", they parried around with Athos holding back and keeping his distance clearly not wanting to fight.

"Do you deny that you shot and killed Alexandre d’Artagnan in cold blood two nights ago?"

"I usually remember the men I kill," Athos replied blandly, "That name means nothing to me!"

"Then you`re a liar as well!"

While Athos had no real inclination to fight d’Artagnanhe was not having a choice as he fought him with impressive skill and agility  
"Remarkable" the beta Musketeer said "He`s keeping up with Athos!"  
"Rubbish" the other another Alpha laughed "He just dos`nt want to hurt the lunatic!".

While d’Artagnan was skilled, he did not have Athos`s years of experience and soon found himself pressed against a beam with a sword at his throat.

"Enough!" Athos shouted into his face, "That could have been your throat boy, don`t make me kill you over a mistake!, I didn’t kill your Father and I don`t want to kill you," with that he turned away apparently finished with the duel leaving d’Artagnan further enraged. Pulling the Musketeers maine gauche from the wood he flung it at Athos back narrowly missing him and picking up his sword whiping it clean as Athos stared at him in wonder at his ferocity and insistence.

"That could have been your back!" he snarled furiously, "Now fight me or die on your knees!, I don`t care which!" lunging at Athos he found his blade pinned under the other Musketeers.

"He said enough" the man said, "Now let it be lad," adrenaline still coursing through him d’Artagnan pulled his sword free and glared contemptuously at them,

"Fine, I`ll fight you both!" that was when the third got involved and three blades pinned his to the table.

"For God sakes lad put up your sword!" the large Musketeer said,

"You`ll have to kill me for it!" d’Artagnan yelled, pulling free again and parrying with them, 

"Lively little bugger aren’t ya!" the largest Musketeer laughed, as the three evaded and blocked his thrusts, swiftly knocking his sword from his hand, a blow from Porthos across his face had him stumbling back and a kick in the thighs from Aramis sent him falling back into the stairs, the padding from his shoulder coming loose and slipping out, a slash of Athos blade across the waist severed the doublet and revealed the slim curves of an Omega that he had been trying to hide.

 

***

 

"Mon dieu!" Aramis breathed immediately lowering his sword and looking stricken, as did Athos,

"Bugger me!" Porthos said, throwing down his sword in disgust,

"Monsieur," Athos began, holding out his hand to pull d’Artagnan to his feet, but instead was thrown off his feet by d’Artagnan lunging at him, beating at his face as wildly as an animal.

Reluctant to fight but having no choice, Athos defended himself gripping d’Artagnan’s wrists crossing them over his chest and then pinning himself to his back holding him firmly even as he struggled,

"That’s enough!" he cried, keeping hold of him "Calm down!"

"You killed my Father!" d’Artagnan screamed back, trying to get free, but the hands clamped to his wrists were too strong to move,

"I did not, and I will not fight you anymore," Athos said, "Now calm down," after a few minutes d’Artagnan sagged his adrenaline running out as Constance arrived, clearly having come to stop any fighting, though she was too late for that and set about berating the Musketeers when she saw the bloody lip, and bruises on d’Artagnan’s face.

"We wouldn’t have hit him had we known he was an Omega!" Porthos protested,

"Damn skilled fighter, good enough for any Beta or Alpha for that matter," Aramis said nodding to d’Artagnan as he got to his feet shakily,

"You have a name?" Athos asked,  
"D`Artagnan, Charles d`Artagnan" he replied, wrapping his arms about his waist, "You?"

"Olivier d`Athos," Athos replied, "These are Porthos Du Vallon, and Rene d`Aramis of the Kings Musketeers," d’Artagnan nodded, reaching up to wipe the blood from his lips, "I am sorry about your Father Monsieur, but I am not the man you are looking for," Athos said, "If you can put aside your mistrust of me perhaps I can help you find who was truly responsible?"

Before d’Artagnan had a chance to reply, the Alpha Captain Treville walked into the garrison with several red guards behind him.

"Whats going on?" he asked upon seeing d’Artagnan and the Musketeers looking so dishevelled, "Never mind!" he said, shaking his head, "Did you find Cornet?"

"No, not a sign," Athos replied, "Give us twenty men and we`ll search the road to Chatres,"

"Athos I`m sorry," Treville sighed, looking truly stricken, "These men have come to arrest you, on charges of robbery and murder!"

Porthos and Aramis immediately went for their weapons placing themselves at Athos side, "I told them there would be no trouble," Treville said, looking pointedly at Porthos and Aramis, 

"I did not kill your Father," Athos said to d’Artagnan, as he handed over his sword allowing himself to be arrested, 

"Then why did my Father name you before he died?" d’Artagnan asked,

"I don`t know," Athos said, letting himself be pulled away to go before the King.


	2. Chapter 2

Constance took d’Artagnan back to her home to treat his injuries, carefully binding his bruised ribs had cleaning the blood from his face.

Monsieur Bonacieux a Beta, Constance husband was home by now and watched his wife tending d’Artagnanintroducing himself to him and frowning at the multipul bruises he had on himself as he sat before the fire, while Constance wrapped his ribs

"How did you come by your injurys?"

"That dos`nt matter," d’Artagnan replied, sourly wincing a little as Constance tightend the bandage, "I came to Paris to kill my Fathers murderer, instead all I`ve found is more questions", nodding his thanks to Constance, d’Artagnancarefully lowered his shirt back over himself, "I know I can`t rest until I learn the truth,"

"Thats good," a familiar voice said, coming up the stairs, "Because rest is out of the question right now," Porthos and Aramis appeared making d’Artagnan spring to his feet and draw his sword,

"Whoa whoa we`re not here to fight," Porthos said, his hands raised

"Those men who robbed and murdered your Father," Aramis said, "Would you recognise them again?"

"No they were masked," d’Artagnan replied, "However," he added, seeing the disapointment on the Musketeers faces, "I shot and killed one of them, the body might still be at the inn,"

"Right then saddle up," Porthos said, heading for the door,

"He is in no fit state to be going anywhere!" Bonacieux protested, "Nore should an unbonded Omega be alone with men not of his blood!"

"I have no family left alive Monsieur, I`ll always be alone now," d’Artagnan said throwing on his jerkin and tieing his sword about his wais,t "Beside I can take care of myself,"

"This morning you try to kill them and now your best friends!" Constance cried at the aubserdity of this,

"Athos life is at stake here," Aramis explained, "He`s to be executed in the morning for crimes he did`nt commit, Madamoiselle d’Artagnan might be able to help, now if you`ll forgive the intrusion we`ll be off,"

 

The body at the inn proved it had not been Musketeers who had commit the crimes and on the road back the bodies of the missing men including Cornet were found murdered and stripped of uniform.

Spanish gold led to a Red gaurd named Dijion and from him they found the real killers under command of a rogue red gaurd Captain Gourdet.

Securing Athos release just in time the three Musketeers finished their debreifing with Treville and headed out to an Inn to celebrate insisting on taking d’Artagnan with them as he had helped save Athos despite nearly killing him when they first met.

"How does an Omega get so good with a sword may I ask?" Aramis asked, "You can fight as well as most Alphas and Betas I know,"

"I was allowed to share in my late brothers training," d’Artagnan replied, with a small sad smile, "He was an Alpha, he died of consumption three years ago,"

"Your mother?" Aramis asked, 

"Child bed fever took her when I was four, my little sister a Beta was still born,"

"So you have no one then?" Porthos asked, shaking his head d’Artagnan wobbled, his olive skin turning pale and perhaps he would have fallen had Athos not wrapped an arm about his waist,

"When was the last time you ate?" he asked, recognising the signs of hunger and fatigue,

"Um, not since......." d’Artagnan didn’t need to finish the sentence as all three men knew he meant it had been three days since he`d last eaten,

"Come on, lets get you a meal then," Porthos grinned, "Can`t have you collapsing in the street now can we?"

While his original thought had been to simply drink himself into a stupor alone, Athos surprised himself by joining the others at their table, making sure to order a decent meal for d`Artagnan, tipping the barkeep to make it fresh.

A thick lentil soup and fresh bread soon followed along with several bottles of wine.

"Will you be returning to Gascony now?" Athos asked, as d’Artagnan ate the meal with hunger,

"Theres not really anything to go back to," he replied, "The farm can be run without my presence and I can get enough to live on from it, Constance has offered me a room at her Husbands house for a fair price,"

"You`ll be staying in Paris then?" Aramis asked brightly,

"Maybe I`ll try my hand at being a Musketeer!" d’Artagnan grinned dipping the bread into the soup,

"I`m afriad thats unlikly to be possible," Athos said with a small barely there smile,

"Why?, because I`ve got a womb instead of bollocks!?" d’Artagnan threw back, making Athos raise an eyebrow and Porthos snort with laughter, "The advantage of not having balls means I don`t have to think with them!"

"Ooohhh he`s fiesty!" Aramis laughed, "Certainly has enough skill with a blade and Musket to make it,"

"No Omega has ever served in the ranks before," Athos said, "No matter how fiesty he may be,"

"Got to be a first time for everything," d’Artagnan countered, "Think I`m not good enough?, or worried I`ll be better at it than you?" his dark eyes met Athos blue and seemed to dance with a friendly challenge, that had the usualy dour man smiling inspite of himself,

"You are indeed skilled, but you are brash, and leave yourself open to attack, your moves can be reckless and you blind side yourself too easily," Athos stated, refilling his cup and pouring some into a glass for d’Artagnan, "However, experiance, and training can improve all of that, and you have natural talent, more so than most men I`ve fought against"

"Is that an offer to instruct me?" d’Artagnan asked, sipping at the wine,

"Treville won`t like this," Aramis cautioned,

"Perhaps," Athos shrugged, "But as Monsieur d’Artagnan has said there has to be a first time for everything!"

"I`ll drink to that" d’Artagnan grinned, raising his glass which Athos chinking with his own, their eyes meeting once again, and Athos felt a warmth inside him that he had not felt in five long years, the pretty Gascon Omega was delighting his senses and warming what he had through was a frozen heart, those chocolate brown eyes, honey and dusk skin, cheeky smile, they were all imprinting themselves on his mind, for the first time since his wifes betrayal Athos felt his knot pulsing with desire. 

 

***

 

The training began almost right away, d’Artagnan showing up at the garrison on a daily basis, wearing his own shirts and corseted jerkins, form fitted breeches and figure hugging doublet. 

He worked along side the Musketeers, leaning alot of dirty tricks from Porthos, and skilled twists and parrys from Aramis, and honning his skills with Athos.

Treville noticed his presence and did not comment choosing to turn a blind eye to his presence in the garrison for almost a month, when he finally called the three Musketeers and d’Artagnan into his office one late afternoon.

"An Omega does not have a place on the battle field," were his opening words, taking care to look d’Artagnan in the eyes and not be drawn to his low cut bodice and hairless chest with the tempting rise of small omegan breasts that could be seen over the top of the bodice.

Having worked up a sweat with Athos, his flushed skin was presenting a tempting sight indeed, making anyone who looked at him lick their lips in desire, particually the Alphas,  
"An Omega has never served in the French Military before,"

"I am aware of that," d’Artagnan replied, "However, I think my skills in combat speak for themselves,"

"d’Artagnan has natural talent with the sword and musket, and he has improved greatly over the last few weeks," Athos said, steping forward, "I do think he has the spirit of a Musketeer,"

"Just because he`s got a uterus instead of bollocks should not stand in his way!" Aramis put in, using the line d’Artagnan had used on them a few weeks ago, making him grin at him and Porthos snort in amusement,

"No, it should not," Treville said in agreement, "I am not blind either, I`ve seen him handle a weapon, skills that would put most Alphas to shame, it would be a pity if they went to waste,"

"Agreed," Athos concurred,

"With that in mind, I wonder if you would wish to take part in a mission that will protect the King and country,"

D’Artagnan glanced at Athos before looking back to Treville with a frown, "What mission?" he asked, crossing his arms over his chest,

"There is a criminal currently being held in the Chaterlet," Treville said, "His name is Vadim, he has been amassing followers and gunpowder for months, we don`t where it is, where they are, or what he is planning, and we need to find out, someone has to go into the prison and get that information from him if we are to stop whatever he is planning,"

"You can not be serious!" Athos breathed,  
"I am," Treville stated, "The infiltrator can not be a Musketeer, d’Artagnan is new to Paris, and since when has an Omega ever been a Musketeer?"

"Since when do Omegas get put in the same cells as Alphas?" Porthos said, pointing out an obvious flaw in the plan. Omega’s and Beta women were kept in cell separate to Alpha’s and Beta Men.

"He has managed to convince others he`s a Beta before," Aramis said,

"This is insane!" Athos stated, "He can`t be put in that kind of situation!" his Alpha instinct was seeting against this, a desperate need to protect d’Artagnan from such dangers,

"He can speak for himself you know?" d’Artagnan protested, "What do I have to do?"


	3. Chapter 3

Athos was no more convinced when they left Treville’s office with d’Artagnan’s affirmation on the mission and an idea on how to get him into the prison curtesy of Porthos and Aramis, provoking a duel and getting him arrested by the Red Gaurd was guarenteed to do the job.

"Do you have any idea of what could happen to you if you are discovered not only to be an Omega but a spy as well?" Athos said, heatedly as they made their way to the Bonacieux for d’Artagnan to change into a Betas shirt and get some padding added to his slim curves "Do you know what Vadim would do to you?"

"Rape me and cut my heart out?" d’Artagnan replied, his voice laced with sarcasm, "Yes I know, but I`m willing to take the risk."

"It`s not just Vadim," Athos continued, "The guards in that place will not be gentle with you, and if they discover they have an unarmed lone Omega...."

"Athos I get it, I know!" d’Artagnan said, "But we need this information, I can fool him, and I can take whatever beating the gaurds feel inclined to dish out, can`t be anymore painful than one of your training sessions,"

"He has a point there!" Porthos grinned, ignoring the glare Athos shot him,

"If you get into trouble we won`t be able to protect you," Athos persisted, as they followed d’Artagnan into the house which was thankfully empty with Constance out at a relatives and Bonacieux at work.

"I don`t need your protection," d’Artagnan stated, undoing the lacing on his stomacher as he headed for his room the Musketeers right behind him.

"Do you three mind?" he asked, as he prepared to undress,

"I don`t!" Aramis grinned, receiving a dirty look in repsonse and Porthos dragging him out the door by his collar while Athos tried again to convince d’Artagnan of the danger he was placing himself in,

"The kind of Alphas and Betas in that place are the worst sort on the face of the earth," he said, "The will not hesitate to rip you to peices given half the chance, rape and death will be mild compared with what they would do to you." 

d’Artagnan had the grace to shudder at that but lifted his chin none the less, "I know the risks, you`ve taught me well, the kind of bastards I`ll be facing may be brutal, but would not have your skills, the skills you`ve shared with me, so I believe I can hold my own no matter what," he said, "Besides I told Treville I`d do this." Athos pursed his lips still not looking happy but turned on his heel leaving d’Artagnan to get changed.

Despite Athos hatred of this plan it still went ahead and d’Artagnan was arrested, the Red Guards proving stupid enough to throw him into the cell with Vadim after a fair amount of kicking but leaving the padding on his shoulders and waist untouched. 

Wearing a baggy shirt and a the dust on his face from the duel he passed for young beta boy of perhaps fifteen or sixteen, Vadim leered at him from his corner of the cell flipping a coin in his hand rolling it back and forth arcoss his fingers,   
"Yer a scrawny lil` thing," he commented, "Whatcha in fer?, pickin` pockets?"

"Dueling," d’Artagnan replied, with a shrug and winced at the bruises forming on his back and ribs, "Bastard Red Gaurds got me."

"Tossers," Vadim snorted, "Couldn’t find their backsides with both hands!" Rolling the coin along his fingers he made it disappear and reappear in his other hand.

"How d`you do that?" d’Artagnan asked genuinly intrigued,

"The secret to a good trick is to make people look the other way," Vadim replied with a smirk, the conversation might have gone further however the guards came in at that moment with some slop they claimed was mutton stew and gave d’Artagnan another belting before departing, "Yer can starve for all I care Musketeer!"

"I`m no Musketeer," d’Artagnan snarled "They betrayed me and I hate them for it!"

 

The Queen, a beautiful Beta always pardoned a few prisoners shortly before Easter as was the tradition, Athos, Aramis, and Porthos were put on her gaurd detail specificly by Treville, who of course was accompanying the Queen, knowing that they could take the chance to visit d’Artagnan and check that he was alright.

Aramis was sporting a bruise on his cheek from where Constance had hit him! Everyone having heard that d’Artagnan had been arrested for illegal dueling were furious with Athos, Aramis and Porthos believing that they had betrayed a friend, and Constance was no exception and she had brtualy hit Aramis` face for it! Her fool of a husband had not been so concerned decalring d’Artagnan an obvious criminal and deserving of his fate to Treville who swiftly slammed the office door in his face in disgust.

As the Queen pardoned the few criminals of petty offences Athos quietly broke away to go and see d’Artagnan when trouble struck as a riot broke out.

The Musketeers swiftly joined the prison gaurds in fighting the prisoners but did not see that Vadim had been the cause of the riot until he had a gun to the Queens head, d’Artagnan at his side looking desperatly at Athos shaking his head in a way of saying, "I can`t do anything."

"Open the gate or your Queen dies!" Vadim snarled,

"Do it!" Treville ordered, once the gate was open a group of Vadim`s followers were waiting there with their guns aimed back at the gaurds and Musketeers, at d’Artagnan’s urging Vadim left the Queen unharmed and ran for freedom taking d’Artagnan along with him,

"What in the hell is he doing?" Treville asked,

"Still think sending him in was the right plan?" Athos spat, his mind already imagining the worst as to what could happen to d’Artagnan while in Vadim`s clutches.

 

Hidden in the back streets of Paris in a filthy damp and run down abandoned house Vadim`s right hand man cut the chains from his wrists.

"My friend Felix thinks I was wrong bringing you here," Vadim said, to d’Artagnan "He dos`nt like Musketeers,"

"I told you I`m not a Musketeer," d’Artagnan said, with a roll of his eyes, "I`m a wanted man on the run, and I want to be free."

"Allow me to suggest another possibility," Vadim said, bringing the stool across, looking as if he would cut the bonds from d’Artagnan’s wrists, but suddenly Felix caught his in a head lock and the chisile was aimed at his little finger sending a wave of fear through d`Artagan as he was held too tightly to fight him off or pull his hands clear of Vadim`s tools.

"We`re going to play a little game," Vadim sneered, "I`m going to hack of your fingers one by one until you do addmit to being a spy,"

"What if I`m not one," d`Artagan panted,

"Then you`ll be counting on your toes!" Vadim chuckled, mirthlessly, "But you`ll be alive."

"C`mon Vadim, cut `im!" Felix urged tugging on d’Artagnan’s hair,

"I can prove I`m no Musketeer!" d’Artagnan yelled, feeling sweat building in his palms and his mouth growing dry,

"How?" Vadim asked pausing,

"Felix, feel for the padding on my shoulder and pull them out, and the padding on my waist,"

"Why?" Felix spat, pulling his hair and making his scalp hurt, however Vadim tore open d’Artagnan’s shirt and slit the bandages with his chisile cutting into his flesh as he did making him hiss with pain as his Omega form was revealed to the two sadistic Alphas.

"Fuck me!" Felix grunted,

"Not in this life time!" d’Artagnan snapped jerking his face back as Vadim reached for his head, clearly thinking he would hit him, however he merely ruffled his black hair,

"An Omega pretending to be a Beta," Vadim chuckled, running his fingers through the black locks, "No Musketeer then,"

"Could be a whore of one of them," Felix offered, only to groan in pain as d’Artagnan thrust his head back as hard as he could into his middle winding him.

"I`m no bloody whore!" he snarled, "I was arrested for dueling, shit head Red guards thought I was a beta, I ran with you, end of story."

"Got some guts thats for sure," Vadim chuckled, amused by his winding Felix, he then tapped the stool between them indicating for d`Atagnan to put his hands back there, uncetainly he did so, and the bonds were cut off freeing he hands once more.   
"Vadim!!!" Felix protested,

"He`s good," Vadim said, "i`ve never heard of a Musketeer sending a whore to do their dirty work, nore an Omega in the ranks, we can trust him," rising to his feet and tieing his ripped shirt half hazardly about him to cover his modesty, d’Artagnan shot Felix a smug smirk and listerned to earnest as Vadim laid out his campagn stratergy to him. Killing the King and Queen, instigating a peasent rebellion, somehow becoming heros, in his honnest opinion they were lunatics and on that d’Artagnanwas certain.

After everyone had bedded down for the night Vadim slipped out alone, curious d’Artagnan quickly got up and followed him, finding him going into a whores hourse by the name of Suzzette.

Wondering briefly what he should do next d’Artagnan was suddenly seized by Felix and a pistol was aimed at his face.

"Yer`ve got two second to tell me what yer doing before I blow ye head into the nex` street" he spat at him, his spittle hitting he face making him flinch back in revulsion,

"I`m........I`m going to visit my mistress," d’Artagnan lied almost kicking himself for that idiotic peice of deception.

"Mistress?" Felix repeated, scowling at him.

Letting a seductive and slightly smug smile spread over his face d’Artagnan leaned forward, pressing his face close to Felix, "Why d`you think I wear Beta and Alphas clothes?" Felix looked him up and down,

"Prove it," he demanded.

 

Knowing there was only one possible woman who could help him right now, d’Artagnan went straight to Constance, startling the red head by kissing and groping her for Felix benifit and getting Constance to play along and fetch Athos and the others.

 

Half and hour later Athos arrived with Aramis and Porthos, Constance was scowling angrily and made a great deal of noise going to fetch wine for her "Guests"

"Are you alright?" Athos asked, looking d’Artagnan over for injurys which he was thankful were concealed by his clothing, he knew without even looking that he was black and blue with bruises from the idiot chaterlet guards beatings, without the slice of his breasts Vadim had done with the chisle.

"I`m fine, had to reveal I was an Omega though, muppets would`nt believe I was`nt spy without doing so," d’Artagnan replied, pulling his torn shirt a little tighter about himself and avoiding Athos pericing gaze, it did`nt work, because he was across the room in a heart beat pulling his shirt aside and revealing the puffy red cut between his breasts and large Omega nipples and getting a good eyefull of them himself, to which d’Artagnan slapped his hands pulling the shirt back across himself and glaring at Aramis and Porthos amusement.

"What happened there?" Athos demanded, "What did he do to you?"

"Nothing," d’Artagnan groaned, rolling his eyes, "I got cut when he sliced the bandages from about my breasts is all, I told you I had to show them I was`nt a spy."  
"So you showed them your an Omega," Athos said, his voice dripping with inuendo, a stinging slap filled the air as d’Artagnan slapped his cheek hard and glared at him furiously.  
"I did`nt fuck him or any of them, nore did I stip for them, they saw my breasts and waist, nothing else you pervert!"  
He moved away from Athos still angry at him, "Vadim plans to murder the King and Queen, some fantacy of a peasents rebellion and becoming King himself or some such rubbish, he has twenty or so men in hiding."  
"What about the gun powder?, have you seen it?" Athos asked, ignoring the withering glare he received, privately aroused by d’Artagnan’s fire, the sting on his cheek was sending heated signals straight to his cock and knot.  
"No, Vadim`s not a complete fool, he says very little to anyone, I doubt even his moron of a second in command knows much more than me."  
"Does he trust you though?" Aramis asked,  
"As much as he does anyone one," d’Artagnan shrugged, "As I said he`s carefull, Felix, the moron dos`nt but I can handle him, he`s bordering on being brain dead!"  
At this point Constance came in with the wine, letting everyone know what she thought of the plan, and Aramis bore another slap from her about his face making Porthos laugh as he was now the only one who had`nt been slapped!

"Well I think you`ve done enough, you can let us take it from here," Athos said, taking a drink of wine and avoiding touching his stinging cheek which was marked red from d’Artagnan’s hand,

"You still don`t know where the gun powder is or when this assassination is to take place," d’Artagnan argued,

"Then what would you sujjest?" Athos asked,

"Let me go back in, find out more,"

"It`s too dangerous...."

"I can do this Athos," d’Artagnan stated pressing himself up into his face much as he had done with Felix, "Do you think I`m too weak?"

"Not weak, impetuous, hot headed, and arrogant certainly, but not weak!" Athos replied, without falter, out of the corner of his eyes he saw Porthos give a shrug and Aramis pursed his lips with a single nod of his head, "Very well, we`ll do it your way," he conceded, "But at the first sign of trouble you get out of there."

"Fine," d’Artagnan agreed, downing his wine in a single swallow making a face as it burned his throat and headed for the door, telling them who Vadims mistress was and where to find him, outside he then had the misfortune to run into Monsieur Bonacieux who set about calling fo help until the Musketeers warned him off.

However on his way back to the hide out he was spotted by the red gaurds and trapped in a ally, when all of a sudden the mysterious Lady he’d met in the inn the night he arrived in Paris, appeared before him, killing the men and saving his life.

"The last time I saw you, you betrayed me, nearly got me killed for a crime you committed!" d’Artagnan cried,

"And now I`ve just saved your life," Milday said, pressing herself against d’Artagnan and backing him into the wall, "I have a powerful patron my fiery Omega, one who can bestow great wealth upon you too if you wish."

"Why would I?" d’Artagnan asked, back not pretending he was not arroused by Milday but not ready to let his guard down either,

"Oh Charles, Murder was not all that made out night together special," Milday purred, pressing a gentle kiss against d`Artagnans lips, "Your at the cross roads, choose the Musketeers and you choose oblivion....."

"D`Artagnan!" came Athos voice, looking angrily to the left Milday slipped off into the shadows leaving d’Artagnan puzzeled and aroused, the Musketeers stopped with wide eyes when they found him and three dead Red Guards.

"It was`nt me," d’Artagnan said, "There was a Woman, a very.....very strange but attractive woman,"

"A woman?" Aramis asked, looking back where they`d come from for some sign of her,

"Go on, we`ll take care of this and speak more on this subject later" Athos said, nodding d’Artagnan hurried past them disappearing into the night.

*****

 

Alright, so maybe he had gotten a little to sure of himself, but did it have to come down to this? Vadim had discovered who he was, his whore Suzzette had warned him of Aramis and Porthos, and Felix had obviously been spying on d’Artagnan when he passed on a message to Porthos, for a moment he`d been sure Vadim would kill him then and there, but no a swift blow to the head was all he got and then blackness only to awaken bound to barrels of gun powder by the wrists.

"I`m glad your awake, I`d hate for you to miss the best part," Vadim chuckled,  
"The part where I get blown to pieces," d’Artagnan snarled tugging on the bonds,  
"Of course," Vadim smirked, looking up at him, "Pity really, not that you`ll be blown apart, pity that I didn’t get time to teach you more of a lesson first,"  
Rape and murder will be mild compared to what he`ll do to you, Athos words came back to d’Artagnan making him shiver and swallow hard, making himself not respond with fear and came up with a sarcastic come back, "I doubt you`d have the necessary skill to teach me anything!"  
Vadim glared at him rising to his feet and crossing the room, he raised his hand and d’Artagnan’s head snapped to the side as he brutaly back handed him and then his head snapped to the othe side as he hit him with his other hand and grabbed his hair tilting his head up to look at him his nose and lips bloody, "If I had chance I`d cut up that preety face of yours, hack your tits off and fuck you so hard your blood would pour for a month!"  
"I`d rip your cock off and stuff it down your throat befoe you got anywhere near me," d’Artagnan threw back, spitting blood into Vadim`s face, sneering at him Vadim pressed close and forced a kiss on d`Atagnan`s lips, biting down on his bottom lip, drawing blood before leaving him and going back to work before leaving d’Artagnanstruggling against his bonds.

After realising and foiling Vadim`s diversion, Athos and Porthos raced through the palace and down to the hidden passages where they found Vadim   
"Where is d`Artagnan?" Athos yelled out, still shaken and seething over the blood they`d found on the floor at the hide out, "Is he dead? Did you kill him?"  
Vadim smirked, at him putting his fingers in his ears, "Boom," he whispered, Athos guessed what he meant just at the last moment and pushed Porthos down just as the Gun powder blew, at the same time d’Artagnan, free from the bonds was blown down the corridor landing in a painful heap on the ground.

 

It took several minutes for Athos and Porthos to recover by which time Vadim had gone, leaving them to follow after him, along the way they ran into his furrious followers whom he had deceived, making short work of them they continued on through the passages coming upon a filthy dirty, battered and bruised d’Artagnan with a bloodY sword in his hand.

"You`re alive," Athos said, not bothering to hide the relief in his face on seeing him,

"I stabbed him," d’Artagnan said, somewhat shakily, "I hurt him preety bad he can`t have gotten far.”

Vadim indeed had not gotten far, they found him laying in the water beside the docks bleeding out and dying.

"It was a good plan, it should have worked," Vadim said,

"It nearly did," d`Atagnan said, shakily, the adrenaline leaving him and the world starting to dim, Vadim gave a nod of his head and a breathy laugh before succumbing to his injurys, from very far away it seemed d`Atagnan heard someone calling his name as his legs gave out from under him and he sank to the ground with a soft moan.

"D`Artagnan!" Athos cried, running over to him with Aramis and Porthos close behind to check their friend,

"He`s got a head wound, been slapped about by the looks of it," Aramis said, "Possible concussion, maybe more injurys but I can`t tell without removing his clothes,"

"We`ll go back to the garrison," Athos said, picking the young omega up into his arms bridal style, "Porthos you go and tell Treville whats happened and whee to find Vadim, Aramis you`re with me and our young warrior here!"

 

Athos insisted that d’Artagnan be taken to his quaters in the garrison, laying him down on his bed and pausing before he began to strip him down, politely laying a scarf over his breasts and a sheet over his hips and between his thighs to protect his modesty from Aramis who snorted about nothing he had`nt seen before!

Athos however growled feraly when he saw the black and blue bruises on d`Atagnan`s ribs, the abrasions on her wrists, abdomon arms and thighs, the nasty gnash on the side of his head from where he`d been knocked out, the swelling split and bitten lips and bloody nose, had Vadim not been dead and the Chatelet gaurds out of reach he`d have certainly killed them all!

Aramis swiftly cleaned the gnash, thankful that it had closed itself over so it would not need stitching and set about cleaning his face and them moving on to examin his ribs and abdomen.

"He`s got a couple of cracked ribs, not too serious if he rests, no internal bleeding as far as I can tell," he said, getting bandages to bind her ribs and ointment to rub in to bring out the bruises and take down the swelling and some of the pain.

"Help me hold him up," he said, to a seething Athos, sitting himself behind d`Artagnan, Athos supported him while Aramis swiftly bound his ribs and made sure that his breathing was unlaboured and there was no abdominal swelling to indicate bleeding,

"I think he`ll be alright," he declared with a nod,

"Thank God for that at least," Athos said, gently settling d’Artagnan back down on his bed and covering him over with his bedsheet smoothing his hair down in a tender gesture that made Aramis raise an eyebrow at him but a knock on the door prevented any further conversation.

"Come IN" Athos called out, standing up straighter as Treville and Porthos came in,

"How is he?" Treville asked, taking a look at the pale Omega laying in bed unconscious and battered,

"He`ll live," Athos replied "Perhaps be a little less head strong,"

"He did well, he proved herself," Porthos stated, "He`s a warrior alright,"

"That he is," Treville agreed, with a nod, "I will be telling His Majesty of his involvment, securing his pardon for the duel, perhaps eventually he will become the very first commisioned Omega Musketeer in France."

 

****

 

D’Artagnan awoke several hours later to a candle lit room, Athos was sat near the bed with a cup of wine at his side and an open book in his hand his eyes swiftly running over the words.

"Where am I?" d’Artagnan asked trying to sit up and groaning with pain,

"My quarters," Athos replied, setting his book down, "You are still a wanted man until the Kings pardon comes through, which it should by tomorrow,"

"Good," d’Artagnan said, rubbing his aching ribs and frowning, "Am I naked?"

"Yes" Athos said, matter of factly, "We needed to strip you to treat your injurys,"

"We?, who else got an eye full?"

"Just me," Athos half smiled, "I hid your modesty from Aramis,"

d’Artagnan rolled his eyes, "Nothing he won`t have seen before! nore you I should think?"

Athos rose an eyebrow at him and got to his feet, "How are you feeling?"

"Sore, but alright I think," d’Artagnan said, "Thirsty",

nodding Athos filled a cup with clean water handing it to him,

"Thankyou"

"Are you hungry?" he asked,

"No, just tired," d’Artagnan said, draining the cup and shifting uncomfortably. He frowned when Athos pulled up his chair and sat beside the bed a concerned look on his face.

"Did Vadim........is....are there any injurys that Aramis did not discover without having to remove the sheet I lay over your thighs?" he asked, as tactfully as he could.   
I`d fuck you till you were pouring blood for a month, d’Artagnan shuddered and swallowed hard shaking his head.

"He threatened me while I was tied to the gun powder, but he did`nt have time to do anything other than hit me so...."

"You were tied to gun powder!" Athos barked,

"I got free Athos, I`m right here!" d’Artagnan said with an exasperated sigh, "And no he did nothing more than smack me about and spout threats and insults, my honour is stil very much intact,"

"Then I am greatly releaved," Athos stated, "And......impressed,"

"Impressed?" d’Artagnan asked with a surprised smile,

"You showed great courage, detirmination, and skill ove these past few days, qualitys looked for in a potential Musketeer," Athos said, "While you are rash, impulsive, and arrogant, your natural talent, skill, loyalty, and courage out way those faults."

"Well," d’Artagnan said after a spell, "That was nearly a whole compliment."

"Nearly," Athos murmured,

"And all I had to do was nearly get myself killed for king and country! Do I have to actually die to get a full compliment from you?" he asked, with a cheeky grin, that Athos could`nt help but find himself smiling at in return,

"Perhaps not quite that far".


	4. Chapter 4

The Louvre

 

The King was both surprised and impressed by d`Artagnan, while not offering a commission outright which he may have done for a Beta or Alpha, he did not say anything against him being an apprentice which Treville told d’Artagnan with a pat on the shoulder.

"Keep up the good work and you may make a Musketeer yet." He said,

"I intend to," d’Artagnan grinned receiving a wink from Aramis and a snort from Porthos,

"With some more training I`m sure you will be a fine warrior," Athos said, "But for now you will follow orders and try not to get yourself killed, if at all possible!"

d’Artagnan smirked at the Alpha not bothering to rise to the bait. He was very aware of the attention Athos was paying him at all times. Knew that Athos had barely left his side when he’d been injured.

The Alpha could act as stuffy and stoic as he wished, but d’Artagnan had already seen beneath that mask. Knew that Athos felt more for him than that of a simple recruit. 

While he was still technically virgin, d’Artagnan had had interest from Alphas and Beta men in the past, knew the signs to look for, Athos was giving them off in waves and d’Artagnan was enjoying the attention. 

 

*****

Several weeks later

 

Constance and d’Artagnan were hanging out the washing in the yard when the three inseparables came to call with a new mission.

d’Artagnan had just come to end of a heat, his body still flushed and smelling ripe and appitising. He had of course spent it alone, drugging himself with sedatives to keep from jumping the first Alpha he could find!

The two Alphas and one Beta were unable to keep from breathing in the spiced arousing scent and felt themselves arousing to it, making their breeches decidedly uncomfortable.

"Madame Bonacieux," Athos greeted, taking off his hat and trying not to stare at d’Artagnan as his cock and knot were filling almost painfully, "Forgive our intrusion," he said to her,

"Got a mission?" d’Artagnan asked, finishing hanging up the sheet and wipping his cheeks, most of the heat was gone now, and he knew he was safe to be around, but since he had realized that Athos maybe interested in him, he had started to notice Athos himself, as more than a mentor and fellow warior, and had spent his whole drugged heat dreaming feverishly of the handsome Alpha, wanting him, yearning for him, desperate to be pinned by his cock, filled by that large knot, rutting, scented, and fucked into complete oblivion.

d`Atagnan had to swallow and look away from Athos, feeling a flush running through him and hoping it dod not show on his face.

"We do," Aramis said, making no attempts to hide his appreciation of d’Artagnan’s receeding heat, "We`re to pick up a discoverer at Le Harve and escort him to Paris to come before the King."

"Sounds pretty easy," d’Artagnan said, "Give me ten minutes to change and I`ll be ready."

 

Athos watched the Omega go back inside the Bonacieux house and tightened his fist on his hat, having to force himself not to follow after him. He could already picture the scene in his mind. D’Artagnan turning in surprise to find Athos behind him, letting out a startled yelp when Athos crashed into him, lifting him up into his arms and devouring his mouth with a searing kiss as he carried the Omega to his bed…

“Try and bring him back in one piece will you?” Constance asked, snapping Athos out of his day dream. He shifted uncomfortably, his breeches even more tented now.

“We shall make every effort, my fair Lady,” Aramis declared, sweeping her a dramatic bow, that had Constance snorting at his foolery and heading back up to the house.

“Why do you insist on winding her up?” Porthos asked, Aramis as he replaced his hat on his head,

“Because I love that fiery temper of hers,” Aramis replied, a grin on his face, “She looks most ravishing when she is berating and beating me!”

“Reminds you of you Mother?” Porthos chuckled, 

“Well certainly not my Father!”

Athos ignored the banter, waiting for d’Artagnan to return and willed his cock to calm itself and stop acting as if he was barely out of puberty and had no control over his body!

When d’Artagnan appeared, his shirt hanging loose and doublet thrown over his forearm as he shouldered his saddle bag, “Okay I’m ready,” he said, cheerfully, “And from what you’ve said, it should be an easy run.”

“We can but hope,” Aramis agreed, bringing up the rear as Athos and Porthos lead the way back to garrison to get the horses.

 

*****

La Fare

 

The shared belief that the job would be easy was mistaken, which everyone soon found out as the Beta explorer, Emile Bonnaire, was wanted by his former buisness partner Paul Monier, among others, not to mention his feisty Beta wife Maria.

During a fight Porthos became injured and the need to operate was instant forcing the Musketeers to take him to an abandoned manor which Athos amazed everyone by saying he owned it and was in fact the Comte de la Fare.

 

"I figured you were of the nobility," d’Artagnan said quietly, siddeling up to Athos and talking to him in a low voice, "You`re to well educated, to well spoken to be anything else, but I never imagined you were this high born!" It also changed matters from d’Artagnan’s perspective. He had though Athos perhaps a second son of a baron, or the poor cousin to a high born noble who’d deigned to pay for his education and seen to it he go into the military. But for Athos to be an actual Comte meant that any relationship between him and d’Artagnan was impossible.

Athos would be expected to marry an equal. The child or sibling of a fellow Noble, someone who brought a large dowery and some land with them, someone who had a place at court and would shine like a polished jewel on Athos’ arm.

It was saddening, but d’Artagnan could not change the way of things. Athos was nobility where he was a commoner, yes he’d been fortunate enough to be educated, but he was still just a poor farmer with an even smaller dowery. 

As much as it hurt to admit, d’Artagnan had to accept that he and Athos could never be.

 

"It hardly matters," Athos said briskly, almost gruffly, as Aramis laid Porthos out on the table and stripped his upper body to reveal the wound on his back.

"If you don`t mind I`ll go into another room," Bonnaire said, looking pale and queasy, "Sight of blood makes me sick."

"Pussy!" d’Artagnan sneered, blocking his way, "Beta Women and male Omegas have to deal with it all the time!"

"Fine needle work Aramis does," Porthos chuckled, half soused by the rum Bonnaire had provided, "Should have been a seamstress!"

"Better than mine thats for sure," d’Artagnan agreed, looking at the work Aramis had done on Porthos previously, "I was never good with a needle, better with a sword."

"Bet you were a right terror!" Porthos laughed, "Running about getting into all sorts of trouble."

“He still does!" Athos stated, ignoring the glare d’Artagnan shot him,

"Well if we can prepare the patient?" Aramis said to Athos.

"Porthos?" Athos said, and with a single blow to his face rendered the large man unconscious.

"Good God, what sort of brutes are you?" Bonnaire asked,

"It`s the best way with Porthos, we`ve learned from experience," Athos said, as Aramis quickly got to work.

While Porthos was stitched up well, things continued to go from bad to worse, Bonnaires wife came for him, the two men on the road who`d been following them killing her, then Bonnaire was discovered to be a slaver infurriating Porthos, and Athos was descending into an odd melancholy that was paining d’Artagnan to see and worrying him deeply.

So much in fact that when he, Aramis, and Porthos were taking Bonnaire back to Paris he turned his horse and road back to La Fare, not about to leave Athos behind for fear he was going to do something stupid, however upon arriving he found the manor in flames!

 

*****

 

"Athos!" He shouted, running towards the house, out of the corner of his eye he caught sight of a woman leaving, but the need to find Athos over road any desire to follow her, and he ran inside the burning building, his eyes stinging from the smoke and the flames, making his flesh hurt with the intense heat.

"Athos!" he shouted, forcing himself on through the manor in search of the Alpha, crying out as a vace exploded near him, the shards slicing his throat and chest with superficial cuts, that while not deep, stung like hell.

"Athos where are you?"

"d`Artagnan," came a weak reply, but it was enough for him to follow and found the man half unconscious on the floor,

"Jesus Christ get up!" he screamed, pulling at Athos with all his strength as the Alpha was nearly dead weight, and half carrying him out of the building, yelping as burning embers hit his flesh and more smoke got into his eyes.

Once out side he dumped Athos on the grass running for his water skin and soaked the Alpha in it, sobering him up a little and clearing the soot off his face.

"What the hell happened here?" he cried, bleeding, burned, and shaken, "Who was that woman?"

"Since we first arrived I felt her presence here, thought I was imagining it," Athos said, his voice dull almost lifeless as tears rolled down his cheeks.  
"Who Athos?" d’Artagnan pressed,

"My wife!, She was a cold bloodied murderer, She murdered my Brother and I had her taken from the house and hung from the branch of a tree."

"Your.....are you saying the ghost of your dead wife tried to kill you?" d’Artagnan asked, shaking his head in confusion.

"She`s not dead Charles," Athos said, now reaching out and gripping his doublet, using his first name for once, "She survived."

"This was her revenge." d’Artagnan breathed, yelping slightly as Athos shook him with surprising force, probably not knowing his own strength.

"It was my duty!" he wept, "My duty to uphold the law! To condemn the woman I loved to die! Five years I`ve clung to that belief that I had no choice, five years learning to live in a world without her!" His tear filled eyes searched d’Artagnan’s desperately, "What do I do now?"

Athos slumped away, tears falling down his cheeks as the manor burned before them.  
Swallowing back his shock and the pain of his cuts and burns, d’Artagnan reached out for Athos, pulling him in to his arms and pressing his face into his breasts, knowing the scent of his receeding heat would soothe him somewhat, and began stroking his wet messy hair.

"You live on," he said, "You let those who love you help you and care for you, and you live, each day as it comes," tears of his own began to roll down his cheeks as he felt Athos arms wrap about his waist, as he clung to d’Artagnan, sobbing his heart out as his family home burned to the ground.

 

It was over an hour later before Athos was cried out and able to get to his feet, by which time the fire was burning itself out, the manor in a total ruin.

"I told you to get Bonnaire to Paris," he said, looking d’Artagnan up and down.

"I had a bad feeling about you," he replied, "Turns out I was right," Athos nodded and took in his appearence, the burns on his neck, the superficial cuts on his chest and face,

"You`re hurt," he said, cupping d’Artagnan’s face to take a closer look,

"It`ll heal," d’Artagnan replied, "You?"  
"I`ll live," Athos said, "Each day as it comes, and let those that love me care for me." d’Artagnan smiled slightly nodding his head,

"Lets get back to Paris, Aramis and Porthos may need us."

 

Bonnaire managed to have the devils luck and get the Cardinals backing to build his plantation, however the Musketeers were not about to let him get away completely, and with the aid of Paul Mourniare they tricked the slaver onto a Spanish ship which would take him directly to prison.

"If only all hurts were so easily healed," Athos said, as they left the inn that night following their betrayal of Bonnaire.

"Athos," d’Artagnan said, as he began to move away and turned to look at him, "If you need anything, just to talk, or.....anything...."

"I know," Athos said, with a smile, "Thankyou Charles, you are a good man, a true gentle Omega with a heat of gold."

"Hardly a gentle Omega," d’Artagnan snorted, "But I am here for you, whatever and whenever you need me."

Gently Athos reached out and stroked his cheek with calloused fingers running them over the shallow cuts, the tender gesture made d’Artagnan’s breath catch in his throat his pulse quickening and his body warming to Athos.

"My Angel," he murmured, "Mon petit Gascon Angel," d’Artagnan held his breath as Athos slid closer, all but pressing himself into him, tilting his face up towards Athos’ "You are the most honnerable and loyal man I have eve met," Athos breathed, making d’Artagnan’s eyes close and a small murmer of a moan escape his lips, "And quite possibly the lovliest I have seen in many years."

"Athos," d’Artagnan whispered, his voice weak even to his own ears, however his voice was enough to break the spell and Athos stepped back leaving him feeling the loss of contact severely.

"It is late," Athos said with a sigh, "You should get back to Madame Bonacieux."

"Athos?" d’Artagnan said, reaching out for his arm, which Athos pulled away as if he might burn him.

"I have little control left Mon Petit Gascon," he said, "You had best go lest your virtue be lost."   
"Who cares about virtue?" d’Artagnan said reaching out again and this time taking hold of Athos, "We`ve come too close to part now, and I know I will not regret this, but the question is will you?"

"Will I?" Athos asked, turning and taking d`Atagnan into his arms once again, "Bedding a lad almost young enough to be my Son?, a boy whom I doubt has known the touch of a man before?, spoiling him in lust?"

"Is lust all it is?" d`Artagnan whispered, pressing closer to Athos, "Is that all you feel?, if it is why hesitate?"

"Because you deserve better than I," Athos breathed, "A man who is not so damaged, so soured to romance,"

"Damage can be repaired, and a little sugar can sweeten the sourest of tastes," d’Artagnan replied, taking a chance he pressed himself up against the Alpha and kissed Athos on the mouth, ready to pull back if he did not respond, however he need not have worried, for Athos immediately responded to the kiss with a feirce passion, d’Artagnan’s hands ran up Athos arms and looped about his neck, running his hands into his hair and pressed his body into Athos, feeling his hardness, his need for him.

Breaking the kiss for a moment, Athos pulled back to look at d’Artagnan’s face a small smile playing on his lips, then dipped his head kissing him again, pressing him against the wall as he lifted him by the waist.

d’Artagnan wrapped his legs about Athos, his heart racing and his thighs slick with his flowing juices lubricating his body ready for Athos, a few tugs at the laces of their breeches had his and Athos aching cocks freed.

d’Artagnan gave a single cry, his head lifting and his eyes shut, as with a sudden thrust, Athos was inside him. The sharp ache of pain that shot through him stole his breath, the cock breeching him, the swelling knot growing fat and thick inside his body stretching him out and filling him completely.

"It`s alright, alright" Athos breathed, holding still as he panted waiting for d’Artagnan to become accustomed to him before he moved. D’Artagnan stared down into Athos’s eyes, feeling his muscles slowly relaxing and accepting the hard flesh inside his body. With a moan he pressed forward, capturing Athos’ mouth in another kiss, moaning now as Athos began to move, thrusting in and out of his body, rutting him against the wall.

Lifting his hand, d’Artagnan reached up to grab a beam to help support them, his eyes shut and breaths coming in short sharp gasps, Athos mouth slipped down his neck, down to his chest kissing his smooth flesh and moaning in pleasure as his tight inner muscles clenched about him his body meeting each thrust with fervent desire now.

Inside his mind Athos knew this was wrong, that he should never be taking d’Artagnan’s virginity in the streets like a common whore, but his passion, his need over road any sense of propriety, and d’Artagnan’s crys of pleasure, his sharp nails digging into his scalp and neck drove him beyond reason and had him thrusting harder, driving deep inside as he came feeling d’Artagnan’s body responding as he shivered and clenched about him panting heavily and pressing a kiss into his hair.

Across the street, hidden in the shadows, Milday de Winter observed the couple, an old mixture of passion, jealousy, and hatred filling her heart and soul, that her estranged husband, the Omega she had bedded were now together, making love across the street from her, however the calculating part of her mind observed this and began to wonder if perhaps she could use this to her own purposes and advantage.


	5. Chapter 5

Athos awoke in a bed with clean sheets, a warm naked body beside him, pressed against him, events of the night before came back to him and brought a smile to his lips, after their tryst in the ally, they had ridden back to Paris, and to the garrison, then he had walked d’Artagnan home, insisted upon it in fact.

d’Artagnan had convinced him to come in, and they had fallen into bed together, making love for a second time, any pain he might and should have been feeling from having his virginity taken so roughly d’Artagnan was clearly ignoring in favour of the passion he found in Athos arms.

"Hm Athos?" d’Artagnan murmured, slowly coming to and smiling as he saw the man looking down at him, a warm expression on his face, "No regrets then?"

"Only that I didn’t make love to you in a clean bed after courting you first." Athos replied, stroking his shoulder, "You? Not too sore I trust?", as colour filled d’Artagnan’s cheeks he could not hold back a slight chuckle, "After last night I do not see the need for any modesty."

"Bite me!" d’Artagnan shot back.

"Pleasure!" Athos grinned feraly, and before d’Artagnan could act he had him flipped over and was nibbling his neck gently, making him laugh and squirm which delighted his aroused cock.   
"Mon Dieu!" Athos groaned, "You`ll be the death of me! You could tempt a saint, Mon Petiti Gascon!"

"You`re no saint Monsieur le comte!" d’Artagnan laughed, twisting around and pulling Athos down onto him, "Take me again, hard and fast like before!"

"Wanton Omega!" Athos chuckled, "You get thes taste fast!" He thrust inside him none the less, making d’Artagnan arch his back and moan out loud as he bucked and thrust just as a knock at the door had them both startling and freezing as Constance stepped into the room.

 

"Oh God!" Constance cried, her cheeks flaming and quickly backed out of the room, leaving d’Artagnan and Athos groaning, and looking at each other in embarrassment.

"Oh Jesus!" d’Artagnan sighed.

"This will be difficult," Athos muttered, shifting off him and searching for his clothes.

Both hastily dressed and left the bedroom to find Constance in the kitchen.

"Madame Bonacieux," Athos said, "I offer.....appologies at my taking adavatage of your hospitality to Monsieur d`Artagnan."

"Is that all you took advantage of?" Constance asked, turning to face him with a face like thunder.

"I`m sorry?" Athos asked.

"He`s young enough to be your Son! He`s orphaned, alone in Paris, I knew him messing about with Alphas on his own would lead to nothing but trouble!"

"Madame, I assue you...." Athos began, but d`Atagnan had already moved, punching the wall brutaly hard.

"Athos is a gentleman, he did nothing I did not wish for, I wanted him, I love him!"

"You love him?" Constance asked,

"You love me?" Athos said, "Really?"

"Yes!" d’Artagnan snapped, and sighed, looking defeated, "God bloody help me!"

"Jesus Christ." Constance muttered.

"Amen to that." d’Artagnan sighed, running a hand through his hair. "You don`t have to say it back Athos, it dos`nt matter, after what you`ve been through I understand," before Athos had the chance to reply he was moving past him, going back to his bedroom, "I`ll see you at the garrison."

"I think you know the way out Monsieur." Constance said, getting a cold flannel for d’Artagnan’s fist, "You should go now," Athos spared a glance at the door which d’Artagnan had gone through, then with a small bow to Constance, turned and left now very uncertain on what to do or where to go from here.

 

*****

 

Where they went from there actually came about in a rather unexpected way.

After a good six weeks of avoiding being alone together, The Duke of Savoy’s arrival and a face from Aramis past brought them back together.

Between trying to discover if Treville had betrayed the Musketeers five years earlier, and hiding Marsac, an ex Musketeer, and a rather agressive Alpha to boot, everyone was being run ragged. d’Artagnan especialy.

 

Since laying with Athos, the young Omega had become increasingly sickly.

Tired all the time but unable to sleep at night, aching inside and embaressingly wet between his thighs. He swiftly lost his appitite, food tasting like ashes, several times when he forced himself to eat he vomitted, was constantly dealing with head aches, stomach cramps, and dizzyness that were growing increasingly worse as time went on.

His frustration with Marsac, Treville and Savoy were not helping with his symptoms, and d’Artagnan’s anger was brought to a head when he arrived back at the Bonacieux’s to find Marsac trying to force himself on Constance.

"Get off her!" d’Artagnan roared, grabbing the half drunk Alpha and throwing him to the floor. "You touch her again and I`ll kill you!"

"Omega slut!" Marsac snarled, lunging forward, driving his head into d’Artagnan’s middle and sending him tumbling back into the wall, cracking his head and making his head spin. 

His face rocked to the side as Marsac`s fist hit him, he heard Constance scream, and the sound of running. Raising his fist he landed a blow on Marsac’s face and pushed him back, scrambling to get to his feet, but a blow of fore arms to his kidneys had him flat on his belly and howling in pain. 

Desperately he kicked out, catching Marsac`s thighs as the man staddeled him, his thick knot pressing against d’Artagnan’s backside, as he grabbed a handfull of black hair, pulling d’Artagnan’s head back and smashed his face into the floor, braking his nose and making consciousness slip from the young Omega for a few moments.

 

Meanwhile, Constance had run out into the streets, her heart pounding with fear and eyes frantically searching for help, to her fortune she spotted Athos and Porthos walking down the road probably coming for d`Atagnan.

"Athos!" she screamed, running over to him, her skirts getting muddy as she did and not caring a stitch about them, "Athos!"

"Madame?, what is it?" Athos asked, catching her by the upper arms,

"It`s Marsac, he tried to force himself on me and he`s tying to rape d`Artagnan!"

White hot fury filled Athos with those words, he became blind and deaf to everything as he throught of d’Artagnan being violated by Marsac. Pushing Constance into Porthos arms he took off at a ran towards the house, Porthos and Constance right behind him.

Dimly d’Artagnan felt himself being shifted, rolling onto his back, and hands on his breeches, eyes going wide, he kicked out, hitting Marsac in the side and throwing him into the wall. Which gave d’Artagnan a chance to roll to his feet, dizzy and feeling sick d’Artagnan tried to run for the door only to be brought down by Marsac leaping onto his back, rolling him over and pinning him down, pressing his wrists above his head.

"Stop!" d’Artagnan screamed, trying to break free of the powerful Alpha hold, but his weakend body was not a match for an Alphas strength.

"Shut up you filthy whore!" Marsac snarled, his hand on d’Artagnan’s breeches, ripping them and slipping his hand inside the torn material.

"NO!" d’Artagnan shouted, thrashing wildly in true terror now, however, at that moment Athos came crashing through the door, Porthos and Constance behind him.

"You Bastard!" Athos roared, seizing Marsac by his shoulders and hauling him off d’Artagnan, whom Porthos and Constance ran to.

Pure Alpha fury now fueled Athos as he laid into Marsac, his fists smashing his nose, and cheeks, and eyebrows, "You dare lay hands on him? You touch his purity with your filth?" He bellowed, his knee brutally hitting Marsac’s weeping cock and making his knot throb with agonising pain.

A truely murderous look was in Athos eyes as his hands wrapped about Marsac`s throat cutting off his air supply, "I`ll kill you for this!" He snarled, as Marsac`s face began to turn red.

"Athos no!" d’Artagnan cried hurling himself at Athos, and throwing him off Marsac, who gargled and coughed raggedly.

"He`s not worth it!" d`Artagnan shouted, wrapping himself about Athos waist, "He`s not worth your honner".

 

Panting heavily, his muscles taut and blood pounding, Athos slowly felt himself coming out of his Alpha rage.

The sweet gentle body body of his Omega pressed against him, holding him, soothed his anger and made him want to love and protect, not defend and kill.

Athos looked down at d`Atagnan, his hands finding their way to his hair and began to stroke the black locks with gentle tenderness, as d`Artagnan sobbed into his chest clinging to him tightly.

"Mon Gascon," Athos breathed, "Mon petit Gascon."

"C`mon," Porthos said to Constance, and dragging Marsac to his feet, "Lets give them some privacy." Constance went with him and watched as he bound Marsac once again, not thinking twice about punching him a couple of times in the bollocks and leaving him writhing in pain.

"You alright darlin`?" he asked, looking Constance over.

"I am, d’Artagnan saved me," Constance said, glancing towards the other room, "Think we should leave them for now?"

"Aye, they need to bond in privacy," Porthos said, "Hell of a way for it to come about."

 

*****

 

Slowly Athos brought d’Artagnan up to look at him, taking in the broken nose, blood, split lips, and tears. 

Also, the fatigue, the weight loss, all the signs of an Omega in pain from a denied bond. His heart ached with need to make things right, gently his hands carressed d`Artagnan`s cheeks and he pulled him closer, so they were flush against one another, their chests pressing into each other, and d’Artagnan being moved onto Athos lap, and gazing at him with large tear filled eyes.

"I`m sorry mon petit," Athos breathed, his hands circling d’Artagnan’s waist and stroking his back, "I`m sorry for everything."

"Not your fault," d’Artagnan whispered, sniffling a little.

"It is, I should have known we were bonding, I should have realised and bonded us weeks ago." Athos said, pressing a gentle kiss to d’Artagnan’s forehead, "You`ve suffered because of me, are suffering because of me."

"I don`t want to force you." d’Artagnan whispered shakily, feeling more tears spill, "After your wife........I.....I understand." 

Athos quickly shushed him with another kiss, "You are nothing like Anne, will never be anything like her, you are my My Omega, my sweet Angel, Mon Petit Gascon, I love you, that I know now. I knew it the moment I saw Marsac trying to force himself on you. I know I would rather die than be seperated from you, not have you safe in my arms and warm in my bed, I love you d`Artagnan, more than life itself."

"Athos!" d’Artagnan moaned, surging forward and kissing Athos with aching need, he didn’t resist as Athos tipped him back onto the floor and stripped their clothes, his body slick and ready, legs parting of their own accord, as Athos lay between them, thrusting himself inside d’Artagnan’s body and covering d’Artagnan with himself, holding the Omega against him, and biting down into the soft flesh of his throat, making d’Artagnan give a horse cry of pain and passion.

Alpha teeth split the skin and bought blood rushing to Athos mouth, which made his knot harder, and he pumped deeper inside the Omega`s accepting flesh, swallowing down the blood, he ran his tongue over the bond bite and nuzzled d’Artagnan’s hair whispering into his ear of how he would take care of him and love him forever, as d’Artagnan clung to him, becoming a mewling passionate mess in his arms as he came between them, Athos following soon after and holding d’Artagnan tight, rocking him back and forth as their souls mated with their bodies.


	6. Chapter 6

The rest of the day was spent hiding the Spanish spy and former chancellor Clausea from The Duke of Savoy, using Old Serge, the Garrison cook, and a former Musketeer, as a decoy, fooling the Duke and protecting the Duchess.

It turned out that Treville had been forced to betray the Musketeers as part of a plot to snatch Clauseau from Savoy, five years earlier and protect the Duchess, who was working as a spy in Savoy for her Brother.   
Treville’s orders had come from the King himself, making him innocent of treason.

Marsac, however could not accept this and Aramis was forced to kill his old friend to protect the captain.

In an effort to not cause Aramis any further pain, d’Artagnan insisted on keeping his attempted rape quiet, so Aramis would never know just how low Marsac had sunk.

He, Athos, and Porthos made up a story that they had been forced to fight a couple of the guards at the Bastille, and d’Artagnan had been roughed up by one of them. Constance too kept things quiet not wanting Aramis to grieve more than he already was.

Besides which, Athos and d’Artagnan were more interested in celebrating their bond now they had a chance to. 

Ignoring Porthos leers and Aramis half hearted salute to them, Athos and d’Artagnan headed back to the Bonacieux.

Fortunately for them Monsiuer Bonacieux was out late, and Constance merely grinned at them as they headed for the bedroom, Athos tipping his hat to her, a predatory look in his eyes as he followed d’Artagnan into the bedroom.

 

Once the door was shut Athos was upon d’Artagnan, kissing hungrily at his throat and running his tongue over the bond bite, making d’Artagnan squirm against him and tug urrgently at his leather doublet, eager to get his hands on Athos chest.

"My Omega!" Athos growled hungrily, lifting d’Artagna nup not liking at all how light he had become over the past few weeks, and carrying him to the bed. He lay the Omega down and all but pounced on him, ripping at the Omegas clothing and running his hands over the smooth hairless chest and belly, grinning at d’Artagnan’s mewls and his hot fingers undressing him with equal fever.

"You`re too thin Mon Amour," Athos said, as he sat back up, shrugging off his shirt and slipping out of his breeches, "You need to eat more."

"Athos, for the love of God! Shut up and fuck me!" d’Artagnan moaned, bucking his hips and making his eyes doe like.

"Wanton!" Athos chided, with an appreciative grin, but bent forward and began to devour d’Artagnan’s mouth, lifting the Omega onto his lap and began thrusting into the already slick opening to his lovers body, making d’Artagnan cry out into his mouth and cling to him, his nails running down Athos back, leaving long red marks in their wake. Beneath them the bed groaned and creaked as they writhed wantonly upon it.

d’Artagnan’s legs wrapped tightly about Athos waist pulling him deeper and meeting each thrust with a buck of his hips.

"Dear God I love you!" Athos cried out, as he came, burrying his face into d’Artagnan’s neck panting heavily.

"I love you to." d’Artagnan whispered, contentedly placing a kiss on Athos broad shoulder, his muscles relaxing, body sated and warm.

A while later d’Artagnan lay in Athos arms, sharing wine from the same cup and fruit pilfered from Constance’s larder.

"I never thought I`d want this, you know?" d’Artagnan said, sipping from the cup, the tart flavour mixing well with the strawberrys, sliced apples and peaches they were eating.

"Hm?" Athos replied,

"Being bonded to an Alpha, I thought I`d feel suffocated, owned, but now..."

"But now?" Athos asked curiously.

"Now I never want you to stop holding me," d’Artagnan whispered, looking up at Athos with a smile, and happily seeing the older mans scarred lips upturn, daringly he reached out and traced the scar on Athos upper lip that ran up towards his nose, "How did you get that?"

"Fencing injury when I was a boy." Athos replied, "The sword master caught me by mistake with his rapier."

"Ouch." d’Artagnan winced, the cut would have had to have been deep to make a scar that prominent. Gently he ran the tip of his finger over the white line, grinning when Athos sucked his finger into his mouth, biting it playfully. "It certainly dos`nt damage your rugged handsome looks." The Omega commented.

"Ruggedly handsome?" Athos inquired, with a risen eyebrow and a smile, recalling that Anne had not overly liked his scar, apparently this was something that d’Artagnan differed to her in aswell. As if on que d’Artagnan’s inquisitive hands found his locket.

"What is this?" he asked, holding the silver locket in his hands.

"A gift from my wife." Athos replied dully, "She placed her favorite flower inside it." Pursing his lips, d’Artagnan looked inside the locket and froze at what he saw there.

Forget me nots. A pressed forget me not.

 

*****

 

A thousand emotions swirled in d’Artagnan. Horror, shock, revulsion, guilt, more that he could put no name to, but recollections ran through his head. 

The scarrs on that beta Woman’s throat, "The man I loved tried to murder me." The trail of bodies that seemed to follow her, the forget me nots left in a bunch upon d’Artagnan’s bed.

"Charles?" Athos said, noticing his lovers stiff posture and shaken appearance, he was also worried as he saw the colour slipping away from d’Artagnan’s face, "What is it?" he asked worriedly.

"What does she look like?" d’Artagnan asked, looking up at Athos, "What does your wife look like?"

"Tall, pale skinned, very striking, long black curls." Athos replied.

"Green eyes?" d’Artagnan whispered, closing his eyes, with a look of total horror. "You had her hung, the rope would have scarred her throat, cut in the skin and left perminant marks."

"Charles what?" Athos shook his head, not really following what the Omega was saying, however d’Artagnan got out of bed, rubbing his face with his hands, looking about ready to vomit.

"I didn’t know, I swear I didn’t know till right this moment!" d’Artagnan said, looking striken.

"Know what?" Athos almost yelled, frustrated and worried.

"I.......I slept with her! I fucking slept with her!" d’Artagnan said, pulling sharply at his hair in disgust, "The first night I arrived in Paris, I met her, she has been going by the name Milday de Winter." d’Artagnan explained, sounding like he was confessing a deadly sin to a priest. "We spent the night together, in the morning I awoke to a bloody dagger on my pillow and the corpse of her companion in the next room."

"Jesus!" Athos breathed, a hand going to his mouth, he squeezed his face and ran the hand back through his hair.

"I had to jump out of the window to get away." d’Artagnan said, "It`s how I met Constance, I grabbed her and made her kiss me so the Inn owner and the guests ran past me!"

Athos snorted at that, but inside he was in termoil, Anne knew d`Artagnan, had seduced and betrayed him, if he had not been as wily as he was, he would surely have hung for her crime, yet another body in the long bloody list she had to her name.

"Athos I swear I did`nt know!" d’Artagnan begged, sinking to his knees before the bed, "I had no idea who she was! She`s shown up a couple of times since then, that night when the Red Gaurds tried to arrest me, she was the one who shot them, she left a bunch of forget me nots on my pillow, and apparently she`s been her asking after me under the pretext of wanting material for a new gown, and she frightend Constance."

d’Artagnan was all but babbling now, his body shaking and skin ashen pale. "I should have guessed when you said you had her hung! That scar on her throat… I should have known it was her, Jesus Christ, I should have realised..."

His heart going out to the striken young Omega, and raging over yet another of Annes crimes, Athos reached out for d’Artagnan, who flinched a little as if expecting a blow.

"Don`t," Athos breathed, "Don`t recoil from me, not ever, I would never raise my hand to you."

"I`m sorry," d’Artagnan whispered, "I`m so sorry."

"Ah hush, hush mon petit Gascon." Athos soothed, pulling the omega into his arms and kissing his head. "You didn’t know, you could`nt have known, she used you, manipulated you, just as she has done to many before, myself included." 

d’Artagnan’s arms snaked about Athos neck and he crawled up into his lap, "What are we going to do?" the Omega asked shakily.

"I don`t know," Athos sighed, "Has she made any threats against you? Or Constance?"

"No, she......she made me an offer," d’Artagnan replied, "To have me work with her patron, whomever he is."

"Probably the Cardinal." Athos muttered, sickend by the thought. "Does she have feelings for you Mon Petit Gascon?"

He could recall some talks with Anne during their marriage, of their finding a pretty Omega to dominate and breed with. A pampered pet, a young tender darling for them to enjoy.

Mon Dieu, d’Artagnan must have looked like a ripe cherry for the taking to his evil bitch of a wife.

"I don`t think so, I don`t think she`s capable of feelings like that, for anyone." d’Artagnan replied, running his hands down Athos chest. "She and I do have something in common though."

"Oh?" Athos asked,

"We have the same taste in Alpha men."

"That you do" Athos smiled, stoking d’Artagnan’s back, "If you see her again, which saddly your likly to, don`t let on that you know who she is, lets not give this away too soon."

"Play her at her own game you mean?" d’Artagnan asked, "Manipulate her as she`s been trying to do to us?"

"Exactly."

"Should we tell Aramis and Porthos?" 

"Not yet." Athos said, "For now lets just keep this between us, we`ll make sure Constance knows to keep clear, and say nothing."

"D`you think she`ll mind about you and me?" d’Artagnan asked, "Milday I mean, or whatever her real name is."

"She called herself Anne de Bruiel when I was wed to her." Athos said.  
"Milday de Winter must be one of a dozen aliases she goes by. God knows what her real name is."

"Do you think she`ll mind? Be jealous if she found out?"

"I don`t know." Athos said honnestly, in truth he doubted she would be jealous of his and d’Artagnan being together, only that she was not joining them, being able to use d’Artagnan to her own ends.

The thought of her manipulating, abusing, and using his Omega, made Athos` Alpha snarl, she would not spoil this, would not get her filthy, blood stained hands upon his Omega again, not while he drew breath.

 

*****

 

Athos was awoken the following morning to his cock being enveloped in a warm moist heat, that had him groaning with delight, and rolling his eyes back into his head, as he allowed his Omega to take him into pure bliss.

Smiling cheekily, and wiping his mouth clean. d’Artagnan crawled up the bed, laying himself over a sated and rather flushed Athos, who looked down at him fondly, "Good Morning, Mon Petit Gascon."  
"Only good?" d’Artagnan asked, "Damn, I was at least hoping for great, or fabulous!"

"Modesty is not one of your virtues is it?" Athos chuckled, pulling d’Artagnan up beside him, "Where did you learn that anyway?"

"Gascony, where else?" d’Artagnan snorted, "Just because I hadn’t been... deflowered before you, doesn’t mean I hadn’t had some fun."

"Clearly." Athos remarked, stoking d’Artagnan’s bare shoulder, "And yet none of your previous lovers thought to make you theirs, fools they must have been."

"I never said I hadn’t had offers, I simply wasn’t interested in bonding, not before you anyway."

"For which I am very thankful." Athos beamed pulling, d’Artagnan in for a kiss, just as the church clock began to chime. "Damn." Athos said, braking the kiss, "We need to be at the garrison."

"Save this for later then?" d’Artagnan sighed, pushing back the bed covers and getting out of bed, giving Athos a good view of his body.

"Count on it sweetheart." The Alpha growled, forcing himself up and out of bed, firmly denying himself the pleasure of simply grabbing his Omega and leaping back under the sheets with him! All he could hope was that it was an easy and swiftly passing day.


	7. Chapter 7

While at first d’Artagnan had been concerned that the change in his relationship with Athos would alter the way they worked together, and how everyone else treated him, he soon found he had nothing to worry about.

Things were different of course, when he, Athos, Porthos, and Aramis sat at the tables in the garrison for a meal or a break. Athos would frequently pull the Gascon onto his lap, or have an arm about his waist, or shoulders, they would exchange kisses, lingering touches, and embraces on greeting and departing, (much to the cat calls and teasing of other Musketeers) and naturaly, the rolled eyes and long suffering expression of Treville.

Their sparring sessions were in now way less feirce, Athos did not hold back at all, neither did d’Artagnan, however their sparring, the rush of blood and flush of their skin shining with sweet inevitably led to them making swift excuses to anyone who was with them and finding somewhere fairly private to releave the arousal they built up in them both!.

Porthos and Aramis held back in their training with d’Artagnan at first, not wanting to get on the wrong side of Athos, but this ended swiftly, and once the other Musketeers and apprentices saw that Athos was not going to rip them a few new ones for sparring with the Omega, they continued on as they had before the bonding.

Weeks went by with Porthos being accused of Murder, d`Artagnan, Athos, and Aramis having to prove his innocence, and in fact finding out it was the murdered boys Father who`s killed him and had been planning to blow up the Court of Miracles where Porthos had grown up among theives, whores, and murderers.

Then, the Kings own Mother came back to Paris, looking to oust him from the throne with her secret first born sons baby child.

Marie de Medici planned to use the infant to oust Louis from the throne, and as the baby was too young to rule, Marie would automatically be made regent, and thus, she would have the power she had lost since Louis had come of age and taken the throne as was his right.

When the Cardinal learned of this, his solution was the murder the child and the mother, to remove the problem completely. 

This meant that the Musketeers had to protect baby Henri and his Mother Agnes from not one, but two threats. Ultimately they fooled both parties into believing that the baby had been thrown into a river as Aramis had tried to cross the bridge with Marie de Medici’s men after him. 

Sadly to pull of this deceit Agnes had to be fooled too, so for several days she had to suffer through the grief of having lost a baby before they could reunite them. 

D’Artagnan came to feel an odd pang of desire as he spent time about the baby in the interim, thinking for the first time of perhaps having a baby of his own, one with Athos, something they had not yet really discussed.

This tinge of broodyness did not go unnoticed by Athos, whom d’Artagnan had found leaning against the door in the Bonacieux house, as he gently rocked baby Henry in his arms, feeding him milk from a specialy curved wooden cup so he could swallow it easily.

 

"You seem to be a natural," Athos had said in an amused tone, that had an underlaying emotion that d’Artagnan could not put a name to.

"He`s a beautiful boy." d’Artagnan had said, flushing a little.

"Indeed." Athos agreed, continuing to watch as d’Artagnan tended the infant and crossed the room to slip his arms about d’Artagnan’s waist, his hands resting on the Omegas flat belly, "I`m sure any baby that you bear will be twice as beautiful though." He had whispered into the Omegas ear, with a kiss to d’Artagnan’s throat Athos.

After that conversation d’Artagnan had not known what to think.

Since bonding with Athos he had already passed one heat, Athos leaving him alone to drug himself and sleep through it, apparently not wanting children, or at least thats what d’Artagnan had supposed, now however he was not so sure.

He wanted to be a Musketeer, he really did, and having a baby was not really going to help with that, but now he was really thinking about having baby with Athos. Something that would change his life completely, and it wasn’t just about his wanting to be a Musketeer, it was about their situation. They didn’t have a house to raise a baby, any family around them to support them, and the only real money they had was from Athos’ coiffers, which were not that over flowing, since he hadn’t received tithes from his estate in five years. 

 

Over the next few weeks d’Artagnan pondered this, trying to work out what he was going to do before his next heat.

 

With these passing weeks they did not see Milday de Winter either, not until a young servent girl of Comtesse de larroque was killed trying to give a letter to the Queen.

The girl was being educated by the Comtesse, along with Contance`s cousin Fleur. 

With Fleur disappearing after her her friend was killed the Musketeers were sent to the Comtesse’s salon to look for her and to ask the Comtesse about her relationship with the girls in general.

The Musketeers were greeted at the opulent home of Ninon de Larroque.

The Salon filled with women and Omega men, all reading books of philosphy, History, studying the Stars, and learning languages.  
"We`re looking for Fleur Bourdaux." Athos said, "If any of you can tell us her whereabouts....."

"You will address your questions to me!" came an abrupt and clipped voice, the Comtesse came forward, gliding across the floor like a swan through a lake.

"Ah, Comtess de Larroque" Athos said, bowing to her, "I am Athos of the Kings Musketeers…"

"I know who you are, I have oftern seen you at court and I have thought how handsome you are, there has always been a melancoly apsect to your features, which I had put down to mental vacancy, now I am not so sure!"

"Does being of Noble birth give you the right to be rude?" d’Artagnan asked, finding himself coming forward in defence of his Alpha to the beautiful outspoken Omega female. "Athos has done nothing to deserve your scorn Comtesse, it seems rather beneath a woman whom I have heard is enlightend."

Ninon raised an eyebrow at d’Artagnan’s lip, apparently amused by his defence of Athos, and impressed. "You are?" she asked, looking him up and down.

"D`Artagnan."

"D`Artagnan." Ninon repeated. "An Omega serving as apprentice in the Kings Musketeers? I have never before heard of such a thing."

"Because it has never happened before Comtesse." d’Artagnan replied, feeling himself flush under her inspection.

"D’Artagnan’s skills with a sword make him more than worthy as a Musketeer." Athos said, apparently not liking the way Ninon was looking his Omega over, "Now if you will forgive our intrusion...."

"I will not forgive it," Ninon said, stepping away from d’Artagnan and standing before Athos once more,"This is a place of scholarship and sanctuary, a place for women and Omega males to study without the crude attentions of men."

"I am sorry but we are looking for Fleur Beauduax who has gone missing, her family are anxious about her."

"Anxious to force her into domestic slavery no doubt," Ninon sneered dismissivly, "She`s not here, you can leave now."

Of course they did not depart then, after a few more barbs were exchanged, Ninon allowed Athos to search her house for Fleur, and on his return, finding nothing, he looking a little flustered which captured d’Artagnan’s attention.

"She has invited us back here for dinner tonight," Athos explained, "Both of us."

"Really?" d’Artagnan asked, a little surprised as they left the Salon.

"Perhaps she wants to kidnap your Omega and corrupt him!" Aramis teased, making Porthos snort.

"Corrupt me how?" d’Artagnan shot back, "What is she doing thats wrong? why shouldn’t Omega men and Women be given the same freedoms and rights as Alpha and Beta men?"

"Because it`s an Alpha, and a Beta mans duty to protect them." Aramis offered, only to d’Artagnan in his face gripping his collar.

"You think I need protection?, how many times have I bested both Alpha and Beta men?" the Omega snarled, "How would you like being dictated to all your life because of your gender? being told what you can and can not do? can and can not think? how would you like to be sold in marriage, given away to someone who`ll own you, own your body, be given the right to do what he wants to you whenever he wants? does that sound fair to you?"

"Alright now, thats enough," Porthos said, pulling d’Artagnan back, "Calm down now."

"The hell with calming down!" d’Artagnan snapped, rounding on him too, "You have no idea what it`s like to be treated as nothing but a potential brood mare, not worth education, employment, or anything save for pushing out children!, you think you`ve struggled because of you’re your upbringing on the streets? well try being an Omega for a while then talk!"

"Alright!" Athos barked, silencing everyone, "This is neither the time or place for such a discussion."

"Like there’s ever a time and place in this world!" d’Artagnan muttered snidely, only to jump as Athos got into his face.

"I will be willing to discuss this in great detail at another time, and in private, not in the full view of half of Paris."

"Is that an Order Mon Alpha?" d’Artagnan shot back, narrowing his eyes and refusing to back down, though every instinct in his Omega physiology was screaming for him to do so.

"No, I do not wish for it to become one." Athos replied, infuriating d’Artagnan all the more, with the fact he was refusing to lose his temper. "We`ll continue this in private." Athos said, "That I promise."

"I can`t wait." d’Artagnan sneered, looking away and gritting his teeth with frustration. He knew he was being unfair to Athos, was acting childishly, but he couldn’t let this go. The world was completely unfair towards Omegas and Beta Women, stating that they were not allowed to be what they wanted, to handle their own affairs, or to be autonomous.

Few Omegas and Beta Women had the courage to speak out about this, and meeting Ninon, who not only spoke out, but was actively trying to change things, was a breath of fresh air for d’Artagnan and he could not let it go.

 

*** 

 

Athos’ relationship with d’Artagnan did not improve by his decision to take the Comtesse to see the body of her late Maid.

An act to make her feel guilty for the death, though all it did was upset the woman, getting d’Artagnan’s back up once again, something he did not try to conceal as they made their way back to the Salon.

"May I ask Comtesse, d`you dislike Alpha and Beta men?" Athos asked,

"I have had many suitors, some really quite agreeable." Ninon replied easily, "However I believe marriage is an burdensome institution, I will not submit to it." d’Artagnan’s lip curled a little at her fire, though he felt a twinge to Athos next words.

"As a matter of fact I agree with you?, but why?"

"I am a wealthy woman and an Omega," Ninon explained, "But upon my wedding day everything that I own will become my husbands, including my body."  
Athos nodded his head apparently agreeing with her answer, "Besides," Ninon went on, "Are the two of you not bonded?"

D’Artagnan glanced up, surprised that she had realised this, "It was clear by the way you sprang to his defence this morning." Ninon explained, "You are a loyal but fiery Omega, quite the handful I should imagine."  
"That he is." Athos said, "But I would not have him any other way!" It was an olive branch, a peace offering for their argument earlier. While part of him wanted to keep sulking over the unfairness of life, d’Artagnan offered a small smile in return, deciding to take the adult option instead of the childish one.

"You approve of his becoming a Musketeer? you don`t plan on leashing him to a bed and nursery?" Ninon asked.

"We`ve not really discussed children at length." d’Artagnan replied, once again thinking about having a family with Athos. "Besides, Athos knows that leashing me would be no easy task, especialy as I tried to kill him when we first met!"

"Really?" Ninon laughed, "i`d like to hear that story!"

"Perhaps some other time." Athos said.

"Hm, yet you have not explained your aversion to marriage." Ninon said, "What has soured to it?"

d’Artagnan felt his breath catch in his throat, Milady, or Anne, or whatever she called herself was not a pleasent subject to bring up at anytime, and not seeing her or hearing from her in so long, was making both him and Athos uncomfortable.

"I was married once." Athos said slowly, "She.......betrayed me, and I do not mean by infidelity."

"I am sorry." Ninon appologised looking truly sorry, "I wish for equality between the sexes not hatred or bitterness."

"Lets us hope one day you shall succeed." Athos said, just as a Red Guard came tumbling down the steps of Ninon`s Salon, Aramis`s boot behind him helping him on his way!

"Trouble!" he yelled, running back inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter isn't great but I had a tooth extracted yesterday and am in a lot of pain


	8. Chapter 8

Milady watched from across the street, hidden in the shadows as The Comtesse was led out of her salon by the Red Guard. Under arrest for harbouring Fleur Boudin, and suspected of other more heinous crimes.   
A smirk grew on her face as she saw d’Artagnan and Athos following after the Comtesse, both looking distressed at her plight. 

Having seen the two of them at the Salon earlier Milady had been wondering how she might play this to her advantage and achieve what The Cardinal required of her. As it turned out Ninon herself had provided exactly what she needed to accomplish everything. Admitting to Milady, believing her to be her friend, Madame de La Chapel that she had the girls hidden in her Salon. 

From there it had been easy to orchestrate her undoing, and the added bonus to this was that it was hurting both d’Artagnan and Athos. 

 

Milady was still not sure what she wanted to do to the both of them, She wanted to hurt them, but she wasn’t sure how or if she wanted them dead. Until she was certain she was pretty much staying her hand against them. Although it didn’t stop her from causing them some distress by association, hence her glee at taking down Ninon. 

 

****

 

 

Not only was Ninon charged with harbouring the girls, she was also charged with Heresy and Witchcraft! 

Her trial was to be held at the Monestry of the Holy Cross. Just outside of Paris, but far enough away so Ninon’s supporters would not be rioting during the proceedings. 

 

"This is more than a little ridiculous." d’Artagnan said, as he and the others arrived at the Monestary. "Witchcraft of all things? They`ll be saying she flys on broom sticks and turns people into toads!"

"She lied, she had the missing girls in her possession." Athos coldly sniffed.

"She was protecting them." d’Artagnan argued, recalling bitterly poor Fleurs dismay at being sent home to her Father. Whom was determined to have her married off as soon as possible.

"Jesus Athos,” He snapped, “Not every woman is your damn wife!" a low blow, but d’Artagnan had been putting up with Athos’ mood all morning, that and the fact the Alpha had seen fit to drink himself unconscious the night before had not helped their make up at all. In fact it only added to their animosity which continued on throughout the trial, with both of them standing apart with their shoulders turned away from one another.

 

Unsurprisingly the trial was a complete an utter farce.  
Richelieu was detimind to twist every word that Ninon said, and that of poor Fleur, who tried desperately despite her fear to speak out for Ninon and save her.

"The court will hear the testimony of Madame de La Chapel." Richelieu called out, as d’Artagnan made sure Fleur was alright before she was bundled away by her Father. 

He did not bother paying attention to the Noble womans testimony until Athos began shouting.

"This woman is a Liar! She is not even who she claims to be!" the Alpha roared furiously, trying to get through the gate to reach Madame de La Chapel, whom, to d’Artagnan’s horror, as he caught sight of her now her fan was lowered, was Milday De Winter!

d’Artagnan felt his body turn to ice as he beheld her. His own body sheilded from her sight by others, a sickness swirled in his belly and his heart pounded as Athos continued to rage.

"She is a convicted criminal and a liar!"

"Silence this man, Madame la Chapel you may leave!" Richelieu ordered, as Treville, Aramis, and Porthos held Athos back, giving Milday her chance to escape.

With his paralysis broken d’Artagnan ran to Athos side, taking his hand as he panted, looking ready to commit murder.

"It was her was`nt it?" he whispered, "Good God it was her!"

"It was." Athos breathed angrily, "Its her!"

 

****

 

What followed next was Ninon being saved fom execution by The Queen and the Cardinal collapsing having been poisoned. 

Though Father Cistini insisted that it was witchcraft which had afflicted him, leaving Aramis and the Physicians to tend the Cardinal. While not normally malicious, Aramis couldn’t help but take some pleasure in the Cardinal’s suffering as he was forced to vomit after being force fed caster oil and mustard.

d’Artagnan joined Athos back in the courtroom, taking his hand gently and squeezing it.

"I`m sorry," he whispered,

"For what?" Athos asked, his voice sounding empty, "You can not be blamed for her actions."

"But I can for my own," d’Artagnan said, "I don`t want to fight with you, not now especially." Athos looked up, offering a weak smile and squeezing d’Artagnan’s hand.

"I do not wish to fight with you either, no matter how arousing you are when your angry!"

A small smile spread over d’Artagnan’s lips, but before he and Athos could continue to speak, Aramis and Porthos joined them and then they had to go and try to find who had poisoned the Cardinal, though a man with that many enemies it was rather like looking for a needle in a haystack, the size of Paris!

First they went to Constance, to speak to Fleur who vehmently denied poinsoning the Cardinal, which they did think unlikly anyway.

"I did`nt hurt him I swear!" she exclaimed,  
"This is the stupidist thing I`ve ever heard!" Constance declared, with a roll of her eyes, "Even from Musketeers!"

"Hey!" d’Artagnan protested.

"Let her speak." Athos said, raising a hand to prevent another argument.

"I swear I did nothing!" Fleur stated firmly, her expression dour as she rose from her seat, "I have to go, my Father is expecting me," she paused before going on, her expression bitter, "You know I am to be married? a forty year old with a meat stall in monmarte." She all but spat, "I`m told he`s quite a catch."

"Jesus." d’Artagnan hissed, shaking his head.

He knew how easily that could have been his fate, wed to someone he didn’t know, twice his age, sold off to an Alpha for breeding, he had been fortunate that his Father had not been predisposed to selling him in marriage, and again in finding Athos, it had saved him from Fleurs fate.

"It`s not fair," he sighed, "Not fair on her at all."

"Aye." Porthos agreed, not happy about the thought of a forty year old getting his hands on a girl of barely fifteen, "But what can we do?"

"I`ll talk to her Father, see if I can change Robert`s mind." Constance said, "It may do no good, but I can try."

"If it dos`nt work I`ll try," d’Artagnan promised, "She deserves a better fate than the one he`s planning for her.”

Constance spared him a smile as she went past back into the house leaving the Musketeers trying to find another lead.

They headed down to the Morgue to collect Father Sistini`s bag from the theif who had died.

"D`you have any idea now on how he died?" Athos asked the Mortitian.

"Some form of appaplexy." The Mortitian replied, "One minute he was laughing and drinking, the next he convulsed and fell down dead on the spot," Athos eyes widened looking at Aramis.  
.  
"Just like the Cardinal!" Aramis breathed

"Poison!" Athos said, hurrying to the bag, "Sistini, he must be the one trying to kill him."  
"Sistini, a Priest from Rome?" d’Artagnan exclaimed, as he joined Athos searching through the bag, while Porthos and Aramis examined the body arguing who was going to open the mouth!

"The Cardinal is hated, even by Pope Urban." Athos commented, as he searched though the bag handing d’Artagnan a bible.

"The pages are wet." the young man said, "Soaked in fact."

"Poison, wash your hand thoroughly." Athos instructed, not wanting his lover to fall victim to whatever poison was being used. Rolling his eyes d’Artagnan went to a filthy pale of water on the side dunking his hands in while Athos located the broken bottle which had leaked poison and joined d’Artagnan in washing his hands.

"Poor sod must have drunk half the bottle before he realised it was was poison." Porthos said.

"Sistini is at the Monestary." Aramis said, "And the Cardinal isn’t dead........yet," in unison they ran from the morgue getting to their horses to ride back to the monestary, for the first time in a Musketeers life, intent of saving the Cardinal!

 

*****

 

On arrival they found the Comtesse`s pyre being prepared, for some reason she had confessed to being a witch!, "Where is Sistini?" Athos asked one of the Monks.

"I don`t know." He replied.

"This is taking too long!" Porthos complained, when Aramis spotted the murderous Monk.

At break neck spead they ran to the Cardinal`s chamber to find Richelieu stabbing Sistini! Athos got off a shot straight into the preists heart killing him out right.

"Eminence! I`m glad to find you unharmed." Athos lied.

"Somehow I doubt that, but the sentiment is appreciated." Richelieu replied, struggling to his feet.

"You kew it was Sistini who tried to poison you?" Aramis demanded.

"Ancient relic, soaked in poison," Richelieu said, producing the knee bone of st Antony. "And old Papal trick, I should have realised sooner."

"Jesus Christ!" d’Artagnan snorted under his breath, "You`re so hated even the Pope wants you dead!"

"Apparently so." Richelieu snapped, glaring at the Omega, however his attention was soon taken up with Athos pleading for the Comtesse`s life.

 

A deal was struck, unfair, but Ninon did get to live, as far the world would be concerned she was dead, her property and wealth all forfeit to the crown, the Cardinal did allow her a small income to live annonamously in the country, so long as she never revealed any of what had occured.

Sistini`s body was burned in her place to show a corpse for verification, while Athos and d’Artagnan took Ninon to the carriage waiting to take her out to her new life in the country.

"What will you do now?" Athos asked.

"I was thinking of opening a school, for the daughters and Omega males of the poor." Ninon replied, "I shall enjoy being a teacher."

"Those daughters and Omegas will be very fortunate Comtesse." d’Artagnan said with a smile, "They will benifit greatly from your wisdom." 

Ninon spared him a warm smile cupping his cheek tendely yet briefly.

"Madame de La chapel," Athos said, "What did she tell you of her past?"

"Now that I think of it, practicaly nothing." Ninon replied, "So you did know her?"

"In another time, another life." Athos replied, as d’Artagnan clenched his teeth hating Milday even more for this.

"Be careful Athos," Ninon said, "She has the Cardinals protection, a blow against her, is a blow against him, and he will not take it lightly."

"Obviously," d’Artagnan muttered, "However I should think his protection will only last as long as she is useful to him, and produces what he wants."

"Perhaps," Ninon agreed, "However, both of you should take care if you go against her."

"We shall." Athos assured her, "That much I promise." Ninon nodded, offering a small smile, briefly kissing both their cheeks she departed leaving them to ride back to Paris as she headed off to the country, her fortunes gone, but her life intact.

 

Garrison

 

"What in the hell are we going to do about Milday?" d’Artagnan asked, as he lounged across Athos bed in the garrison, "The Cardinal is her protecter, he can survive everything including the Pope!"

"I don`t know yet," Athos replied, "However, everyone has a weakness, hers is arrogance, she trys to gain more than she can hold, that is and always has been her undoing."

"I spoke to Constance." d’Artagnan said, changing the subject, "She managed to convince Fleurs father not to marry her off yet, even let her continue her education."

"Thats good," Athos said offering a smile, and joining his lover on the bed, reaching out and stroking his cheek, "I`ve hated being at odds with you my love, I`d rather we were in agreement."

"So would I." d’Artagnan replied, leaning into the touch and reaching out to grab Athos shirt and tug him down to kiss slowly and deeply, "We have neve spoken about children though have we?"

"No." Athos murmured, running his fingers through the younger mans hair,   
"We have not."

"D`you want them?" d’Artagnan asked, "Sons? daughters? little ones running around, getting into mischeif, a nursery full of babes?"

"Full?" Athos asked, raising an amused eyebrow, "How many are you planning, an army?"

"Is that a yes?" d’Artagnan asked back, "That you want them?" 

Athos looked down at his lover, doe eyes gleaming in the candle light lips damp and swollen from kisses.

"Of course." He replied, "An army of sons and daughters with you!"

"Ah, one, maybe two, no more!" d’Artagnan said, raising a hand only to have it seized by Athos and kissed finger by finger.

"Six!" the Alpha countered,

"Two!"

"Five then!"

"Three." d’Artagnan offered, as Athos began to slide a hand up the inside of his thigh.

"Four and we`ll call it a deal." Athos breathed, running his hand over d’Artagnan’s cock, "Two boys and two girls!"

"Mmmnnnn, done!" d’Artagnan moaned and was rewarded with Athos pouncing on him hungrily, all but ripping his shirt and breeches off as he heatedly took possession of his Omegas body, "When d`you want to start on them?" d’Artagnan asked, panting as Athos thrust inside him.

"Whens your next heat?" Athos replied, making d’Artagnan’s eye widen in surprise, however any questions he might have had were cut off as Athos drove any sense from him with skillfull thrusts and twists.


	9. Chapter 9

After returning from a mission to collect a wild and violently dangerous criminal, by the name of Lebarge and inadvertently ending up fighting and kicking the crap out of some red guards, Athos and d’Artagnan were all too eager to get somewhere private.

With d’Artagnan’s heat now only days away the starting flush was in his scent and was fuelling Athos desires constantly, leaving him semi hard and aching for the Omega all the time.

They all but fell through the door of the Bonacieux’s house, lip locked and pulling at each others clothes as they went.

Groaning in passion d’Artagnan allowed Athos to push him down onto the kitchen table and wrapped his legs about the other mans hips, wriggling enough to make Athos snarl in passion and pin the Omega back, violently tearing at his breeches to gain entry to his lovers body.

"Jesus Athos!" d’Artagnan moaned, arching his back across the table and biting down onto the hand that found it`s way to his mouth.  
"My sweet Omega!" Athos purred, pulling down the Gascons breeches and fumbling with his own, only to have a chocked cough abruptly stop his progress.  
They both turned to see Constance in the doorway looking flushed red!

"Oh Christ!" d’Artagnan whispered, sitting up and pulling at his breeches as Athos backed away red cheeked himself.

"Sorry to interupt!" Constance said, a small smirk on her lips, "Would have been quite a show I`m sure!"

"Madame Bonacieux" Athos said stiffly, while d`Artagnan got off the table, red faced and almost laughing with embaressment, however before things could go any further, Monsieur Bonacieux came in dampening the mood immediately.

"Your rent is over due," he said to d’Artagnan without preamble.

"Yes, I`m sorry but I have not received any income from my farm fo two months," d’Artagnan said, avoiding looking at Athos, whom he had not mentioned this to.

"Well, you`ve put yourself in a difficult position." Monsieur Bonacieux said, "You`re a Farmer who neglegects his lands, and Musketeer with no comission in sight. I would tell you how foolish you are being, but I think it is already clear. Omegas do not serve in the ranks, never have, never will."

"Do not speak of what you know nothing of, Monsieur." Athos said, stepping in before d’Artagnan could loose his temper, which was flaring at the insults, "The Musketeers will be greatly fortunate to have d’Artagnan serving amongst us, and as for the rent, I will pay it, you may send the bill to my bank."

"Why would you pay it for him?" Bonacieux asked, clearly having not realised the relationship between d’Artagnan and Athos was not just one of friendship.

"Why not?" Athos replied blandly, placing his hat on his head he nodded to Constance, "We are due at the garrison, Good day Madame, Monsieur."

"Good day Constance," d’Artagnan said to her, sneering at Bonacieux as he went past, not even bothering with pleasentrys.

"Thank you." He said to Athos, as he joined him in the street, linking their hands together.

"You`re welcome," The Alpha replied, "Though why did you not tell me, you had not recieved any rents?"

"I thought there was just a delay, pehaps all this shit with Labarge has effected my lands aswell." d’Artagnan replied with a shrug, "Now he`s not subjecting Gascony to his terror the money will come, and I`ll pay you back."

"Forget it." Athos said dissmissivly, and before d’Artagnan could argue Athos had him pulled into a passionate embrace, whispering into his ear.

"Instead of paying me back, why not use it to purchase a cot for our Son or daughter?" 

 

*****

 

The reason for d’Artagnan’s lack of income became clear, after the Captain announced a contest between the Musketeers and Red Gaurds, for which he needed permission to comptete for as the Musketeer champion, with a thirty levre entry fee.

Lebarge had burned down his farm and stolen all his property, leaving him destitute, while the Captain offered him assurance of justice d’Artagnan was still sick with the knowledge that he had lost the last of his family`s hertidge to Labarge two months ago, and he had`nt even known.

Slumping in the archway by the courtyard he tried to fight off tears that threatend to come.

His hormones were running rampant with his nearing heat, making his emotions harder to control.

What had he now to offer Athos as a dowery? Or for a childs security? He had not a single sous to his name, and only the few clothes, a horse, sword and pistol to call his own.

A Musketeer comission was his only chance of employment, but thirty levre was alot of money and now he had nothing......

"Are you alright?" 

Startled d’Artagnan looked up, seeing Athos standing over him with a concerned look on his face, "Treville told me what Labarge did, I`m sorry."

"Not as sorry as I am." d’Artagnan whispered, looking away bitterly, he was a little comforted as Athos sat down beside him and put an arm about his shoulders.

“I was born in the house, my brother and sister too," he said, biting at his bottom lip and kicking at a stone, "I broke my left arm falling from the hay loft when I was six, learned to use a sword in the fields," his breath caught in his throat and Athos held him tighter, "I wanted............I wanted to take you there one day, show you where I grew up, have something to offer as a dowery, something for our children."  
he whispered, sinking into Athos embrace.

"I don`t need, nore do I want a dowery from you." Athos said, "But I would have liked to see your home, see where you came from," a couple of tears slipped down d’Artagnan’s cheeks which he quickly wipped away, they were attracting enough attention by the cuddles as it was without him sobbing like a child in the streets.

"Perhaps it can be salvaged," Athos went on, "Once we have some leave, you and I can go and see what state the land is in, see what can be done."

"I have nothing to pay for repairs." d’Artagnan whispered, sniffling.

"I however do," Athos stated, making d’Artagnan jerk up to look at him with wide shocked eyes,

"I can`t ask that of you, what about La Fere? The repairs on the mannor will cost a fortune as it is."

"Which is why I`m not going to bother," Athos replied, "La Fere holds to many bad memorys, I would prefer to build new memories, better ones elsewhere."

"In Gascony?" d’Artagnan asked, "Wouldn’t Paris be more practical?"

"Both," Athos shrugged, "A small house here, and a farm in Lupiac, somewhere we can go for holidays, somewhere our children can grow up when we`re at work.” He smiled, a rare full smile that showed his teeth, “We`ll find a way to make this work Mon Petit Gascon, that much I promise you." 

d’Artagnan offered a soft smile as Athos rubbed a thumb under his eyes, shifting any lasting tears and allowed himself to be pulled to his feet, "Now however, you need to train if you`re going to compete as a Muskeeter champion before you`ve been comissioned!" Athos declared, "And I will train you myself.”

 

Training with Athos was always tiring, but this was even more exhausting.

d’Artagnan was not concentrating properly, the starting flushes of his coming heat, anger and grief over his loss of the Farm, where the hell he was going to find Thirty Livre from were all weighing on his mind as he sparred with Athos, something which did not go unnoticed by the Alpha as he sparred with d`Artagnan.

"Leave justice to the courts," he said, as they prepared to go again, "You fought for this chance, now proove that you`re ready."

"I am ready," d’Artagnan grunted, swinging his sword to ready his arm,   
"What?" he demanded, noticing Athos’ smirk.

"That have natural talent is true, but you are to often ruled by your heart, not your head, it makes you reckless and unthinking."

"Can you cut the speaches and just fight me?" d’Artagnan snapped, not wanting to listen to Athos debasing his form right now.

"My point in a nutshell," Athos grinned, swinging his blade.

They fenced back and forth for a few moments in silence, before Athos began to speak again.

"I hear that normal prison isn’t good enough for Labarge," he said nonchalantly, as if he didn’t see the fire flashing in d’Artagnan’s eyes, and the added strength on the thrusts of his blade.

"He`s now in the Bastille!" d’Artagnan snarled as he swung around, his fighting becoming more empassioned with rage.

"Think of him living there," Athos goaded, "Living like a King!"

d’Artagnan let out a cry of rage, swinging on Athos, only to end up on the floor.

"See what I mean?" Athos said, lowering his sword, "Evey soldier has an achilles heel, control that and you contol the fight."

d’Artagnan resheethed his sword, stalking out of the garrison, furriously spitting at Treville as he went past. "So Labarge is in the Bastille is he?"

Treville gave Athos a long suffering look, the Alpha shrugged, “I was trying to provoke him.” 

“You succeeded.” Treville drawled, “Keep an eye on him, he’s too emotional right now, he might do something stupid.”

Athos nodded, sheething his sword and headed out to follow after d’Artagnan.

 

*****

 

A trip to the Cardinal for justice brought no joy, save kicking the crap out of a couple of idiot red guards.

Still seething d’Artagnan went to the Bastille to confront Lebarge, knocking a red guard unconscious he stole the uniform and headed into Labarge`s cell, detirmind to get a confession.

However the monsterous man soon had him pinned to the floor, his hands about d’Artagnan’s throat, squeezing painfully.

"You know what I like about slitting Omegas throats?" Labarge sneered, "It stops them talking!"

The large hands were cutting off his air, his head began to pound and his vision blurr as he felt the hands tighten their grip, bursts of light were exploding in his vision and he was on the verge of passing out… 

"Let him up!" came Athos voice, and out of the corner of his eye, he caught sight of his lover aiming a gun at Larbarge, who suddenly flung him down, stepping away.

Coughing and rubbing at his neck and head, d’Artagnan backed away, eager to escape the cell.

 

Hurriedly discarding the tunic of the red guard, d’Artagnan followed Athos out into the rain, still seething and feeling worse for having needed rescuing.

"That was foolish." Athos declared, as they leant against a wall.

"I could`nt help it, I`m not like you!" d`Artagnan snapped,

"You are." Athos corrected, "More than you know."

"No, I`m not," d’Artagnan snarled, "I can`t shut off my feelings or drown them in the nearest bottle! and I won`t be getting justice unless I fight for it."

"Getting yourself killed by that monster would not have brought you justice."

"Might have brought me some peace!" d’Artagnan fired back with a glare, pushing away from the wall he took off into the night, his pride stinging worse than his head and neck.

 

Gritting teeth, Athos decided not to follow his agravated lover, though every Alpha instinct in his screamed for him to do so, to disipline his Omega, to protect him, and most of all, to comfort him.

However Athos instead headed off towards the Garrison knowing, he would not be overly welcome in d’Artagnan’s bed tonight.

"You`ve grown careless Athos," came a familiar voice from behind him, making him pause, "I could have killed you just now."

Gritting his teeth, Athos turned to see his wife standing before him, "Shall we call this neutral ground?" Anne asked with mocking nonchalance.

"If you like." Athos replied, "I won`t attack an defenceless woman."

"Ah, your face is full of Questions," Anne said with a smirk, "Ask me anything."

"What exactly do you do for the Cardinal?" Athos asked, closing in on Anne, hating his traitorous body for responding to her low-cut bodice and full breasts.

"I`m a soldier just like you." Anne replied, then with a small smirk, "Well, not quite like you, but we all have to make use of our natural talents don`t we?" 

When he didn’t respond, Anne pressed closer to him dropping her voice in a low and sultry whisper,

"Was he good? That little Omega, was he hot and tight? Did he declare undying love for you? Want you to claim him?"

"I`m not discussing d’Artagnan with you." Athos said, he took a breath as Anne reached for the locket he still wore, and pressed a kiss to him that for a second he fell into before pulling back.

"D`you think I can forget who and what you are, what you did?" he growled, leveling her with a glare filled with pure hatred.

"Apparently neither of us can forget the past," Anne sighed, "I give you fair warning here and now Athos, stay away from me or you will regret it."

 

*****

 

 

Anne`s visit had unsettled Athos somewhat, though years of practice kept him from showing it during his training with d’Artagnan the following day.

The goading did not work as well on the Omega the second time, having realised what Athos was doing and made himself ignore the verbal jibes.

However, he still ended up on his backside, growling under his breath, he got back on his feet, wiping his sword clean and levelling it at Athos.

"Let’s go again," he said, wiping some sweat from his face.

"Aleady?" Athos asked, having been going to suggest a rest before beginning again.

"Unless you’ve not the stamina for it?" d’Artagnan smirked, "Having trouble keeping UP, with me?" 

d’Artagnan watched with satisfaction, as Athos eyes narrowed at the suggestive comment, bringing his sword up and lunging again.

"Your over confidence is your weakness," Athos said, as they parried, "You`re arrogance will get you killed one of these days."

"Oh Athos, with you it`s always the same is`nt it?" d’Artagnan sing songed back, "All talk, no action!" he rolled out of the way in a shoulder roll bringing his sword to deflect Athos, "Of course, it`s not your fault," d’Artagnan continued, knowing he was scratching at Athos resolve, "Age and drink tend to catch up with every man eventually!"

This was it, with curse that would have made Porthos proud, Athos let his gaurd down, swinging blindly at d’Artagnan who disarmed him and pinned him to the floor with his boot.

"Like you said, every jibe is a method to distract, how`s control working for you?" The Omega said, giving Athos a smug smirk,

"You`ll pay for that!" Athos growled, but amusment was shining in his eyes at d’Artagnan’s ploy, however the amusment faded as Treville`s face came into view.

"I`d expect better of a seasoned warrior such as yourself." The Captain remarked, "But I suppose keeping Up ones composure at all time can be difficult!"

Athos groaned at the inuendo, while d`Artaganan snorted with laughter helping him to his feet.

"Well done." Athos said, clasping d’Artagnan’s shoulder, "You did very well."

"Now all I need it the entree fee." d’Artagnan grinned.


	10. Chapter 10

The fee came from a surprising source, as d’Artagnan was leaving the Bonacieux after changing his clothes for fresh ones (his scent with his oncoming heat having begun to effect the Alphas at the garrison too much he had thought it wise to change)

As he crossed the street he came face to face with Milady/Anne.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he demanded, not bothering to be polite, while he would not reveal he knew her real identity he did not feel the need for pleasantries.

"Oh so rude, you still need a lesson in manners, I would have thought that Alpha would have broken you in by now," Milday said with a smirk that made d’Artagnan’s jaw clench. "However I have something you need, thirty levre?" she tossed him a purse that jangled with coins.

"Why would you give me this?" he asked, looking at the money.

"I`ve heard of what Labarge did to your farm, it is very unfair, and you deserve the chance to compete, I want you to compete, and win." Milday replied with a shrug.

"Whats the catch?" d’Artagnan asked still not convinced that this gift did not come without strings.

"You have grown suspicious since coming to Paris ha`vnt you?" Milday laughed, "Theres no catch, just take the money and win."

"I`ll accept it, as a loan." d’Artagnan agreed, "I`ll pay you back when I win." With a smug smile Milday nodded her head just as ’Artagnan discovered a necklace inside the purse, "Whats this?"

"A good luck charm," Milday replied, "Wear it when you compete." Neither of them realised they were being observed by Bonacieux as they exchanged words and parted company, however the draper was quick to take stock of the situation in preperation for telling the Cardinal whom he was now employed by.

Milady naturally had another motive than simply wanting to do something nice for d’Artagnan. Yes she wanted him to compete and win, but she was also plotting to drive a large wedge between him and Athos. Unable to decide if she wanted her husband dead or not, she had settled, at least for the time being on hurting him, and what would hurt him more than the loss of his pretty Omega?

Especially if she could continue to manipulate d’Artagnan and turn him against Athos, maybe even have him be the one to end Athos’ life.

 

*****

 

When he returned to the garrison and handed over the money to Treville, d’Artagnan shook his head, as Aramis bid goodbye to his patroness. A wealthy woman with a shamefully indifferent husband and several exceedingly annoying and yappy dogs.

Aramis twirled her and made a show of kissing her gallantly as they said their goodbyes, then walked into the garrison with a world weary look on his face and the air of a man who has laboured long and hard to earn his dues. 

Porthos snorted at the display while Treville just shook his head and rolled his eyes, accepting the money from the lothario. 

"Where did you get the money?" Porthos asked d’Artagnan, 

"Found my own patroness." he replied catching Athos eye, hinting that they needed to speak once they were alone.

"A welathy widow?" Aramis asked,

"Not as far as I know." d’Artagnan replied, "We met the first night I came to Paris, and she left me with a bloody dagger and corpse in the next room!"

"Bloody hell!" Porthos grunted,

"This is her amends then?" Aramis inquired with a frown. 

"I doubt it." d’Artagnan said, "However, who else was going to hand me thirty levre?" Porthos and Aramis both shrugged and murmured in agreement of this, thirty livre was a lot of money and d’Artagnan had very little chance of finding it elsewhere. 

Catching d’Artagnan’s arm Athos lead him discreetly to one side, "My Wife gave you the money?" he asked, keeping his voice low so that no one would over hear them.

"She did, just now in fact." d’Artagnan replied, "Don`t worry, I told her nothing, she dos`nt know I know who she really is, and I couldn’t really refuse that kind of money when it was my only chance for competing."

"You could have asked me for the money." Athos said, clenching his jaw and struggling to keep his frustration with Anne under control.

"You’re already paying my bloody rent to Bonacieux, I can`t ask anything else." d’Artagnan contradicted, then he frowned and a look of wonderment came over his face as he realized something. "Are you jealous? because there is no reason to be, she means nothing, our time together meant nothing."

"I`m not jealous!" Athos stated sharply, "Just concerned, I don`t know what her game is."

"What else is new?" d’Artagnan shrugged, "Now, I have a competition to win and a comission to earn, so your crazy bitch of an ex-wife can wait until later, as you`ve said Athos, mind over heart!" Athos narrowed his eyes at d’Artagnan’s comment, muttering under his breath about impudent Gascon’s as d’Artagnan sauntered away to start competing.

 

The trials went well. D’Artagnan performed adequately in musket firing, although no one could out do Aramis at this, the marksman had eyes a sharp as a hawk and an aim that was deadly as a snake. 

Porthos took apart everyone in hand to hand, leaving those unfortunate enough to be fighting against him, spitting mud from their mouths and being dumped in the hay or the trough! 

d’Artagnan’s final fight was against Aramis in sword work. Athos gave him a final reminder to think with his head and to stay cool. Kissing his cheek and wishing him luck as d’Artagnan stepped into the ring. 

Aramis was an excellent swordsman and while he managed to knock the maine gauche from d’Artagnan he did not get his sword, and d’Artagnan performed a very nimble shoulder roll through the mud, evading Aramis and retrieving his maine gauche much to Aramis’ surprise. 

After that it looked very likely that d’Artagnan would win the chance to compete, then Treville shocked everyone by saying he would take the challenge himself, leaving d’Artagnan seething with anger and pain. 

Even Athos was angry over it, shouting at Treville, confronting him over this decision and telling him to his face that he had no business trying to recapture his glory days at d’Artagnan’s expense. 

 

*****

 

Bonacieux House

 

“Treville’s taken the fight himself.” D’Artagnan informed Constance, finding her at the table darning a pair of stockings that had seen better days. She set the sewing down and sighed heavily in sympathy for him, 

“I’m so sorry.” 

d’Artagnan shook his head, “I don’t know what to do now,” he admitted, feeling tears sting at his eyes, “I had everything pinned on becoming a Musketeer and now…”

"Now you`ll be having to find other sources than Monsieur Athos for rent." Bonacieux stated, coming into the room soundlessly. Unlike Constance he showed d’Artagnan no sympathy, only contempt mingled with a suspicious amount of smugness. "No farm, no comission, you`d do better to look for a job instead of play acting at becoming a Musketeer!"

"Could you for once not speak?" d’Artagnan asked, rubbing his temples tiredly, "It`s irritating me."

"You should learn to watch your tone." Bonacieux said, "Omegas need to know their place."

"What place would that be?" d’Artagnan sneered back at the man, too tired and too depressed to bother with being polite. "If I don`t bow down to Alphas I`m hadly going to submit to a Beta, am I?"

"You seemed submissive enough to that woman yesterday." Bonacieux said his voice dripping with insinuation. "A little well born for your class I would think."

This information enflamed d’Artagnan and he advanced on Bonacieux like a cat on a mouse, glaring at him furiously, making the Beta take a step back at the cold fury in d’Artagnan’s eyes.

"Have you been spying on me you little cockroach?" he demanded, "It was you that went through my things was`nt it? stole the necklace she gave me for luck." He’d found the necklace missing that morning, had thought that he had simply misplaced it, only now he thought otherwise.

"What?" Constance gasped, looking shocked.

"So whose pocket are you in?" d’Artagnan asked, slamming his fist into the wall beside Bonacieux head, making the cowardly man flinch back having expected a blow. "The Cardinals? can`t think why he`d bother with a crawling reptile like you, he must be getting desperate for servents to wipe his arse!"

"How dare you...." Bonacieux began only to brake off as d`Atagnan gripped his throat, "d’Artagnan don`t!" Constance begged not wanting to see her husband hurt and not wanting d’Artagnan to become a murderer.

"I dare, you sniveling coward," d’Artagnan spat disgustedly, "And if you ever, EVER spy on me again, I`ll gauge your eyeballs out with my bare hands and feed them back to you!" 

Letting go of his neck, Bonacieux slumped down onto the floor shaking in fear and d’Artagnan spun on his heel heading to the palace for the contest.

Constance stared after him before turning back to her husband, disgust on her face as she regarded him. “You make me sick!”

“It’s the Cardinal.” Bonacieux rasped, “We could be richer beyond our wildest dreams!”

“I’d rather starve on the streets, You traitorous pig!” Constance screamed at him. Lifting her skirts she stormed from the room, slamming the door as she went, unable to bare the sight of her husbands face any longer.

 

******

 

Louvre

 

The walk to the Louvre helped calm d’Artagnan down somewhat, and by the time he joined Athos, Aramis and Porthos at the ringside he felt less like he wanted to take someones head off.

At least until the reason for Treville`s insistance on taking the competition himself became clear, as Labarge was announced as the Red Gaurd challenger, now a commissioned captain of the Red Guard.

“This has to be some sort of sick joke.” D’Artagnan whispered, as the monstorous Alpha who’d destroyed his home and very nearly killed him strutted before the crowds. Discreetly Athos slipped his hand into d’Artagnan’s offering support as the fight began.

 

Treville managed to hold his own for a while, but then Labarge`s monsterous nature got the better of him and he cheated beating Treville to the ground and fracturing his shoulder.

This was when the Musketeers stepped in not about the let their Captain be killed by that monster. After a few moments the King called them to attention declaring Labarge had cheated and Treville could choose another competator if he so wished.

"I nominate d`Artagnan" Treville said with a look at him making the Omega smile and ready his sword as Labarge laughed,

"My little Omega from the Bastille! you look even more pathetic in the daylight! I`m gonna enjoy this."

"Somehow I doubt it." d’Artagnan replied, circling the huge Alpha and easily defended the first strike. While Labarge had strength and ferocity, he had no honed skills with the sword making d’Artagnan a match for him.

However Labarge managed a single slice into his flesh as d’Artagnan swung back, cutting open his arm just below the shoulder.

"I wish I could remember burning down your farm!" Labarge goaded "it`d make killing you all sweeter!"

"Not so sweet as slicing your bollocks off will be!" d’Artagnan threw back, "You see I`ve figured out what you`re problem is."

"Oh yeah? Whats that then, Omega Bitch?" Labarge sneered, as they fought on, their blades clashing loudly.

"Well I felt it back at the Bastille, such a shame for an Alpha, such a defect, no knot and a cock about the size of a Beta child!"

Labarge roared surging at d’Artagnan who swing out of the way and then embedded his sword into the Alphas chest, spitting into his ear, "Thats for the people of Gascony, you sack of shit." Letting him fall to the floor he stood back panting. 

"Bravo d`Artagnan." The King cheered along with the crowd, declaring the prize money forfiet to the treasery, to the Cardinals chargin since it meant he was down several hundred livre. Pleased with himself and the way things had turned out, Louis made his way over to d’Artagnan.

"You defended your captain with honor and loyalty, something I admire most in all the world, please kneel." The King said,

"Get on your knees before he changes his mind," Athos grunted with a small smile, when d’Artagnan wavered for a second before dropping to his knees.   
"I commision you d’Artagnan into my Musketeers, my you serve it always with the same dilengence as today." The King declared knighting him.

"Thank you, Majesty." d’Artagnan breathed, hardly able to speak right now, in a daze he rose to his feet and had Porthos place the pauldron upon his right shoulder.

"Labarge destoryed your property?" The King inquired,

"Yes Majesty, a Farm in Lupiac Gascony." d’Artagnan replied, "Amongst much worse to others I`m sure."

"Indeed, Such a man will not be mourned I am sure." Louis agreed, his nose wrinkling as Labarge’s corpse was carried away to be disposed of. "However I think Gascony could do with better lords, a man with honor and good judgement," d’Artagnan glanced at Athos not knowing where this was going, however his lover was hiding a smile on his face and made no attempt to help him, "What is your full name?" the King asked,

"Uh, Charles d`Artagnan."

"Charles d`Artagnan, By my order you will now be Comte d`Mirande, lord of Castlemore, Lupiac, and Tarbes!"

"What?" d’Artagnan gulped his eyes becoming like saucers, "I......Majesty........"

"He`s extreamly grateful, Your majesty," Treville said, stepping in for the young man who was obviously too shocked to form any coherant sentences right now, "Perhaps a little tongue tied though!"

"Indeed," The King said, "I look forward to seeing you at Court d`Artagnan, perhaps in the company of Comte de la Fere!" with a pleased smile on his face the King departed, the gathered nobles doing the same as did a very displeased Richelieu, who was making a beeline for Milady.

 

"What just happened?" d’Artagnan asked shell shocked and looking around for some aid,

"You just became nobility!" Aramis said, slapping him on the back, "Monsieur le Comte!"

"I....I can`t be a comte, I know nothing about being a Comte, or how to be one."

"You`ll learn," Treville chuckled, "I`m sure someone can teach you all you`ll need to know!" he shot a pointed look at Athos, who finally came to d’Artagnan’s side,

"You`ll make an excelent Comte, we`ll have to get you some new clothes though, especialy for your investiture."

"My What?"

"Better explain things to him Athos." Aramis teased, "And get him a drink before he faints in your arms!"

"Indeed!" Athos smirked guiding a very bewildered d’Artagnan away.


	11. Chapter 11

It was on their way back to the Bonacieux that d’Artagnan regained the voice he`d lost since all this began, "Bonacieux is spying on me!"

"I`m sorry?" Athos asked,

"He`s in the Cardinals pocket, he`s been spying on me, I don`t how long for"

"You are certain?" Athos asked with a sigh, another problem to add to the list that seemed to be growing like a weed.

"Very sure, I can`t stay there any longer, I only just held back from ringing his neck earlier."

"Damn him." Athos growled running a hand through his hair, "Get your things, meet me back at the garrison, as a Musketeer you can now stay there."

"Are you asking me to move in with you Monsieur le comte?" d’Artagnan asked, seductively lowing his voice to a husky whisper and lowered his eye lashes against his cheeks, a suggestive half smile curving his lips.

"Indeed I am, Monsieur le Comte d`Mirande!"

"Weird.” d’Artagnan said, shaking his head, "I`ll never get used to that!"

"I`m sure you will eventually." Athos said with a smirk, kissing his cheek, "Now run along to get your things, I`ll be waiting, very impatiently!"

 

*****

 

Packing what few possesions he had took little time at all, and d’Artagnan took some pleasure in showing off his pauldron to Bonacieux and mentioning his Comtedom.

Seeing the paling of the mans face, with the fact he had just lost what could have been a very lucrative client made his sucess all the sweeter.

While assuring Constance that he did not blame her and would always be her friend, d’Artagnan left the house eager to see Athos and celebrate.

Celebration was of course what all the Musketeers planned, a large party complete with many barrels of beer, bottles of brandy, rum, and wine, fine foods snitched from the palace kitchens, and merry making followed.

Since he had just been made a Comte too, the Musketeers had fashioned a rediculas crown of wood which they had hung with flowers and ribbons which they insisted on placing on d’Artagnan’s head! giving him dramatic bows and curtsies along with alot of ribbing!

"I`ll never live this down will I?" he asked Athos plaintively,

"Not likly no." The Alpha replied, handing him a bottle, "You can drink yourself out of the embarrassment though."

"Thank god for that!" d’Artagnan groaned, gulping back some brandy and nearly chocking on the potant liquid as it burned down his throat.

"Just promise me I won`t have to wear lace, or those high healed shoes or silk!" 

"We`ll see." Athos said smirking, already planning d’Artagnan’s new clothing with a dark gleam in his eyes.

 

Watching them from across the garrison a melon in hand for shooting later, Porthos and Aramis watched d’Artagnan and Athos’ interaction. 

“Our little Gascon, a Comte and a Musketeer.” Aramis said, “Who’d have thought that little hot head who burst in here several months ago demanding a duel would have come so far.”

“Or had such an effect on our resident sourpuss.” Porthos chuckled, looking at Athos, who had a rare smile on his face as he said something to d’Artagnan that made him laugh, “It’s like the dark cloud that was over him has finally lifted and the sun has come out.”

“Why Porthos, who knew you were such a poet!” Aramis mock gasped, and winced as Porthos punched him in the chest, winding him a little. 

“So, you wanna get this done?” Porthos asked, tossing the melon into the air and catching it. 

Aramis gestured dramatically for Porthos to go ahead, “Ladies first!” 

Porthos snorted and held back, gesturing himself, “Shit before the shovel!” 

Both Men laughed dirtily and made their way to take up centre stage as it were, attracting all the Musketeers attention as Aramis placed the melon onto his head and Porthos took aim, firing and showering Aramis in melon juice and took a sweep bow as the garrison erupted into cheers. 

 

 

*****

 

The heat d’Artagnan had been expecting set in two days later.

d’Artagnan awakening with his skin burning, his cheeks flushed, and thighs wet with fluids, Athos needed no rousing from sleep, the scent reaching and awakening the Alpha in a moment. Arousing his cock and filling his knot.

Within moments d’Artagnan was spread across the bed, his fists gripping the wooden head board as Athos thrust inside him, harder and with far more brutality than ever before.

The heat drove any sense of restraint from either of them, making them unable to think of anything but the need to sate their bodies passions and fulfil the basic biological function of the heat. To make a Pup.

No words were spoken between them as they rutted on the bed, their bodies moving in perfect sync, Athos knot swelling larger and fuller than ever before, d’Artagnan feeling it burning inside him as Athos filled him over and over.

Blind to the pain, caring about nothing but the feel of Athos thrusting inside him , d’Artagnan bucked his hips and pulled at the Alphas shoulder to bring him closer, daringly biting the Alphas wrist and earning a slap about his face, only to be pinned down and fucked even harder as his throat was bitten and ravaged.

Hands tugged painfully at Athos hair making him snarl as the Omega beneath him tried to make him even more ferocious.  
Heated moans and gasps coming from the pliant body arousing him, and he roared as nails scrapped down his back, lifting his head and burrying himself inside the hot body, slapping the Omega again for the impudence.

Blood ran from swollen lips which the feisty Omega licked away, even daring to try and get up to ride the Alpha!

An unbridled Omega, one that did`nt know it`s place, such a treat! Athos snarled a warning which went unheeded, another blow, and d’Artagnan’s wrists were pinned in an iron grip, his throat held tightly so tight his air was short making it all the more exciting!.

He could tell the Alpha was not so much annoyed at his defiance as he was amused and aroused by it. Which on served to make him squirm and fight back more, then howled with pain as the Alpha suddenly pulled out of his body, leaving him bereft and aching, then before he knew it, he was being flipped over his hips held in steel grip and he was re-entered twice as brutaly, the Alphas weight all but pinning him to the bed and he felt teeth on the back of his neck making him yelp and mewl, writhing beneath the Alpha and leaning back into the forceful thrusts crying out for more.

 

D’Artagnan remained in heat for three days until it finally cleared, he and Athos coming back to their senses in a soiled bed of seed, blood, and sweat.  
Exhausted, hungry, and thirsty, Athos staggered to the door to go and find them some sustenance, stumbling across a package of food, water, and wine that was waiting for them, the other Musketeers having sensed the heat and stayed away, leaving them with that they needed.  
"Well that was.......exhilerating!" d’Artagnan commented, as he greedily drank, and proceeded to devour some bread and cheese.

"Madness would be closer!" Athos replied, wincing at the sight of bruises on d’Artagnan’s face "I`m sorry." He apologized.

"Don`t be, it`s normal is`nt it?" d’Artagnan shrugged, "I`m fine, perhaps a little sore.....completely knackered, but fine."

"You`re sure?" Athos asked, he had seen the blood, and not liked it one bit.

"Love, I`m fine, stop worrying!" d’Artagnan sighed, pulling Athos closer.

"I`m not hurt, you did nothing wrong, hell it wasn’t even really you, just the Alpha, like it was just my Omega."

"My Omega!" Athos corrected, kissing his cheek and placing a hand on d’Artagnan flat belly, "Think theres anything there now?"

"Too soon to know." d’Artagnan replied with a shrug. "We`ll know by next month if I don`t bleed."

"A month, a long time to wait."

"What are you always telling me about patience!?" d’Artagnan teased, pushing some grapes at Athos "You`ll just have to wait and find out along with me."

 

*****

 

Palais des Cardinal

 

“So, you no longer have d’Artagnan in your household.” Richelieu said, only gracing a nervous Bonacieux with half of his attention. 

“No, your Eminence.” Bonacieux confirmed, turning his hat around in his hands and shuffling his feet on the polished marble floor. 

“So, as a spy you are no longer of use to me.” Richelieu said, finally looking up. “I will commission you for the material for the Red Guards uniforms and that will conclude our business.”

“But your Eminence I can provide you with…”

“Good day, Monsieur Bonacieux.” Richelieu said, dismissing the man with a wave of his hand, turning back to the papers on his desk. Bonacieux opened his mouth to protest, but on of the Red Guards approached him, with a menacing look on his face that had the words dying on Bonacieux’s lips. 

Bowing shakily the draper retreated from the Cardinal’s office, and Milady stepped in from the back stairway. 

“I think you’ve broken his heart!” She commented,

“Well, you are the expert on broken hearts.” Richelieu drawled, making Milady narrow her green eyes, “After all, Athos broke yours, did he not, Comtessa de la Fare?”

Milady lifted her chin defiantly, “I did not love him. Love is for fools.” Richelieu snorted and gave her an amused look. 

“I trust you have a plan to turn the pretty little Omega from Athos?”

“Of course.” Milady said, shrugging, “What would you say is the best way to drive two lovers apart? What breaks a relationship faster than anything?”

“Betrayal?” Richelieu asked and Milady smiled, 

“Precisely. I know Athos. He is a jealous and possessive man. Once he learns of d’Artagnan’s past with me, that I paid for him to enter the competition, he will lash out at d’Artagnan, hurt him, leave the vulnerable little Omega alone and bereft.”

“Hardly bereft. He’s received his commission and he is a newly minted Comte.”

“Yes, but he will be the only Omega Musketeer in a garrison that adores Athos. They will all side with him, and as newly minted Comte who did not grow up as nobility he will be shunned and looked down on, isolated without a patron to guide him.” Milady explained, “What better patron than yourself, for whom else holds so much power at court and guarantee his safety and prosterity?” 

Richelieu puffed up at the flattery and the barest hint of a smile played on his thin lips, apparently pleased with Milady’s plan.


	12. Chapter 12

Three weeks later

 

"Get off!" d’Artagnan moaned, as Aramis fussed with his hair, smoothing it and making sure it was perfectly coiffed.

"Just hold still," Aramis said, ignoring the younger man, who was scowling grumpily as he was pampered and petted. "There." Aramis declared, standing back to observe his handiwork, well his and Athos.

"I bet I look bloody ridiculous!" d’Artagnan complained, his face a picture of irritation and discomfort.

"You look beautiful," Athos corrected with a smile.

"Angelic even!" Aramis added, receiving a nod from Athos.

"I hate both of you!" d’Artagnan grumbled, rising unsteadily to his feet in the high heeled ankle length shoes Athos had insisted he have, walking uncomfortably to the mirror he glared at his reflection pulling at the costly clothing as if it were the worst thing he had ever worn in his life!

He was dressed in midnight blue silk breeches, with a matching high open collared doublet, with gold threaded embroidery, wide elbow length sleeves, and mother of pearl buttons. A polished brown leather belt about his narrow waist, a pure white linen shirt complete with light blue lace cuffs and collar, a velvet cloak of dark blue hung from his left shoulder and down his back, white stockings incased his legs and of course the shoes of soft brown leather.

With his face cleaned up and the stubbled shaved off though he argued about it profusely! His black hair washed and expertly combed in place he did indeed look angelic and beautiful, though by his sulking expression one would think he was facing execution not an investiture at court!

"Stop scowling!" Athos said, joining him at the mirror, he too was out of uniform and dressed in clothing befitting a comte.

To d’Artagnan’s anger he was wearing boots, though polished and soft leathered rather than his usual worn pair he wore, ash grey linen breeches, a dark blue silk shirt, and a linen and velvet doublet of silver and grey, an intricate pattern in black silk embroidered the shoulders and the front of the doublet to the waist, onyx buttons shone brightly along with the silver clasp of the leather belt and a black cloak of silk acorss his left shoulder. 

With his hair washed and combed, beard trimmed he looked every inch the Comte de la Fere making d’Artagnan feel even more out of place and scowled harder.

"You keep pulling that face I won`t give you your present." Athos commented on the sour expression,

"Considering the last present was these God-awful shoes you can keep it!" d’Artagnan declared moodily,

"You`re an ungrateful brat you know!" Aramis said, lounging on the bed.

"And you’re a pain in the arse!" d’Artagnan shot back, pulling again at the stiff collar, "I am never wearing this stuff again!"

"A pity, since it will look so fine with this," Athos said, holding out a small jewellery box.

"Athos?"

"Jesus, you`re proposing?" Aramis cried, receiving a dirty look fom Athos as d’Artagnan opened the box gasping as he saw the black sapphire and silver broach within.

"Oh my god!" he gasped, "Athos......." Aramis let out a low whistle as he leaned over d’Artagnan’s shoulder to get a look at the jewel.

"I take it that’s better than the shoes?" the older man asked with a smile.

"This must have cost a fortune." d’Artagnan whispered, tracing his thumb over the flawless stone, "I can`t...."

"You can" Athos stated taking the broach and carefully pinning it to d’Artagnan’s doublet, which he straightened, "Now remember, head up, shoulder back, walk with confidence and grace."

"Confidence in high heels?" d’Artagnan snorted, "If I don`t brake my ankle it`ll be a miracle." 

At this point Porthos came in, doing a comical double take when he saw Athos and d`Artagnan, then proceeded to give a dramatic bow, "Your Majesties!" he said, sweeping the floor with his hand and coming up with a smug smirk on his face,

"Sod off!" d’Artagnan snarled, while Athos just rolled his eyes,

"C`mon, time t`go," Porthos said grinning widely, "The others can`t wait to see this." d’Artagnan inwardly groaned following after Porthos, with Athos a step behind him and Aramis bringing up the rear to go down to the stables.

 

Sure enough every Musketeer was there and the wolf whistles and cat calls began as soon as they caught sight of d’Artagnan and Athos.

"Just ignore them, keep your head up" Athos said, seeming uneffected by the attention save for some redness on the tips of his ears, where d’Artagnan’s cheeks were flushed crimson.

Treville`s wide smile upon their arriving at the stable didn’t help matters.   
"One word," he said holding up a hand to forestall anything the Captain might say, "Just one word and the other arm will be in sling!"

"Yes, Your Grace!" Treville said, mock bowing and making Porthos burst into laughter only increasing d’Artagnan’s discomfort, though he could congratulate himself on the fact he had`nt twisted his ankle in the shoes yet.

"Makes an adorable comte doesn’t he?" Aramis said, with an eat shit grin, "Makes you feel all paternal and loving doesn’t it?"

"Can I shoot him?" d’Artagnan plaintivly asked Athos, as he mounted his horse.

"So long as you don`t get blood on your clothes!"

 

*****

 

Louvre

 

The investiture was a breif ceramony in which d’Artagnan received his official scrolls and seal of his Comtedom, and a coronette upon his head as he knelt before the King and court.

He was not the only man being invested today, four others were also raised to Marquise, two Viscomtes, and another Comte, all looking much more comfortable and ready for this honner than d’Artagnan felt, even with Athos at his side offering unwavering support.

"Tis very good to see you back at court Comte de la Fere, out of uniform at least," The King said with a slight smile, "He cleans up very well dos`nt he Treville?"

"Indeed he does Majesty." The Captain agreed,

"Methinks d’Artagnan is a might uncomfortable though," the King went on.

"He is simply not yet used to this, Majesty," Athos said, speaking for d’Artagnan who felt rather tongue tied about the King still.   
"Looks a picture in silk though!" the King said, making d’Artagnan blush even more, "Perhaps we should have silks added to the Musketeer uniforms, what do you think Cardinal?"

"It`s hardly a material that would withstand the rough and tumble world of Musketeering Majesty." Richelieu replied, speaking through his teeth, which were clenched tight in indignation over d’Artagnan being made Comte. "However,” He added, “If many more Musketeers are made noble it may be nessasery."

"I have oftern found that Nobility, true nobility is something that comes from within, a mans actions speak of their honour more than their birth." The King said with unusual wisdom.

"Indeed sire, and no men are more honourable and befitting nobility than the Musketeers," the Queen agreed "I hope both Comte de la Fere and Comte de Mirande will be in my escort to Bourbon les eaux next week."

"Delighted Majesty." Athos said bowing slightly.

"Hm, let us hope the waters have an effect this time." The King muttered chirlishly ignoring the Queens flinch at the slight against her fertility and their lack of an heir.

 

*****

 

Unbeknown to Athos and d`Artagnan, Milady observed them both from behind her fan, her sharp cat like eyes watching them closely with fascination, she however gave no sign of startlement when the Cardinal paused beside her.

"Enjoying the sight of your Husband Milday?" he asked snidely, "Methinks his tastes have shifted elsewhere."

"Hm, d’Artagnan does look delicious all dressed up doesn’t he?" Milday said, showing no signs that the comment had stung, "Rather like a cake topped with sweet cream and cherrys, a wicked indulgence that just can not be resisted."

"Whatever game you decide to play with them, make sure it does not effect any of the King or my business." the Cardinal growled into her ear.

"Naturaly not." Milday replied with disinterest and moved away to get a   
glass of wine.

*****

 

The day progressed to the evening dinner and dancing, and gambling, the great dining hall with table set out to the sides with the King and Queen at the top table, their most favoured of courtiers by their sides, The Cardinal of course was at the Kings right hand.

The other tables were set left and right from the top table down the hall forming a horse shoe shape with the dancing in the middle, and mistrels playing to the side as servents brought in dish after dish of food, and great jugs of wine, or beer.

Athos and d’Artagnan were sat at the top of the right sided table closest to the top table, the Lord on their right was too busy flirting with his new wife who was all of sixteen compared to his fifty years, to be bothered with conversation with them, giving them more time for each other.

d’Artagnan’s eyes bulged when the saw the amount of food being brought in, in an almost constant stream, not just meat dishes of venison, lamb, beef, chicken, and game birds, but fish dishes aswell, salmon, trout, cod, prawns, and lobster, also pies and tarts, and fricases, vegtable dishes dripping in butter or sauces, freshly baked breads, and slabs of cheese.

"How in the hell can anyone eat this much?" d’Artagnan asked, looking at the huge amount of food that was soon laydening the tables.

The King and Queen taking portions from dishes then sending the dish down to others as a sign of favour.

"What is not eaten by the Court will be shared out among the servents, and the scraps will be given out to the beggars." Athos replied, sipping his wine and smirking at d’Artagnan’s wide eyed amazement, "Just wait until you see the sweets they`ll bring out." He whispered into the younger mans ear.

"They have room for a sweet after this lot?" d’Artagnan asked, genuinly astonished by the thought of such a thing.

"A large stomach is a sign of wealth!" Athos chuckled, glancing up as Aramis sauntered by.

"Evening gentlemen," he greeted "How’s everything going?" he asked, grinning like the cat who`d got the cream.

"I don`t think I`ve ever seen so much food in my life." d’Artagnan replied, frowning at the wine he was sipping, yet again it tasted metalic to him, yet he was drinking from glass not pewter or wood, and the strips of crisped bacon over the chicken breast he had on his plate was sickening him.

Normally he loved bacon as well, would bribe Porthos with slices of bread or eggs for his bacon in the mornings, but right now he was completely repulsed by it.

"Why would I......" d’Artagnan murmured to himself, trailing off with a sudden realization that had him give a little gasp.

"Are you alright?" Athos asked, breaking off his conversation with Aramis, who was sharing with him the days duty that he and Porthos had done while he and d’Artagnan had put their feet up as he termed it.

"Fine." d’Artagnan replied with a smile,

"Quite the little Princeling he looks too," Aramis commented, patting d’Artagnan’s head with his hand, which was smacked away by the younger man who scowled at him.

"Are you gonna stand here all night chattin` or are you gonna do some work with the rest of us?" Porthos grumbled, coming up behind Aramis who sighed and straightend up.

"No rest for the wicked!" he said with a comically resigned expression on his face.

"Just don`t start seducing Comtes and Marquis daughters," Athos cautioned him.

"As if I would!" Aramis replied with a rakish grin, as Porthos rolled his eyes and gave him a shove along shaking his head.

"How hasn’t he been hung for adultery?" d’Artagnan asked with a wry smile,

"The luck of the devil." Athos grunted, emptying his glass and beckoning a serving lad with a curl of his finger to refill it, d’Artagnan shook his head when offered, opting for water instead and watching some of the courtiers dancing, the Alphas of course leading, with the Beta or the Omega following.

"Would you care to dance Monsieur?" a voice from the side asked and d’Artagnan looked up to see the Marquis d`Nantes looming over him, all dark eyes and a quite obvious leer on his face that made d’Artagnanwant to squirm in discomfort.

"Louis Phillipe Leroux, Marquis d`Nantes." He said, introducing himself and holding out his hand for d’Artagnan to take. But Athos swiftly cut in for d’Artagnan who certainly had not been tought to dance as a courtier and was very worried about making a fool of himself.

"I`m afraid this gentleman is spoken for," he said with a growl in his voice and his eyes flashing challenge.

"Ah, Olivier, it has been too long since we last conversed," Leroux said straightening up with a smirk on his face, "At least you are sober this time, and not stinking like the town drunk!"

"How dare you?" d’Artagnan snapped, ready to challenge the Marquis for Athos, but the older man merely patted him, his arm holding him back.

"Indeed it has been, let me see now? Five years," Athos said, "The last time we spoke was right when your wife had cuckolded you with the Viscomte d`Tours!"

d’Artagnan snorted with amusment as the Marquis`s face turned red with fury and embarrassment.

"Now it has been a pleasure catching up with you." Athos said with false sweetness, "But I think I will take my Bond Mate to dance." 

Before d’Artagnanhad a chance to react he had taken his hand and swept him onto the dance floor.

"Athos I can`t dance!" d’Artagnan whispered worriedly,

"Just follow my lead Mon petit, I won`t see you wrong." Athos assured him, planing to get d’Artagnan a dancing master as soon as he could so this would never be a problem again.

"I make a tit of myself I`ll throttle you." d’Artagnan hissed, letting Athos take his hip with his right hand and stretch his arm out with his left hand. d’Artagnan’s left hand rested on his shoulder and he found himself easily able to follow Athos lead to this thankfully easy dance, laughing as he was spun out to drop into a crouch then came back up to be lifted by the waist and then set back down on Athos right, the man cirlcing him, and then taking his hand and hip again to lead him once more.

"See, I told you it was easy." Athos said smiling brightly.

"Yeah, yeah, alright!" d’Artagnan said, "Was that true about Leroux`s wife?"

"Oh yes, and she`s cuckolded him with the Duke d`Lorraine, the Comte d`Lyon, several Barons, and Soldiers!" Athos replied with snort of amusement, "The only reason he hasn’t had her condemned for it is the fact he`d lose her money, she has a fortune, but that will go to her Son by her first husband should the Marquis act against her, so he has to swallow what little pride he has and watch as his wife fucks everything male with pulse that orbits near her!"

"Bugger me!" d’Artagnan giggled as the dance came to an end.

"I plan to, as soon as we get home!" Athos whispered into his ear making d’Artagnan flush as he was lead off the dance floor.

 

Just as Athos had said, the sweet course was just as extravegant, Custards, Syllabubs, Whipps, Creams, Cakes, tarts, and flans, Sugared fruits and candied nuts, even marzipan figurines to nibble on.

Having a fondness for candied nuts d’Artagnan ate several of these and shared a custard with Athos, urging the man to teach him some Latin to further his education, Athos pointing out objects in the room, such as the tables, candlearbras, the wine jugs, the instruments the musicians were using and telling him the names in Latin, even teaching him a few basic sentences before they left to return to the garrison.

D’Artagnanhad never been happier to kick of shoes and undress in his life, swearing that he would never wear high heels again, nore stiff collars and certainly not lace.

Smiling in amusment Athos undressed rather more sedatly before taking the Omega in his arms and guiding him into bed, moving down to place soft kissess on his belly, a nightly ritual for the baby that might well be growing within.

"Another week or so and we`ll know," d’Artagnan said, stroking Athos hair with a smile, thinking about the odd changes in his appetite and wondering if in fact it was a sign of a pregnancy. "What d`you think about Jerome for a boy?" he asked,

"Jerome," Athos said looking up, "I like it."

"Jerome for a boy then, any ideas for a girl?"  
"Eloisa." Athos said, "She should be Eloisa,"

"We can only hope that he or she actualy exists then." d’Artagnan said, shifting comfortably in Athos arms, "Though I can say that wine has had a rather metalic taste for the past few days, and I can`t face pork, or any pork products........" he trailed off as Athos sat up a look of wonder on his face, "Don`t get your hopes up, it may be nothing."

"But it could be," Athos breathed his hand placed over d’Artagnan’s womb "It could be."

"It could," d’Artagnan agreed placing his hand over Athos, "It might be the start of something."


	13. Chapter 13

Bourbon les eaux Ten days later

The water of Bourbon les eaux were said to have remarkable fertility and Queen Anne was bathing in them daily, and would be for the next few weeks.

While Athos, d`Artagnan, Porthos, and Aramis stood guard in the peaceful and beautiful countryside surrounding the azure blue lake and white cliff face, bathing themselves at night and enjoying the cool clear waters not to mention the water fight that Aramis inadvertently started when he soaked Porthos’ bandanna!.

With his course not coming, a tenderness in his breasts, a continued aversion to pork products, plus an increased liking for apples and some nausea in the mornings, d’Artagnan was now certain that he was pregnant.

He didn’t have to tell Athos who was watching him like a hawk anyway, easily realizing the increased signs and the shine in d’Artagnan’s eyes.

At night they curled up togther sharing blankets when not on watch, Athos’ hands resting on d’Artagnan’s middle, tracing patterns onto the skin whispering about the baby, arguing playfully if it were a boy or a girl.

They had not yet told Aramis or Porthos, though Athos increased protectivness of d’Artagnan would soon give it away, as would d’Artagnan’s recent habbit of resting his hands on his belly with a reverent expression on his face.

With little to do they began daily sparring, which lead to d’Artagnan complaining when Athos and Porthos deliberatly slice his arm guard of which he was as protective of as a maiden aunt over her lace doilies!

"For the last time, mind the bloody uniform!"

"Doesn’t look right on you!" Porthos sneered,

"Too shiny, too new!" Athos agreed with a wicked smirk and a mischievous gleam in his eye.

"Looks like your Mum dressed yer!"

"Exactly!"

"Aramis what d`you think?" d’Artagnan asked, knowing the vanity of Aramis would be on his side, however he simply stated that they were in paradise, the sparring continued until Porthos kicked d’Artagnan in the middle winding him and landing him on the ground.

"PORTHOS!" Athos shouted both alarmed and angered,

"What?" the large Musketeer asked,

"I`m fine, it`s fine" d’Artagnan said, getting to his feet with Athos help and dusting himself down.

"Are you sure theres nothing.....?" Athos broke off, looking down at d’Artagnan’s middle and back again,

"Christ! don`t tell me he`s.........." Porthos broke off with a shocked expression. "I did`nt know...why did`nt you say anything for Christ sakes?"

"Say anything about what, whats going on?" Aramis demanded, having risen upon hearing Athos shout.

"We were going to tell you when we returned to Paris," Athos said with a sigh, his arm going around d’Artagnan’s waist.

"Tell us what?" Aramis asked,

"Can`t you guess?" Porthos replied with a grin, "Explains why you keep turning your nose up at bacon when you normaly love it!"

"Yeah, and my new fondness for apples." d’Artagnan said with a smile, his right hand coming to rest on his stomach, finally making Aramis put the pieces together at last.

"Holy Jesus!" the man said, "You`re pregnant!"

"Well he got there in the end." Athos commented dryly,

"Congratualtions, both of you, or all of you." Porthos declared, sweeping d’Artagnan into a bear hug, and patting Athos on the back roughly, "D`you think it`s a boy or a girl?"

"How would I know?" d’Artagnan laughed as Porthos released him,

"Rene is an excelent name for a boy and Reene for a girl!" Aramis offered with a cheeky grin.

"It`s Jerome or Eloisa" Athos stated.

"Jerome Rene?"  
"Nah, Jerome Porthos!" 

"How about you both shut up or we won`t ask you to be God Fathers," d’Artagnan threatend only to be pulled into another bear hug, leaving him groaning for air.

 

***** 

 

It was too good to be true, soon the peace began to get on Aramis nerves and he began to get antsy, complaining about the lack of anything to do.  
"Leave the birds alone." Athos said, as he sat with his back against a tree, d’Artagnan resting between his legs his head on his chest, eyes closed but a fond smile on his face.

"I hate these birds and their tweet tweets!" Aramis complained, slashing at the foliage.

"I though this was paradise!" Athos said slightly amused, exchanging a smile with d’Artagnan, who look up at him with a grin at Aramis dramatics.

"That was two days ago, now?, I`m bored, I miss Paris, the excitement, the noise, the danger," he aimed his gun on one of the birds, a shot rang out braking the peaceful silence.

"Aramis!" Athos scolded.

"That wasn’t me." the Musketeer said with an alarmed look on his face, as one they moved heading down the bank to a female body laying on the ground with a shot through her chest.

"Majesty!" Porthos cried, turning the body over, relief flooded them when they saw it was not the Queen but one of her ladies.

"Caroline?" came the Queens voice as she came out of the tent, "She borrowed my robe....."

"Get under cover!" Athos roared, Pothos took the Queen pulled her down out of the line of fire, with d’Artagnan keeping watch as Athos and Aramis went to find the gun man.

"d`Artagnan? how we doin`?" Porthos asked,

"Good to go," the youngest Musketeer said, taking the Queen arm Porthos helped her up the slope to the horses with d’Artagnan behind them, keeping a sharp look out for danger, they were joined almost at once by Athos and Aramis.

"Whats happening?" Porthos growled, as Aramis got the Queen onto his horse and leaped up behind her.

"Theres too many to fight, a whole group of them." Athos shouted, checking that d’Artagnan was mounted before getting onto his own horse, "We have to get out of here now."

 

*****

 

As it was obviously the Queen that the assasins were after, the Musketeers rode away leaving the Queens ladies without worry for they would be quite safe.

They rode long and hard reaching a wood in which they would rest of a while and take some food.

"I`ll go and see what fish I can get from the stream." Aramis said, stalking off as Porthos began to build up a fire to cook on, leaving the Queen in his care, while Athos and d’Artagnan checked the area making sure it was secure enough to rest.  
"Are you alright?" Athos asked,

"Fine, pissed off but fine." d’Artagnan replied, "Any idea who these knobheads are?"

"Such language!" Athos scandelized, "You`ve been spending to much time about Porthos!"

"We`ll have to make sure that he`s not around Jerome or Eloisa too much when he or she`s learning to talk!" d’Artagnan laughed imagining the words which would be picked up!

"God forbid." Athos agreed, turning his horse, "As for who these men are, I don`t know, but they are not some rebellious rabble brought together, they ride in formation, are well dressed and armed, more like soldiers than thugs."

"I think I`d prefer to be up against thugs, at least they`re predictable in stupidity." d’Artagnan grimaced, "But trained Soldiers, not counting the Red Gaurd of course, are more of a problem."

"Indeed." Athos agreed, "With luck we can lose them, or out run them back to Paris, I don`t want us to try and make a stand against so many with the Queen in our charge."

"Yeah, oh and if Aramis ever complains about needing more excitement and danger again I`m going to rip his tongue out!"

 

To the Musketeers dismay the Queen insisted on cooking the fish Aramis had caught, charcoaling them black and making them utterly ineadible!

If d’Artagnan hadn’t been feeling nauseaous before this he was certainly fighting sickness right now!

"Delicious your majesty!" Aramis lied, receiving a risen eyebrow from Porthos.

"It`s the first time I`ve ever cooked." The Queen declared,

"Thats.....surprising!" Athos managed to say, forcing himself to swallow the fish, as d’Artagnan tipped his from the bowl behind him in revulsion.

"Would you like another?" the Queen asked making, Athos freeze for a moment as his stomach lurched.

"Thank you but I am full." Athos lied, keeping his face completely neutral, Porthos and d’Artagnancopied his actions neither going to subject themselves to anymore of the blackend fish.

"Should`nt you be eating for two now?" Porthos whispered to d’Artagnan.

"Not right now!" the Omega replied, with a grimace swallowing some water from his flask just as the sound of hooves hit the ground and they made to move off.

"I`m tired of running away." Porthos complained,

"Maybe we should be doing the chasing." Aramis suggested.

"We can not risk making a stand with the Queen in out charge," Athos reminded them,

"Nore can we out run them forever." Aramis stated.

"When we can no longer run, then we`ll make a stand." Athos said as they remounted their horses.


	14. Chapter 14

From there it went from bad to worse, Athos and Aramis took refuge in a convent with the Queen.  
While Porthos and d’Artagnan rode back to Paris for help, however on arrival they found that the regiment were gone hunting with the King, only the Captain who was still healing from his fight with Labarge, Serge, one eyed Florian, and Jacques the stable lad were left in the garrison!

Investigation into the assassins lead to a money lender who had been killed, and the mark of Hugh O`Neill, a Catholic chieftan was found on the documents whom Treville explained had been exiled from Ireland as Protestants took over the country.  
More than that the trail lead back to Count Daniel Mellendorf, whom was in Paris seeking a Husband for his daughter Charlotte.   
Everything pointed to Mellandorf being the one to hire the mercenaries. Yet Mellandort was a Lutheran, a Protestant and Hugh O’Neill and his men had left Ireland because they were Catholic, they despised Proestants, so the fact it looked like they were working for one really didn’t make much sense.

With no time to ponder this and no choice left to them Porthos, d`Artagnan, the Captain decided to ride back to convent with Serge, Florian and Jacques dressed as Musketeers.  
d’Artagnan was no more convinced than the others were that Mellandorf was behind all this, for one thing he was certain he had spied Milday at the money lenders, and wherever she was the Cardinal was not far behind.

*****

 

Convent Bourbon les eaux 

Athos and Aramis had managed to protect the Queen and hold off the Assasins. Although to Athos horror Aramis had actualy slept with the Queen!  
In his grief over finding his ex fiance Isabelle who had become Sister Helene in the convent and died at the hands of the assasins, Aramis had sort comfort in the arms of the Queen who had been in need of comfort herself resulting in their spending the night together. An act of high treason they would both pay for with their lives should anyone ever discover this. 

Athos managed to kill the leader, Gallagher who divulged nothing of use at first, but the money in his saddle bag which he left for the repairs on convent revealed a signiture that made Athos blood run cold and d’Artagnan’s stomach turn over. 

"That flower, the Forget me not is the signiture of a woman who works for the cardinal," Athos informed the Captain, "This is not Mellandorfs work, this is something to do with him."

"It was her, I knew it was!" d’Artagnan groaned, rubbing his temples and continuing as he felt eyes on him, "At the money lenders, I caught sight of a woman, I`m sure it was Milday, I could`nt get to her in time to stop her from escaping."

"Who`s Milday?" Porthos asked,

"We`ll explain in detail later," Athos said feeling beyond tired after the last few days events, "We need to get back on the road, get the Queen back to Paris".

 

*****

 

Paris.

 

The King was delighted with the return of his Queen, and Richelieu managed to get all the credit much to the Musketeers chargrin, however they did have more things to discuss than his unearring ability to survive.

Sat quite comfortably in the Captains quarters, each with some good wine and a meal, Athos and d’Artagnan told their story of Milday.

Explaining how she had tricked Athos into marriage with her and killed his brother, escaped the noose by seducing Remy, then slit his throat five years later. How she was now working for the Cardinal and had gone on to kill God knew how many men and women. Also how she had met d’Artagnan the night he’d arrived in Paris and framed him for Murder, and that she had been posing as Madame de Lachapelle at Ninon de Larroque`s trial and had paid for d’Artagnan’s entree fee into the competition, though why she had done that they were still not sure yet. They knew there had to be some reason for her to do this, but so far the reason had not become clear.

"You`ve know who she is and where she is for months and not said anything to us?" Porthos yelled looking betrayed,

"We don`t know where she is exactly," d’Artagnan replied with roll of his eyes, "She`s under the Cardinals protection, she pops up now and then and disappears just as quickly."

"You slept with her?" Aramis scandelized, a cheeky grin on his face spreading over his face and an inappropriate comment on the end of his tongue.

"This is not a joke." Athos snapped, "Had d’Artagnan not been quickk thinking he`d have hung for a crime he did not commit." This wiped the mirth from Aramis’ face and his expression became troubled once more.

"Does she have feelings for you d`Artagnan?" Treville asked, "Something you could use against her?"

"I doubt it" the Omega replied, "Lust perhaps, but nothing more, however..." d’Artagnan paused remembering something, "Before I knew who and what she really was, I promised to kill the man who had left the scars on her throat, something she said she`d hold me too."

Athos looked up at this realization forming in his mind too,   
"A trick, we play her as she tries to play us." He said,

"Make her think I`m still on her side, as far as she knows I have no idea who she really is, and am still sympathetic to her, something she would no doubt try to use to her advantage." d’Artagnan agreed, "The only reason I can think of that she has helped me become a Musketeer, was her hoping she`d be able to destroy us from within, whether it was with the Cardinals blessing or not, it is something to use against her, and if I can get to her the Cardinal of Hell is only a few steps away."

"But how can you convince her that you`re on her side, why would she be sure of it?"

"If d’Artagnanand I were to.....have a public falling out, something involving her." Athos suggested, "A fight, bad enough for there to be a grudge between us."

"Yes, maybe and argument over her," Aramis said getting on board, "You two fight and......we take Athos side, leaving d’Artagnan abandoned."

"Maybe dismissal from the Musketeers in Athos favour," Treville added stroking his bearded chin, "Make it look as if d’Artagnan has been utterly abandoned and disowned, something that would make anyone vengeful."

"I get her to take me to the Cardinal, let him think that I`m on his side." d’Artagnan said with a grin, "We play him at his own game of manipulation, trick him into a confession."

"The fight between yer`s gonna have t`be bad." Porthos said, "Something drawing blood, a duel perhaps? that we brake up?"

"No, a shooting!" Aramis said his eyes shining with excitement.

"What?" both Athos and d’Artagnan said together.

"You struggle, Athos is drunk, has a gun in his hands, it goes off..."

"Excuse me, I get shot?, I`m pregnant in case you`ve forgotten!" d’Artagnan protested,

"You are!?" Treville asked glancing at the lad, "Congratulations!" d’Artagnan rolled his eyes and sighed heavily.

"I do not particuly wish to shoot my mate." Athos said, "Especialy not when I`ve drunk too much to be accurate."

"Just go for an arm, that won`t do much damage." Aramis said,

"No." Athos bellowed, "I will not shoot him!"

 

*****

 

Milady sat alone in her apartment drinking wine from a silver goblet which she held in a shaking hand. 

It had been a long time since she had been afraid, a very long time, but she was afraid now, afraid of the Cardinal, afraid of his wrath, afraid of what may become of her should the weak story of Mellandorf’s guilt start to unravel. 

She knew that Richelieu would hang her out to dry to save himself without a second of hesitation. He’s paint her the villain and she would soon find herself with a noose about her throat once more. 

How Gallagher had messed up so much she didn’t know, he’d never failed in the past, but this time… Well, Milady couldn’t say she was unhappy that The Queen was alive. She had no grudge against Anne of Austria, even admired the woman a little for having the ability to put up with her very childish Husband. Or maybe it was pity. Thinking on it and Louis childish idiocy Milady decided it was definitely pity. 

She gulped back her wine and rubbed at her forehead. She needed a contingency plan in case things went south. She still planned on using d’Artagnan, turning him against Athos and destroying their relationship, thus destroying Athos since she knew he would never withstand another heartache. But the plan was for the long game, not something she could pull off over night and while she was able to live comfortably thanks to Richelieu’s stipend, she did not have savings or that much wealth.

No matter how hard she tried to rack her brains she could not think of a way to save herself if everything went to hell, all she could think to do was to try and drag her enemies down with her when she fell.


	15. Chapter 15

The King organised a celebration hunt and feast for the safe return of the Queen a fortnight after the attack.

Both Athos and d’Artagnan were to attend as the Comtes de la Fere and Mirande.

This time d’Artagnan was allowed to select his own wardrobe, omitting all lace and the agonising heeled shoes for a wine coloured shirt with a charcoal grey satin doublet and matching breeches, along with freshly polished black leather boots, and a burgundy cape of silk.

Athos dressed in a white shirt, and an olive green doublet with tawny embroidery upon it, and tawny breeches with an emerald green cape and polished light brown boots.

For the finishing touch both of them wore their pauldrons upon their shoulders showing themselves as Musketeers as well as Comtes.

"Feeling alright?" Athos asked. Since returning from Bourborne le eaux d’Artagnan had been suffering some pretty vicious morning sickness that had seen him doubled over vomiting into the privy every morning, the nausea was lingering well into the afternoons making him lethargic and irritable that was only worsened by the soreness of his breasts and the bloated feeling he had in his belly.

"No worse than normal," d’Artagnan replied with a rueful smile, "Roll on the end of the first three months eh?"

"You`ll likely be complaining about not being able to fit into your clothes then!" Athos warned, taking a groaning d’Artagnan into his arms and kissing his cheeks.

"Knowing my luck I`ll end up huge," he complained sourly "If I get fat, I`m blaming you for it!" he stated pocking Athos chest,

"Oh are you indeed?" Athos chuckled, taking the hand against his chest and kissing it, "Well would it make you feel any better if I were to say that the thought of you grown heavy with my child is very arousing?" he asked, giving d’Artagnan a predatory look through half lidded eyes, 

"How arousing?" d’Artagnan asked, letting out a gasp as Athos pulled him closer by his waist and pressed his half hard cock and growing knot against his thigh,

"That arousing!" Athos growled, his mouth going to d’Artagnan’s neck and hungrily kissing it caring nothing for the fact he would leave marks upon d’Artagnan’s skin,

"Hm, no Athos, we`ve got to go," d’Artagnan protested weakly, his body melting into Athos kissess and caresses.

"Damn the King!" Athos breathed, pushing d’Artagnan back against the wall and lifting him up so he was stradling the man, their cocks pressed against each other making d’Artagnan moan in pleasure and buck against him, passionatly they kissed as Athos rocked back and forth rutting d’Artagnan against the wall, both of them were so involved with each other they didn’t hear the door opening or footsteps coming in, in fact they noticed nothing until a deep belly laugh and an amused chuckle had them looking up and seeing Aramis and Porthos standing before them with shit eating grins on their faces.

"Oh shit!" d’Artagnan hissed, as Athos backed away setting him back on his feet and leveled their friends with a glare.

"Ever hear of knocking?" he cried at Aramis and Porthos,

"And have missed that?" Aramis asked, "It was too good to pass up!"

"You can both go and...." Athos was cut off from finishing his sentence as Treville came and stuck his head round the door,

"Ready?"

"Oh they`re ready, what for I`m not certain but their definately ready!" Aramis replied, making Porthos giggle. Athos kicked Aramis shins as he went past, d’Artagnan, smoothing his doublet simply glared at them hoping his cheeks were`nt flushing to hard.

 

*****

 

 

The King of course was leading the hunt, Athos and d’Artagnan riding behind him along with Treville, the full Musketeer escort, and the Court.  
The Queen and her Ladies were enjoying the gardens in the peace of the country while the marquet tents were set up and the tables were layden with food, the fires lit and spits readied for roasting the kills.

"There is nothing better than the hunt," Louis declared, as they rode through the woods, the hounds running on a head to scare out rabbits and deer along with the beaters at their heels.  
"Tis` a fine day for it too Your Majesty," Treville replied with a fatherly smile, 

"Holloa!, up ahead!" came a cry from one of the courtiers, Comte d`Chevroux pointing out a deer that came from the bushes.

"On!" the King cried, leading the charge after the deer,

"Lets hope he can actually hit it this time!" Porthos grumbled to Aramis, who snorted in amusement.

While the King was many things, a fine shot and a good huntsman he was not, oh he could do it well enough, but if one was relying on him to fetch your evening meal then you would be waiting a long time and quite often go hungry unless he had help bringing down the kill!

Another deer was sighted as they rode along, this Athos brought down with a single shot to the head while King continued to hunt the second, leading the charge around to trap it and managing to take it down with a clean kill.

"Good shot your majesty" Treville complimented,

"Yes, and a good kill yourself Athos," Louis said, nodding to the Musketeer, who`s kill was being picked up and taked onto a wooden pike to be carried back to the feast.

"Majesty," Athos said, dipping his head slightly at the praise.

"d’Artagnan are you alright?" Aramis asked, seeing the younger man paling and looking positivly green,

"No, I think I`m gonna be sick," d’Artagnan whispered, breathing heavily to try and calm his stomach, praying he wouldn’t shame himself by vomiting in front of the King and Court. Bloody morning sickness!

But the smell of the spent gun powder and the blood was turning his stomach over and he wasn’t sure how long he could keep from throwing up if he stayed at the hunt.

"Perhaps you should go back," Porthos advised, laying a hand on his shoulder.

"Captain!" Aramis called, getting Trevilles attention, and Athos’ who immediately rode over to d’Artagnan in concern, "d’Artagnan’s not feeling well, We think he should turn back."

"Nothing serious I hope," Louis said, looking at his new Comte d`Mirande with concern.

"No Majesty, it`ll soon pass," d’Artagnan replied, giving him a weak smile and resting a hand over his middle, a gesture that the King caught and rose an eyebrow at, glancing to Treville, who merely shrugged slightly.

"D`you want to go back to the garrison?" Athos asked, ignoring the currious stares of the courtiers and the concern of their fellow Musketeers.

"No, I`ll be fine to attend the feast, I just can`t take the smell of the blood at the moment." d’Artagnan replied,

"With your majestys permission, may I escort the Comte d`Mirande back to the gardens?" Athos asked, fully intending to if he got permission or not.

"Of course," Louis replied, "And congratulations."

"Ah, thank you Majesty," d’Artagnan said blushing, the assembled courtiers mumbled and looked to one another wondering what the King was congratulating him for, while Athos lead d’Artagnan away.

"A fine heir will come from them I think," Louis said to Treville, "Handsome, brave, and loyal."

"Indeed Majesty," Treville said, "I can`t think of better parents."

 

***** 

 

All of the ladies of the court were present at the feast, gossiping and admiring the beauty of the gardens, sipping on wine as they waited for the King to return.  
Two charges took d’Artagnan and Athos horses as soon as they arrived. Athos lead d’Artagnan into one of the tents to sit down and drink some water to help settle his stomach and clear his head.

"Problems?" the Cardinal asked, as they headed towards the tent.

"Nothing for your eminence to be concerned with." Athos replied, moving past him with d’Artagnan on his arm.

"You do look rather under the weather Comte d`Mirande," Richelieu continued, "Nothing serious I pray?"

"I`ll never want your prayers Cardinal, save them for some who doesn’t care for their soul." d’Artagnan threw back, making some of the servents gasp or giggle at his impudence.  
"Easy, we can`t act yet." Athos cautioned him, taking him into the tent and sitting him down. With a snap of his fingers a servent brought water which d’Artagnan gratefully drank.

"I know, but he`s getting on my tits." d’Artagnan said, massaging a temple with his fingertips, "D`you think she`s here today?"

"Anne?" Athos asked, sitting down and took off his hat, running his hand through his hair, "Proberly." He admitted rather glumly.

"The two of them swanning about as if nothing happened, acting like no one can touch them," d’Artagnan spat, "It makes me sick,"

"It won`t be forever," Athos promised, "They`ll both pay, we just have to be patient."

 

*****

 

Milady was indeed present, her face hidden by her fan and keeping an eye on everything that was going on.

"d’Artagnan looked sick," she commented, as the Cardinal came over to her.

"Hopefully he`ll die from whatever it is." Richelieu spat, "And with any luck he`ll take the whole Musketeer regiment with him!"

"Musketeers do not die easily." Milady said, "A simple sickness would not be enough," she flinched back as the Cardinal rounded on her, glaring darkly.

"Well you have better find out what will kill them, because I am not putting up with this charade for much longer Milady." He growled at her,

"You have been less than usefull of late and I am growing tired of your mistakes, very tired indeed."

Milady swallowed hard, her hand going to her throat which she rubbed shakily, watching with wide fearful eyes as Richelieu glided away, his cape billowing out behind him in the wind. 

About her throat she felt the noose tightening, digging into her flesh and cutting off her air. 

She had to find a way to end this and she had to do it fast.


	16. Chapter 16

Three months had passed since Bourbon Les Eaux and sadly the Musketeers were not able to come up with a better plan to take down Milady and the Cardinal than the one that had been thought up when they had returned from the convent.

Reluctantly Athos came round to the idea of shooting d`Artagnan, they rehearsed the fight several times and where he would aim, making sure it would graze his upper arm doing no permanent damage beyond that of a scar.

The plan was for Athos to drunkenly take Milday hostage, threaten to kill her and get her to appeal to d’Artagnan, whom would rush to her aid and be shot by Athos. Treville, Aramis and Porthos would leave him bleeding and take Athos away, while they hoped Milday would take d’Artagnan in after having saved her life.

From there d’Artagnan would be dismissed from the Musketeers and go to the Cardinal with information about a letter implicating him in the Queens assasination attempt. Hopefully then they would get the Cardinal to admit his guilt in the Queens’ hearing, play the Cardinal at his own game of deception and finally make Milady face justice for her crimes.

Of course they had to find her first, which took nearly three months of traking, Porthos called in help from Flea, having to pay her informants well to work for them, and finally finding out where she was living, under an assumed name of course and what her regular haunts were for the plan to work.

Now four months into his pregnancy d’Artagnan was starting to show. His breasts were a little fuller and nipples much larger, his waist thickend and a softness forming over his body.

At present it like he`d just gained a little weight, but they could not wait much longer for soon he would start to really show too much for the pregnancy to be mistaken.

 

"Are you ready for this?" d’Artagnan asked, as Athos dressed for the night, already having downed one bottle of wine in preperation, and was preparing to drink at least one more if not two or three.

"I`ll never be ready to hurt you," Athos said, pulling d’Artagnan to him, "However I know this needs to be done"

"This will make our baby safe, end the Cardinals reign once and for all, " d’Artagnan said, pulling Athos hands down to rest on his belly, "In a few days this will all be over, once and for all."

"Then you and I will head to the country for a brake," Athos breathed, "See your new lands, get ready for our baby." Leaning forward he caught d’Artagnan’s mouth in a lingering kiss, not wanting to part with him but knowing that they had no choice.

"Just do me one favour," d’Artagnan asked,

"Anything," Athos whispered, his forhead pressed against the younger mans,

"Make sure you get the shot right, there are parts of my body I`d like to keep intact!"

 

***** 

 

Two more bottles of wine, a heavy layer of sourness, and a raging need to get this finished once and for all, Athos staggered through the streets, making a show of throwing his last wine bottle aside as he came upon Milday from behind.

Cocking his gun as he aimed it at her back, making her pause and giving him the chance to get his hands about her throat.

"Time to pay for your crimes, Milday," he hissed into her face, his wine scented breath ghosting over her and his heavy sweat soaked body holding her tight, pressing himself into her as all the anger, pain, and suffering she had caused him filled his heart and mind.

"Athos!" She chocked out as his hand tightend about her throat, "You can`t, you`ll hang."

"I doubt it." Athos whispered in response nuzzeling her cheek, "You`re the one who will die, you`ll hurt no one else, pay for Thomas."

"Damn your Brother," she spat, gasping as he jerked her throat sharply, just as Aramis d’Artagnan and Porthos arrived as planned.

The confrontation going just as they prepared for, Milday playing ball and reaching for d’Artagnan as they had hoped she would.

"D’Artagnan help me,," she begged "He`s gone mad."

"You know her?" Athos asked, playing the betrayal perfectly and inwardly hiding his smile at d’Artagnan’s wide eyed shock that could have fooled God himself.

"This is your mysterious benifacter?" Aramis said, looking disgusted, "Are you lovers aswell?"

"Once before I knew you." d’Artagnan shakily replied, acting his role to perfection.

Athos had to hold in his growl as Porthos shoved his pregnant lover with more force than he felt necessary, then Treville showed up and everything happened at once, d’Artagnan rushing forward, grabbing Athos arm, the gun shot they had rehersed over and over missing it`s mark as Athos`s drunken state made him sluggish and sloppy, his hand jerked and his fingers pulled the trigger.

As soon as the shot rang out Athos knew he`d hit d`Artagnan, shot him more seriously than winging his arm, the look of pain and shock on his lovers paling face told him everything he needed to know.

It took years of diciplin to keep from holding d’Artagnan to him as his lovers legs buckled and he fell backwards to the ground.

Aramis, Porthos and Treville rushed to him as his hands grasped weakly at his middle, his right side oozing blood into a growing puddle.

"You fool!" Athos roared, meaning himself not d`Artagnan, his stomach churning and his heart throbbing at the ammount of blood pooling about his Omega, the grey shade of his skin, the struggle d’Artagnan was having staying awake as Aramis covered his mouth with bloody hand, Porthos and Treville trying to keep the lad conscious.

"What have you done?" Milday gasped, "You shot your friend, your lover?"

"He`s nothing, a lying deceiving whore, just like you." Athos spat, feeling sick at the words, praying that the wound would be treatable and d’Artagnan would live, because if he lost him and the baby.....oh Mon dieu the baby! "He deseves to die like a dog in the street." Athos stated, hating the words, hating his mouth for saying them, "I`ll damn well finish the job now!"

Just as they had rehearsed, as he made to charge d’Artagnan and beat him to death Porthos blocked him, taking hold of him along with Aramis, leaving d’Artagnan laying in his growing pool of blood.

"Get him out of here now," Treville declared, "We`ll deal with this internally." Equally as disgusted at having to do this, Treville lead the way as Aramis and Porthos bodily dragged Athos back to the garrison, leaving Milday to help d`Artagnan, and pray to God she would.

 

*****

 

They had barely got into the living quarters of the garrison when Athos collapsed vomitting up every drop of wine he had consumed, his whole body shaking with revulsion and fear.

"It`s alright, you’re alright." Aramis said, patting his back and helping him to his feet, before he fell face first into the vomit that some poor sod would need to clean up.

"Get him to bed, stay with him" Treville ordered "I`ll deal with the rest"  
"Aye c`mon before yer faint" Porthos declared wrapping an arm about Athos shoulders and helping him to his quarters.

"Jesus Christ, d`Artagnan!" Athos moaned, as he entered the rooms, his hands running through his hair, "What if....I didn’t mean to...."  
"It`s a flesh wound, nothing serious." Aramis said, "It won`t have done any serious damage, maybe a cracked rib or two, nothing worse."

"How can you be sure?" Athos growled, kicking the wall, enjoying the throb in his toes, "If he dies...if the baby...."

"Nothing will happen to either of them,," Porthos said firmly, "Everythings gone to plan, he`ll be fine, they both will, and soon all of this will be over."

Resting both hands against the wall, Athos nodded his head, clenching his fists. God could not take his Angel from him, not take his shining light and their baby, God could not be that cruel as to let Milady claim yet two more innocents.

"I`ll go and check whats happening." Aramis said, heading out the door, while Porthos sat down on a stool taking out his flask.

"Best get some rest, we`ll proberly need it."

"I won`t rest" Athos said emptily, "Not until he`s back in my arms will I rest again."

 

*****

 

Milday had decided d’Artagnan was worth saving, getting a bystander to help her carry him back to her rooms, and calling a physician to stitch the wound, who gave him a dose of poppy milk to help him sleep, which he did dreamlessly, awaking well into the morning with a throbbing side and a feeling of movement in his belly.

At first d`Artagnan wasn’t sure what he was feeling until the fluttering happened again which brought a smile to his face.

Apparently the baby was making his or herself known, moving and squirming, letting him know that he or she was alright despite the adventures of the night before.

"I`m going to strangle him!" d’Artagnan grumbled, as he rose from the bed rubbing his side with a hiss of pain.

As he was dressing Milday came in and held a gun to his head, "I hardly think you brought me here just to kill me," he said, turning to look her in the eye.

Milady’s face was expressionless as she gazed at him, "The bullet grazed your side, a few inches to the right and it would have killed you." She said, her fingers tracing the wound gently.

"It was an accident," d’Artagnan said, turning away to finish getting ready, "Athos was drunk, didn’t know what he was doing."

"Really? you saw the look in his eyes, he hated you," Milday stated, "Said you were a deceptive whore and should die in the street."

"He was off his face, talking crap," d’Artagnan insisted, pleased that Milday had bought their charade, and relieved she did not know of his pregnancy, clearly having put down his rounder belly to weight gain rather than the baby within.

 

For the next two hours she continued to try and sway him to her side, spinning him a tragic story of her terrible childhood and having to live on the streets as a thief. How she had fallen madly for Athos and how his Brother had tried to rape her, that she had killed him in self defense and Athos had not believed her because of her past.

While d’Artagnan believed that she had loved Athos in her own twisted way and that she had been a theif the rest he did not, he knew Athos, had Milday been honnest from the start he would have accepted and loved her all the same, but she was a murderous liar, had betrayed him and was simply trying to get d`Artagnan’s sympathy, reminding him of his promise to kill the man who had branded her throat with the noose.

 

At this point Treville came in as arranged, his eyes checked d’Artagnan over releived to see him looking well enough, something he could reasure Athos about. But with Milday watching they had to play their parts.

"Athos has made it clear he can never serve at your side again," Treville said, "I can`t have such decention in the ranks, I`m sorry d’Artagnan but your destiny lies elsewhere."

"What?" d’Artagnan asked scowling,

"If you resign quickly I will see that no dishonner is attached to your name."

"No, what have I done wrong?" d’Artagnan shouted, jumping to his feet ignoring the throb in his side.

"I have not come here to judge you," Treville said, "Simply to tell you of my decision, I have to make a choice here, Athos is the finest soldier in the regiment, I choose him." Nodding his head at Milday Treville took his leave, leaving d’Artagnan acting like he was seething angry with Athos, and promising to kill Athos for her.


	17. Chapter 17

It was agony walking to the Garrison.  
His side felt like it was on fire, and his body ached from head to foot with fatigue, sheer adrenaline and the need to see things through kept d’Artagnan moving.

He was greeted by Aramis and Porthos, then Athos who looked pale faced and sickly, Treville calling them into his office as if to forestall a fight, when he was simply getting them all out of the way of the other Musketeers.

"So, you`re not dead then!" Athos asked as they stood before Treville`s desk.

"And you`re not drunk!" d’Artagnan replied, his voice laced with sarcasm, they held the pose for a few moments before laughter broke out and the four men embraced, Athos pulling d’Artagnan tight into his arms making the young man groan.

"Careful I`m wounded remember!" he moaned,

"Sorry Mon Petit is it bad?" Athos asked, sounding as if he hadn’t spent the whole night fretting over it and wasn’t still hating himself for the shot going wrong.

"Bad enough, you were meant to shoot me in the arm!" d’Artagnan complained,  
"But a shot to the side is so much more convincing!" Athos said, with a smirk as d’Artagnan rolled his eyes.

"You’re not actually suggesting that you aimed there on purpose, are you?" Aramis asked,

"Well accuracy is hard after three bottles of wine." Athos admitted a little sheepishly,

"At least that part was genuine!" Porthos snorted,

"D`Artagnan, does Milday believe we`ve abandoned you?" Treville asked, getting back to the point, "Does she trust you?"

"Almost," d’Artagnan said, "There is one more thing I need to do to convince her,"

"Oh?" Athos inquired,

"I have to kill you," d’Artagnan gave Athos a perfectly sweet smile meeting the incredulous gaze of his Alpha, "The Main square at noon, any ideas on how to play this?"

"Bit of gun play, acting, some blood?" Aramis said, "You can provoke a duel, Athos fires at you, you shoot back, he goes down, we go to aid him, tip some blood on him scream out that he`s dead, easy."

"A Pigs bladder, blood from a butcher," Porthos said, "No problem."

"Then I suggest you get to it," Treville said,

"Are you sure you`re alright?" Athos said, ignoring the others as he cupped d`Artagnans cheek, the Omega looked too pale for his liking, 

"I`m fine," the younger man assured him with a smile, "Though you`ve missed something rather special."

"Oh?" taking Athos hand, d’Artagnan pressed it against where the baby was moving the most, letting him feel the fluttering feeling under his flesh, almost laughing at the way Athos eyes widened, "Mon Dieu!, mon petit bebe!"

"What?" Porthos asked frowning,

"I think the baby is moving," Aramis said, with a fond smile as Treville averted his gaze from the touching scene, trying not to smile himself at the pair, as Athos hands spanned the whole of d’Artagnan’s middle to feel the baby`s movements,

"Lets get this over with" Athos sighed, reluctantly letting go of d’Artagnan "The sooner it`s over, the better."

 

*****

 

Just as the clock struck midday d’Artagnan made his way through the square, his body shaking slightly with adrenaline, spotting Athos, Porthos, and Aramis, he made his way over to them as loudly as possible to draw at much attention as he could from the crowd.

"Athos!"

"What d`you want?" Athos replied belligerently, his face twisted into an ugly snarl,

"I want an appology for how you have treated me," d’Artagnan replied, taking off his gloves,

"Or what?" Athos sneered,

"Or," d’Artagnan drawled, "We`ll settle this, like gentlemen," he delivered a stinging slap across Athos face with his gloves, triggering the faked rage and deranged maddness in Athos that had him shoving Aramis and Porthos aside, to pull out his gun and fire at d`Artagnan, missing entirely, and enacting a perfect fall to the ground when d’Artagnan returned fire.

Porthos and Aramis were down on their knees beside him in a second, pouring blood over Athos chest to look like he’d been shot.

"He`s dead!" Porthos bellowed, "Murderer!"

"Come back you coward!" Aramis shouted, as d’Artagnan ran, heading straight back to Mildays’ house as fast as his legs would carry him.

As soon as he burst into the rooms he fell to his knees vomiting into the nearest pot, sweat beading over his face and his whole body shaking, whether it was morning sickness, stress, or a side effect of being shot the night before he didn’t know, all he did know was that they had to get this finished soon.

Pouring himself some wine, d’Artagnan drank to steady himself as he waited for Milday to return, he did`nt have long to wait, she soon came in looking blank faced.

"Did you see it?" he asked as pointedly as he could, keeping his hands behind his back to hide the tremor in them.

"I saw," Milday said, going to the window, "I thought I`d feel something more than this, than this......emptyness, I loved him, and so did you."

"Yet now he`s dead," d’Artagnan said, thankful it was`nt true, that knowledge gave him the strength to be cold and clinical about this as he went on, "Aramis and Porthos will want revenge, they`ll be looking everywhere for me," Milday turned sharply giving d’Artagnan a hard look,

"I once thought you were like Athos, but your not, he had greatness, he would`nt be afraid."

"I`m not afraid," d’Artagnan snapped at her coldly, "Just practical, there is only one man now that can keep me alive, and I need to see him NOW."

Milday nodded her head shrewdly, reaching out to cup his cheek she came closer to kiss him, pausing when she felt the lack of response from d’Artagnan, "Are you greiving for him? Do you feel guilt for killing him?" she asked, searching his face as d’Artagnan rolled his eyes.

"I have just murdered a man, it does tend to dampen the mood."

"Not in my experience." 

"Well different people react differently, and I never said I was either in love with or still attracted to you," d’Artagnan countered back, "You`re not that beautiful, and you did betray me, and I think you`ve just seen how I deal with people who betray me," he pressed himself closer to Milday, laying his hands heavily on her shoulders and running his thumb over her throat, "I would not get someone else to do the job for me, and if I left you for dead, you would be dead."

Milady gave a slow seductive smile at d’Artagnan’s threat, angeling her breasts into him,

"Well you`re not Athos, but perhaps I can make something out of you, with the Cardinals help, come, he`ll be expecting us by now."

 

*****

 

Richelieu was even more insufferable than ever, his snide speeches and commentry making d’Artagnan grit his teeth to keep from ripping the mans tongue out, and he had to put on a display for him, threatening to slit Miladys throat before he could get Richelieu to listern to him about the letter.

"Why would they trade a letter for you if they can defeat me so pubilcally?" Richelieu asked, still glaring at Milady for having mentioned him to the late Gallagher.

"Because it is now a matter of honer," d’Artagnan sneered, as if talking to a child, "I killed their friend, that demands justice at their hands."

"Is he right about them?" Richelieu asked Milady, who gave the affirmative, "Treville would never allow such a thing," the Cardinal continued,

"He`d never have to know," d’Artagnan said, "Aramis knows where the letter is kept, go to him, tell him you`ll trade me for it,"

"And what do you want in return for this?" Richelieu asked, knowing that this had to come with a price.

"Your protection, and a comission in the Red Gaurds, as a Captain!" the captaincy was not part of the plan but d’Artagnan decided to throw it in none the less, giving Richelieu a smug look, "Nothing else would really be fitting for the Comte de Mirande now would it?"

"I surpose not," Richelieu stated with a sneer, "Besides since the loss of Trudeau we have rather lacked decent leadership for my gaurds," he beckond one of the two gaurds forward telling him to go to Aramis.

 

*****

 

Following the fake Funeral, at which Porthos and Aramis had all but driven Treville to distraction with their addlibing, they joined Athos in their favorite inn, the man hidden by a large hat and cloak.

"How was my funeral?"

“The captain had some lovely things to say about you," Aramis offered,

"Porthos even shed a few tears,"

"I`m sorry to have missed it!" Athos said, "Any word from d`Artagnan?"

"Not yet," Porthos replied,

"I`m sure he`s fine though," Aramis assured the man, who shifted uncomfortably clearly not loving the fact d’Artagnan was alone with proberly the two most dangerous people in France, however news came, the red guard bearing the message for Aramis that they had been waiting for  
"Here we go!" Aramis said, rising to his feet, "It`ll all be over soon."

Stood between two Red Gaurds, d’Artagnan had to hold back a flinch as Porthos roared at him upon his and Aramis entry to the chappel.

"Murderer!"

"It was a duel!" d’Artagnan threw back just as venomously.

"Fascinating as all this is, do you have the letter?" the Cardinal demanded, "Hand it over and you can do what you please to d`Artagnan."

"You`d murder the Queen just so one of your favorites could sit upon the throne?" Porthos asked, as Aramis handed him the letter, "Don`t you have enough power already?"

"This was never about power," Richelieu spat, trying to take the letter that was handed back to Aramis,

"Of course it was, you wanted a puppet on the throne next to the King so you could rule in all but name," the letter went back to Porthos, then back again as they continued to taunt the Cardinal into addmitting everything.

"The Queen is baren, is Louis dies without an heir then this country will be plunged back into civil war, I did what I had to do, what no one else was willing to do for the sake fo this country, now give me the letter!"

Once the paper was handed over he found out his mistake as he saw the blank paper, "Very clever, you tricked me."

"Into making a full confession," Aramis grinned as d’Artagnan made his way over to them a smirk on his face,

"You should know by now Cardinal, if your going to play deception you should expect to be deceived."

"Indeed," Richelieu said coldly, "But this will afford you nothing, what are the words of lowly Musketeers against the first minister of France?"

"How about the word of the Comte de Mirande?" d’Artagnan offered

"Anyway, while the King may not believe them, he will certainly believe me!"

The Cardinal`s face went sheet white as the Queen entered the room, everyone kneeling before her as she spoke, telling the Cardinal the only reason that she would spare him was for the Kings sake, but if he ever stepped out of line again he would pay for it, more severely than he could imagine.

After she departed Richelieu stood, gathering what was left of his pride as Treville and the Musketeers stood before him, "Well played," he said bitterly, "However Athos was your friend, your comrade, are you going to let his Murder go unpunished so easily?"

"It`s sad granted," Porthos said, "But we can always find other friends,"

"And he was always rather moody!" Aramis put in with a grin,

"Besides," d’Artagnan said, a smirk playing on his lips, "Why are you so sure he`d dead?" Richelieu grit his teeth rolling his eyes in frustration and annoyance, "One more thing, we want Milady de Winter, Anne de bruiel, or what ever name she goes by."

"She`s yours" Richelieu said "Shes no further use to me!"

 

*****

 

They tricked Milady into meeting them in the woodlands outside the palace, finding her alone and with a bitter smile on her face.

"So Richelieu has finally betrayed me at last" she said "Well, no matter, I`ve still won, Athos is dead......", she paused, as she said those words a long drawn out sigh escaping her lips and she turned seeing Athos standing behind her as the others dismounted.

"I should have known" she muttered,

"Did it taste sweet?, your revenge?" Athos asked, approaching his ex-wife.

"For a moment, then the world seemed some what diminished without you in it," Milday said, looking Athos up and down before glancing over at d’Artagnan, "So, you chose him then."

"Did you really think I`d believe anything you had to say after you set me up for murder?" d’Artagnan asked, "That I`d fall for that sob story you spun me after all the lies and blood shed? come on, no ones that stupid."

"Apparently not," Milady allowed, looking back at Athos, "Pretty little thing, you must have enjoyed breeching those virginal buttox, braking him in against an inn wall!"

"More than you could possibly imagine," Athos replied, "I`ll enjoy being wed to him even more!"

d’Artagnan’s eyes went wide at the unexpected proposal, his mouth opening to say something however that was when Milady dropped her bombshell, the insurance she had laid, using her Criminal friends from years ago to kidnap Constance and hold her for ransom against the Musketeers.

"Treville send them alone or else Madame Bonacieux will die" Milady stated firmly giving Athos a final look of bitterness, "I told you there`d be a final reckoning between us".


	18. Chapter 18

A very swift plan was put together. The four men gathering as much weaponry as they could to take out the criminals and save Constance.

Luckily for them the Criminals while vicious had little skill with Musket or sword and they made short work of them, entering the tunnel to find Milady with a gun trained on a filthy and bruised Constance.

"One more step and she dies," Milady said, her face twisted into an ugly sneer of hatred, 

"Stop this Anne," Athos said, "Enough people have been hurt,"

"You dare talk to me of hurt?" Milady snarled, "You don`t know hurt Athos, not yet you don`t,"

As she shifted the gun Constance managed to break free from her hold and run to the Musketeers.  
Aramis took her into his arms as she shook with relief, though Milady was now aiming at Athos,

"I should have slit your throat back at La Fere," she spat, unconcerned with having lost her hostage, Constance had only been a means to an end for her anyway. Her real and only goal was hurting Athos, "I should have made sure you burned with the house!"

"But d’Artagnan saved me," Athos replied, "My life and my soul,"

"Your soul?" Milady sneered, "I doubt that, all I have done is because of you, has been caused by you!"

"Thats not true," d’Artagnan said, daring to step closer to Athos, who was obviously trying keep everyone else out of the line of fire by separating himself from his brothers, but d’Artagnan would not have it, he was going to stand by Athos’ side no matter what.

"You made your own choices,” He told Milady, “You are responsible for your own actions, not Athos, so don`t try and pass all this off on him."

"You`re arrogant and young, still see the world as black and white," Milady said, in a voice that was almost amused, "Things are never that simple.” She looked to Athos again, her expression hardening once more, “I told you that if you did not stay away from me you would regret it, and now you truely will." In the blink of an eye she had shifted the aim of her gun and fired.

Athos cried out and dived towards d`Artagnan, but it was too late, as the bullet hit the upper left side of his lovers chest, d’Artagnan’s eyes went wide, his legs buckled and he fell to the ground with blood blooming over his chest.

"I`ll see you in hell Athos!" Milady snarled, pulling two more pistols from her cloak and firing them at Aramis and Porthos as they tried to go after her, unable to stop her as she fled.

"Let her go, damn her to hell!" Aramis yelled, as Porthos made to run after her, "d’Artagnan needs us!"

Athos was on his knees besides d’Artagnan pressing his trembling hand into the wound trying to stop the bleeding, a pool of crimson spread under him as much as it was on his front.

"Hold on, you`ll be alright, just hold on!" he begged as d’Artagnan coughed and shook under him, managing to lift a hand to clutch at Athos doublet, tears shining in his eyes.

"Porthos, Constance, get some help!" Aramis roared, as he dropped down beside the pair, "Get a Physician, and a barber surgeon, get them to the bloody garrison!"

"A....th..os," d’Artagnan breathed, struggling to get the name out between the growing pain and the tightness in his chest,

"Just stay still, you`ll be fine," Athos begged, tears flowing down his cheeks. Besides them Aramis was cursing in Spanish and French as he tore at his shirt beneath his doublet for material to slow the bleeding. He shooed Athos’ hand aside to press the material it into the wound having to grit his teeth as d’Artagnan groaned with the pain it caused him. 

d`Artagan coughed raggedly, as he tried to fight to stay conscious, the baby fluttered inside him making his heart hurt all the more, because it wasn’t just his life at stake here, it was the baby’s life too.

"M`sorry," he forced out, tasting blood in his mouth and at the back of his throat, as Athos lifted him bridal style. His head rested against the older mans’ shoulder as he and Aramis began to run through the streets back to the garrison.

"You`re going to be alright, you`ll be fine," Athos kept repeating this as he ran, tears blurring his vision and only sheer adrenaline keeping him moving, keeping him from collapsing and giving into the agony he was feeling in his heart.

 

*****

 

"Oh my God!" Were Treville`s words when he saw Athos carrying a bloody d’Artagnan into the the garrison.

"Porthos and Constance are getting help," Aramis stated, following after Athos to the living quarters, "Get us clean hot water, brandy, and bandages," Whether or not the words were meant for Treville or not it didn’t matter as he decided to act on them any way, shouting for Serge to boil water and bringing one of the brandy kegs up to Athos rooms, while he ran to get bandages himself.

D’Artagnan gave a weak groan as Athos laid him down on the bed, his lips were stained with blood and his face ashen, his eyes fluttering as the growing darkness pressed down on him, he barely noticed as Aramis used his main gauche to slice through his doublet and shirt to strip him without moving him anymore. 

"Athos?" d’Artagnan chocked out, spitting blood as he coughed and reached out weakly with his right hand, Athos took hold of it in a second and brought it to his lips, hardly noticing as Treville came bursting in with bandages, closely followed by Jacques the stable lad and Florin with the brandy and water.

Treville shooed them out with orders to send Porthos and the Docter straight up when then arrived, while praying it would be in time, hurriedly he started a fire in the harth in case it was needed for cauterizing the wound, a horrible way to treat any injury but sometimes the only way to save a life.

Athos gripped d’Artagnan’s hand tighter as Aramis tipped brandy followed by hot water over the wound to clean it and pressed brandy soaked bandages into the wound making d’Artagnan cry out weakly, his voice chocked and body hardly able to flinch against the pain though he was should have been writhing with it, instead he was unnaturaly still and growing paler by the moment.

"Just hold on mon chere, everything will be alright," Athos soothed, stroking d’Artagnan’s ashen cheek, his hand trembling and his heart lurching at the blood splattering on d’Artagnan’s lips, proof of internal bleeding as well as external, and d’Artagnan could not afford to loose anymore blood at all.

"A...th..osss," d’Artagnan whispered, spluttering on blood and feeling himself slipping further away even as he tried to hang on.

"Just lay still, you`ll be fine," Athos said desperately,

"Sorry...." d’Artagnan breathed his eyes rolling, "Love you.........." with that his eyes closed his body becoming completely limp, a stream of blood flowing from the side of his mouth.

"d`Artagnan?" Athos whispered touching his lovers cheek, his voice becoming an anguished cry of alarm and horror, "No, NO! d’Artagnan wake up!" 

Desperatly he clutched at d’Artagnan’s shoulders shaking him, "Don`t do this!, don`t go!" Athos all but screamed, pulling his limp lover to him and holding him tight as if he could hold back d’Artagnan from death’s grasp by sheer force of will, "Please please don`t do this to me, not now, not after everything, please don`t leave me."

Aramis looked at the ashen faced Captain, his hand over his mouth, all the prayers he knew robbed from his mind as he wittnessed one friend slipping away into death, while the other was being torn apart with grief and pain, Athos`s agonised sobs driving a blade into his heart and wringing tears from his own eyes.

Treville clenched his fists his jaw aching as he ground his teeth together holding back his own tears though his throat ached with sobs, silently praying to God not to do this, not to take yet another of his men, not a boy who`d barely begun to live, and a babe that still grew in his womb.

With loud steps on the stairs and the crashing of the door opening Porthos burst in, a physician and a barber surgeon beside him.

"Tell me I`m not too late," Porthos breathed, seeing Athos clutching a limp unconscious d’Artagnan in his arms and sobbing raggedly.

"No thank God, he`s still alive, only just," Aramis said, having felt d’Artagnan’s wrist for a pulse.

"Athos put him down, let them work," Treville ordered, placing his hands on Athos shoulder while Aramis gently took d’Artagnan from his arms laying him back down on the bed for the medical men to try and save his life, if they could.

"He`s pregnant," Athos mechanically said to the Physician, "In the fourth month."

"We`ll do all we can Monsieur," the physician said, glancing at the barber who was laying out his tools.

orthos and Treville pulled Athos from the room into the hall where Constance was waiting, pale faced and trembling.

"How is he?" she asked,

"We don`t know yet," Aramis replied, sinking down onto the floor reaching for his rosery to start praying, a hail Mary and the Lord Prayer on each bead.

Athos staggered to the window, resting his hands upon the frame and bowing his head, praying himself for d’Artagnanand their baby.

 

*****

 

After an hour the barber and physician came out, a smell of burned flesh in the air along with the sickening metalic stench of blood.

"How is he?" Treville asked, as Aramis shot to his feet.

"Alive, just," The physician said, "As far as I can tell the baby is still whole inside him as well."

"I cauterized the wound, and stopped the bleeding," the Barber surgeon said, "Dr d`Belros has treated it to try and prevent infection, and bound the wound securely, but he has not awoken yet."

"But he will though, right?" Porthos asked,

"We can not be sure." d`Belros said as gently as he could, "He has lost a great deal of blood, while we`ve stopped the bleeding now it may already be too late, if he does not get a fever or further complications he may live, but I can not make any guarantees right now, for his life or fo the childs."

The docter and surgeon were paid handsomely by Treville, and the Docter promised to return if d’Artagnan’s condition began to worsen, he`d left bandages and poltices and linement to treat the wound and try to ward of infection.

Though she did`nt want to leave, Porthos insisted on taking Constance home to her anxious Husband, whom he had to explain everything to. Once he’d learned the truth it shut Bonacieux right up from any complaints of accusations he may have had.

Tired and in need of a bath, a meal, and her bed, Constance bid goodbye to Porthos, promising to go to the garrison the following morning to see how d’Artagnan was.

 

Meanwhile Aramis and Treville sat in silence in his office nursing a brandy apeice, unable to think of anything to say while Athos sat by d’Artagnan’s bed, one hand holding d’Artagnan’s the other laid over the small bulge of his belly.

"Don`t go," he whispered, as tears began to collect in his eyes once again, "Please don`t leave me, you are my saving grace, my hope, my one and only reason for living in this cold and empty world," He paused, swallowing back a sob and pressing his forehead against d’Artagnan’s hand.

"If I loose you, I won`t survive, for my heart will be torn out and my soul utterly destroyed, please d`Artagnan, Charles, you have given me a reason for living again, given me hope and love, don`t take it from me now when we are on the cusp of everything," his hand rubbed the small bulge, squeezing d’Artagnan’s hand in encouragement, "This is our future, what are love brought into being, live, live for our baby, for us!, I`m begging you live, for me".


	19. Chapter 19

Six long agonising weeks went by without d’Artagnan awakening, first infection took him in a blaze of fever and sweat leaving him weak and frail, his skin ghost pale and body emaciated, his ribs clearly visable, cheeks hollowed, coller bones and hips jutting like knives.

This wasting and weakness did not help him any, as just when he managed by the skin of his teeth to fight of the infection he was stuck with a chill that left behind a lingering cough and another fever that came within a hair breath of taking his life.

By some miracle d’Artagnan managed to fight off both fevers and the chill, and did not lose the baby which continued to grow inside his belly, surviving on the small amounts of broth, milk, and water that Athos and the others fed him, and what could be drained from d’Artagnan’s body.

Athos hardly left his bedside, being put on compassionate leave by Treville, along with Aramis and Porthos, who stayed with him to watch over d`Artagnan, Constance came by daily with broths and fresh milk, and flowers from her garden to place in the window.

Finally after his second fever broke d’Artagnan stirred, his eyes fluttering and face creasing as he opened his eyes blinking as the sunlight shone onto him from the window.  
"Welcome back," Athos greeted a smile on his face, eyes shadowed with worry and fatigue, but extreme relief etched over his features, Aramis and Porthos wearing similar expressions as they rose from their stools near the bed grinning at their young friend.

"Athos?....where?.....whats going on?" d’Artagnan asked confused, the last he could recall was them leaving to rescue Constance from Milady and her Criminal friends, he could`nt remember being shot by her, and was shocked to discover that six weeks had gone by while he`d been sick.  
"Six weeks?" d’Artagnan whispered in disbelief, his eyes widdening as his hands ran over his middle which was much larger than could last remember "The baby’s alright?"

"Seems so," Aramis said, while Porthos went to spread the good news,   
"Certainly been growing well enough."

"So I see!" d’Artagnan chuckled coughing, Athos helped him sit up while Aramis got some water for him to drink which he gratefully downed, there came the sound of footsteps and Porthos came back in along with Treville.

"Look who`s finally decided to open his eyes again!" Aramis grinned backing away from the bed as Treville came over clasping d’Artagnan’s shoulder, "Welcome back lad, you had us worried."

"Thank you sir, and sorry for that." d’Artagnan said,

"Ah we`re all entitled to a rest now and then," Porthos grinned, "However don`t you even think about worrying us like that again!"

"I`ll try not to!" d’Artagnan assured him, "So what have I missed?, anything exciting happen while I was sleeping?".

 

*****

 

They told d’Artagnanof the Queens pregnancy, leaving out the detail that the baby was proberly Aramis`s, neither he nore Athos would be revealing that little detail anytime soon.

Melendorf had been cleared of the charges and had returned to Hamburg with his daughter Charlotte, how the Cardinal was at the present keeping his head down, alos regaling d’Artagnan with some humerous tales of what had been happening in the garrsion.

After a while however Treville, Aramis, and Porthos took their leave, giving Athos and d’Artagnansome time alone to reconnect after six weeks of worry and sickness.

"You look tired" d’Artagnan said, as Athos settled onto the bed with him "Have you been sick too?"

"I couldn’t sleep, or eat, I was so worried about you" Athos confessed pressing a kiss into d’Artagnan’s hair, his arms encircling the younger mans middle his hands coming to rest on the swollen mound of his belly, "I thought I was going to loose you."

"You`ll never lose me, never," d’Artagnan whispered, turning his head and kissing Athos stubbled cheek, "I promise I`ll always be with you no matter what happens."

"I couldn’t live without you Mon Petit Gascon," Athos breathed, lifting a hand to cup d’Artagnan’s cheek "I would`nt be able to live without you, I need you as much as I need air."

"Hush," d’Artagnan murmured, tears stining his eyes as he let Athos kiss feverishly at his hair and hold him almost too tight, knowing the man needed this, needed to reasure himself that he was alive and would be well, "I`m here I`m fine, all will be well now, I promise."

When Aramis checked on them after taking the good news to Constance, who threw her arms about his neck kissing his cheeks instead of slapping them as she usually did and crying out in joy, he found Athos sound asleep with d’Artagnan snuggled into his embrace, Athos protective arms about him and his hands resting on his belly, smiling slightly at the tender sight Aramis backed away quietly closing the door and leaving them to sleep ready to get the first good nights sleep of his own in weeks.

 

*****

 

D’Artagnan was not allowed out of bed for another week though he argued against it constantly, and even then Athos would only permit him to be up for a few hours at a time since he was still weak from his sickness, his body far too thin and skin ghostly pale from weeks with no sunlight.

The scar over over his left breast, was a grisly purple/red mottled and gnarled reminder of how close he came to death at Miladys hands.

Another problem with rising from his bed was that now the baby had grown none of his clothes fitted anymore, while they were loose, too loose on the rest of his emaciated frame, his breeches were too small to fit over his swollen belly, something he swore loudly about once he discovered this and glared at Athos who was unable to keep from laughing, a deep belly laugh that was rare from the oftern reserved man.

Constance was called in to let out d’Artagnan’s breeches and jerkins until new clothes could be made for the remainder of his pregnancy.  
With his new fortune as Comte de Mirande it was an easy matter to order material and tailers.

Once his health began to improve significantly enough for him to start taking him light duties about the garrison, which he would remain on till he had delivered the baby, his first day back at work had the Musketeers stopping their sparring, and target practice at Porthos loud cheer, turning to see d’Artagnan coming into the garrison with Athos at his side, and began to loudly clap and cheer, bringing Treville out of his office and turning d’Artagnan’s cheeks crimson at the attention which was being placed upon him.

"What happened to business as usual?" He plaintivly asked Athos,

"Those two I should think," Athos replied, nodding his head to the approching Aramis and Porthos, who were grinning like cheshire cats, the two stopped about four feet in front of the men and bowed with comical extravagance.

"Your graces, welcome back to our humble abode." Aramis said, as he rose, his eyes dancing with laughter and Porthos snorting in amusement.

"We hope you shall both be content and comfortable abiding with us here!"

"Ah now," Porthos said, raising a hand and stepping forward, "That should be all three of them should it not!" Cheekily he placed his hand over d’Artagnan’ sbump very aware of Athos glare and the flush of d’Artagnan’s cheeks, but even more so of the following cheers from the Musketeers congratulating them on the baby and calling out suggestions for names.

"Alright now, break it up," Treville ordered, shaking his head at the antics his Musketeers got up to, "I believe everyone has work to do, and if they don`t I can find them some....." Very quickly everyone seemed to have a task to do and occupied themselves with.

"I did`nt want a fuss!" d’Artagnan growled as Aramis and Porthos lead him and Athos towards the table nearest the stairs leading to Treville`s balcony from where the man was descending.

"Ah but we had to show how much we love you both, sorry all three of you!" Aramis declared, patting the bump himself only to have his fingers smacked by d’Artagnan.

"I`m not a bloody dog for petting."

"More of a puppy really!" Porthos grinned, getting an acidic look in response, "A cute little spaniel, all floppy ears and silky fur...."  
"If he is a Puppy what does that make you, a doberman perhaps?" Athos offered with a risen eyebrow,

"Here comes the wolf hound!" Aramis murmured, as Treville joined them glaring at him having heared the comment.

"d`Artagnan, it good to see you back on your feet," he said, clasping the young mans arm, "Are you sure your up to working?"

"Perfectly," d’Artagnan replied, "Besides, it not like I`m going to be doing any fighting or anything more strenuous than lifting bowls of soup or sheets of paper is it?"

"Not if you do not wish to spend the remainder of this pregnancy tied to a bed." Athos remarked with a small smile, getting a sour look in return.

"Sounds kinky," Aramis said grinning,

"So longs as you feel well enough to work," Treville said ignoring Aramis’ inappropriate comment, "But first sign of any discomfort you go home understood?"

"Yes Sir," d’Artagnan stated,

"Good, because I think Athos would have my hide if anything happened to you!" Treville said, leaving to inspect the men on target practice.

d’Artagnan groaned at this while Porthos snorted with laughter slapping him lightly on the back, "C`mon then, lets get on with some work, before Treville does find us something to do".

 

*****

 

With his light duties including doing inventory, weapon manainence, secretarial work for Treville, and kitchen work with Serge, d’Artagnan passed the next few weeks easily and happily.

The other Musketeers were always ready to offer him a seat whenever they saw him, treating him with consideration and friendship, and of course teasing.

They also offered pleanty of baby names and themselves as God Parents, but only daring to feel the bump and the baby kick when Athos wasn’t around because if he was then it was a one way ticket to getting their arses kicked at a later date under the pretense of training. Alpha’s were notoriously protective and possessive of their mates and offspring and Athos was no exception, not being overly comfortable or tolerant of other Alphas and Betas making physical contact with their Omega.

 

Athos and d’Artagnan also set about finding a suitable home in Paris, finding a three bed town house not to far from the garrison, with a small garden a fair sized kitchen, and parler.

The main bedroom they took for themselves which overlooked the garden with a small balconette from the window, the room next to it they turned into a nursery for the baby, the third bedroom would be for the baby`s nurse/governess once d’Artagnan was fit enough to return to work.

While Athos was uncomfortable about having servants he did decide to hire a housekeeper for them, to cook and clean at a decent wage, she was a middle aged woman, widowed with five children, three of which were married and two adolescents who were at home. She was round cheeked and cheery enough, getting their home ready for them without any difficulty and recomending wet nurses for them, although d’Artagnan was rather adamant at feeding the baby himself for as long as he could.

He and Athos moved into the town house within two weeks of purchasing the home, the furniture beging hastily moved in for them and decorating being done very swiftly with the promise of a large bonus from the Comtes.

Athos very much enjoyed waking in a large doubled bed with d’Artagnan nestled in his arms, his rapidly swelling belly squeezed between them, the baby often squirming inside, waking them both up with his or her eagerness to be paid attention.

Their sleepy morning kissess and gentle petting of d’Artagnan’s middle led more often than not to slow lazy love making, both of them taking their time to reach completion and enjoying the heady bliss as they rose to wash and dress for the day, both still taking breakfast at the garrison rather than at home and quite often having Aramis and Porthos at their house in the evening for dinner.

For the first time since the shooting Athos felt himself truly relax. Milady might still be in the wind, but she was gone and probably wouldn’t be coming back. Certainly not when Richelieu was still gunning for her. 

The house he and d’Artagnan had bought was becoming a home, Aramis and Porthos were very much their family and soon their family would grow with the birth of their Son or Daughter.


	20. Chapter 20

"I`m getting huge!" d’Artagnan complained looking in the full-length mirror and tugged on his let out breeches which were starting to become snug again about his middle, his navel had popped and was now sticking out in a nub surrounded by prominent veins and several stretch marks that d’Artagnan scowled at.

"You`re not huge!" Athos chuckled, slipping his arms about the younger mans expanded waist and kissing his neck "Very large but not.....!" he broke off in amused laughter and grunts as d’Artagnan squawked and swatted at him until Athos caught his arms and pulled him in for a kiss and nuzzled his face.

"You look beautiful," he purred, pressing kisses across d’Artagnan’s cheek, "You are glowing with radiance,"

"Cute," d’Artagnan snorted, rolling his eyes at the poetic compliments.

"It`s true," Athos insisted, dropping to his knees and cupping his hands around d’Artagnan’s belly gently kissing the swollen skin, "You are blooming in both beauty and fecundity, in truth you have never looked more lovely."

"Oh get up you daft sod!" d’Artagnan laughed with affection and blushed at the flattery, "We`ve got work to do remember?"

"Hhhooh damn duty!" Athos groaned, wrapping his hands about d’Artagnan hips and continued to kiss and nuzzle his middle.

"Fine words for a Kings Musketeer."

"The hell with the King!" Athos grumbled mutinously, "I`d rather stay here with you and spend all day kissing you from head to foot a dozen times."

"Hmmm, sounds good to me," d’Artagnan giggled, only to cry out as Athos suddenly lifted him off his feet and carried him over to the bed, setting him down and kneeling between his thighs kissing him hungrily while rubbing their crotches together. "Noooo, Athos, work!"

"Can wait, this can`t." Athos insisted, continuing to ravage the younger mans mouth while pulling off his breeches and kicking off his own.

Moaning with desire, d’Artagnan reached under the pillows for the oil handing it to Athos and arching his back as the older man prepared him, reaching out for Athos, pulling him close all thoughts of getting to the garrison leaving his mind as Athos thrust inside him for the second time that morning.

****

Garrison

 

Rather late and both wearing the marks of passion upon their necks and wrists, Athos and d’Artagnan arrived at the garrison, hardly able to look at each other without a ridiculous urge to giggle like naughty teenagers.

"And why are you two so late, may I ask?" Aramis inquired with a smug smirk on his face.

"You can ask" Athos replied blandly, "But that does not mean you will get an answer."

"Bloody hell!" Porthos guffawed, seeing the red marks on d’Artagnan’s throat, "He`s already knocked up, hav`nt you had enough rutting with him yet?"

"Porthos!" d’Artagnan protested at the loud comment, which had several other Musketeers leering and laughing.

"Ignore them they’re fools." Athos said, putting an arm about d’Artagnan’s shoulder and leading him away, pointedly ignoring the wolf whistles and cat calls that followed, honnestly one would hardly believe that the Musketeers were adults at times! 

 

****

 

While he was still able to travel, d’Artagnan and Athos rode to Gascony along with Porthos and Aramis so he could see the lands he now owned, and the large castle of Castlemore where he would reside when in his Comtancy.

Castlemore itself was situated upon a hill with a town beneath it, not to far from Lupiac, in fact on a clear day from the top of Castlemore d’Artagnanwas able to see Lupiac in the distance.  
The former Comte d`Castlemore had died eighteen month earlier with no offspring, his estates becoming property of the crown after his death and now belonged to d`Artagnan.

At the time of the Late Comtes death the retinue of the Comtes staff had been given leave to remain in the castle and maintain it for the new Comte once appointed.

That being the case the Castle was in very good condition and ready for d’Artagnan to take up home immediately.

LaBarage, having not had the gall to try and deface the Kings own property at the time of his tyrany had left Castlemore untouched, and since his rise to Nobility with the fortune at his disposal, d’Artagnan had given out funding for repairs to be made to the properties on his land that had been damaged by LaBarge, including his former family home which he had subsequently bequeathed to the family who had been maintaining it for him since he had left for Paris.

 

As was tradition the whole of the staff were stood out to greet d’Artagnan as he arrived with Athos, Porthos, and Aramis.

The Housekeeper Mrs Danieu, and the former Valet of the late Comte, Monsieur Baudin were at the head of the servants, the rest of the staff was consisted of four foot men, six house maids, one head chef with six kitchen maids and boys, a master of horse, two stable lads, and four grounds men.

The gaurds of the former comte had since moved on to work for others in similar service, and the grounds men themselves could all handle weapons well enough to act as gaurds if necessary and it was expected that d’Artagnan would apoint his own gaurds should he decide to have them, and he would have the right to call upon any and all of the able bodied men in his lands to fight for him and the king in time of need.

Dismounting his horse d’Artagnan couldn’t quite surpress a gulp when he saw the staff lined up ready to meet him and looked desperately at Athos for help, jumping as Aramis slapped his shoulder and chuckled into his ear, "You look like your about the face a firing squad, not your own staff Monsieur le Comte!"

"Stick it up your arse," d’Artagnan hissed back, his cheeks flushing somewhat and looking plaintivly at Athos, who did take pity on him and take his arm leading him forward while giving Aramis a well placed kick on the shin!

"Welcome your Grace to Castlemore," the Valet said, bowing low along with the rest of the staff, "I am Baudin, at your service."

"Um thank you, I guess," d’Artagnan mumbled, feeling very out of place and extremly out of his depths, which was not helped at all by Aramis and Porthos snorting with laughter behind him, he could also see more than one of the servents glancing at his prominant belly, making him blush all the more.

"His Grace le Comte d`Mirande is rather new to all this, and needs time to become acostomed to his new position," Athos said, taking charge for d’Artagnan, shooting a couple of withering glances at Porthos and Aramis who continued to ignore him completely.

"We are both sure you are all extreamly good at your jobs and will serve us with excellence."

"Indeed Sir," Baudin said, his chest puffing with pride, he was a late middle aged man and his warm eyes spoke of kindess and a genuine desire to make his new Lord comfortable. Partly to secure his own position of course, but also because he seemed kind by nature.

"Could you give us a tour of Castlemore while our bagage is taken care of and refreshments are made?" Athos asked

"Of course sir, at once," Baudin said, dipping his head and with a flick of his wrist the foot men ran for the baggage and the stable lads the horses, the rest of the staff moving aside as Baudin led the Musketeers inside.

"Thankyou," d’Artagnan whispered to Athos,

"This will all become much easier as time goes on," Athos reassured him,

"Says you," d’Artagnan hissed, "I recall you saying servents make you uncomfortable."

"They do!"

"Big help."

 

****

 

Castlemore was larger than La Fere, and older, with more than twenty bedchambers, a large libary, parlour, three dining halls, a ballroom, a large kitchen, three larders and a wine celler, and that was not including the servents quaters.

"Now I could happily live in a place like this," Aramis declared, "Fancy abdicating your Comtency and giving it to me?"

"Fancy throwing yourself off the highest turret?" d’Artagnan shot back.

"Not really!" Aramis replied with a shrug,

"Really fallen on yer feet lad, hell of legacy for the nipper," Porthos stated, admiring one of the large portraits hanging in the library, obviously one of the former Comtes ancestors by its age.

"Have you served in this household all your life?" d’Artagnan asked, Baudin, who was proving to be easy to get on with, making it easy for d’Artagnan to relax into this, ignoring any blunders that he might be making and obviously warming to d’Artagnan’s youth and honnest nature.

"I have worked and dwelt here for nigh on thirty years Sir, I started as a Foot man and was made Valet by the late Comte,"

"You`ll have your work cut out being a Valet to these two," Aramis commented, slinging himself down on a chaise gracelessly, "Olivier d`Athos comte de la Fere is uncomfortable with servents and little Charles here is a Gascon Farm boy!"

"Indeed sir, he seems more noble in nature than many of the gentry I have previously met!" Baudin replied, earning a slight smile from Athos.

"You need`nt call him sir, he`s just a pain in the backside and will be sleeping in the stables if he carrys on." d’Artagnan said kicking Aramis`s long legs so he could go past him and gratefully take a seat rubbing his back.

"Of course with the nipper on the way that`ll make for some fun about here," Porthos said having taken to examining the antique flintlocks on the wall,

"These halls will be greatly enriched with the sounds of children Sir, I am sure, something this place has missed for many long years." Baudin stated,

"Did the late Comte not wed?" Aramis asked curiously,

"He did sir, but tragically his bride died in child birth along with their son, and his Grace could not be moved to ever take another bride." Baudin explained, "A tragedy to be sure for he was a man with much love to give."

"I am sory for him, for what he missed out on," d’Artagnan said, stroking his middle and glancing up to see Athos giving him a warm smile.

Presently the refreshments were brought in by the foot men, wine, cheese, fruit, and some small cakes. Baudin took his leave of them as the Musketeers settled back on the plush furniture to enjoy their repast.

d’Artagnan scowled at Athos’ insistance that he eat plenty something he was frequently badgering d’Artagnan about, with the younger mans need to gain weight after his illness had left so weakend.

"Still trying to fatten him up are you?" Porthos teased, sinking his teeth into one of the pears,

"Of course," Athos responded, sipping at his wine,

"He, is sitting right here you know," d’Artagnan complained,

"We know, but you look so sweet with a pout on your face we have to goad you into it!" Porthos said, grinning widely.

"I don`t pout," d’Artagnan shot back, doing his best to simply scowl though on his face it came across as a pout anyway.

"He is adoreable with his bottom lip sticking out and his eye borws knitted together," Aramis ageed, "Cherubic really."

"Who did I kill in a previous life to end up with you as friends?" d’Artagnan complained,

"I`ve been asking that question myself for years," Athos put in with an ironic smile,

"You`re talking yourselves out of potential baby sitters here," Aramis cautioned.

"Considering how useless you both were with baby Henry what makes you think we`d have either of you look after our baby?" Athos asked, raising an eyebrow.

In the few days that they had cared for Henry before returning him to his Mother, Aramis and Porthos had proved to be hopeless when it came to feeding him, or changing his small clothes and soon lost patience when he cried, leaving the caring of him to d’Artagnanand Constance for the most part.

"We`re going to be God parents though," Porthos protested,

"Only if you stop tormenting me," d’Artagnan informed him firmly, "No more calling me adoreable, cute, cherubic, or making any references to the size of belly!"

"What about waddeling?" Aramis inquired, managing to catch the grape that d’Artagnan threw at him.

"You look beautiful mon Petit, ignore them both," Athos assured him, "And if they do keep on bothering us we can always throw them out."

After the long ride all of the Musketeers were happy to retired to bed early that night, d’Artagnan and Athos all the more so, wanting to christen their bed.

"This is one hell of a bed!" d’Artagnan stated, swiftly stripping off his clothes and flinging himself upon it scattering the pillows every which way and making the lace drapes flutter, "We should get one like this for Paris!"

"I`m not sure a King size bed will fit in our bed chamber at Paris Mon Petit!" Athos said fondly, and joining him on the bed in a more sedate maner, though very glad to see that d’Artagnan was feeling well enough to exert his usual youthful exuberance, he was all the more pleased when his lover climbed into his lap and wantonly wriggled against him kissing at his chest working his way up his throat to his mouth.

Groaning Athos wrapped his arms about d’Artagnan’s hips lifting him slightly as he kissed him between breaths, rubbing their tongues together and watching in satisfaction as d’Artagnan groaned with pleasure, as Athos thrust inside him, enjoying the sweet blushes that filled d’Artagnan’s still pale cheeks and spread over his chest, bucking his hips and keeping firm hold of his lover, who retaliated, meeting each thrust with one of his own, bracing himself against Athos`s shoulders with his hands and working himself over the older mans cock.

His dark eyes were dancing with lust and pleasure, half lidded, his pupils expanding with each thust of Athos cock, inside him the baby moved and kicked out as if enjoying it`s parents pleasure as well.

"God Athos!" d’Artagnan moaned, throwing back his head, exposing his neck and gasping as Athos sat up capturing him in his arms to devour his mouth in a long lingering kiss never stopping the rhythm of their writhing bodies.

"Love you forever Mon Petit," Athos breathed, his spine and head tingling with d’Artagnan’s hands running over them, against his own middle he felt the babys movements spurring him into deeper and harder thrusts bringing d’Artagnan to climax and following him soon there after.

Spent and sated for the present the two wound up in the large bed together snuggling under the covers in each others arms with d’Artagnan’s head over Athos chest drifting off to sleep to the sound of the mans heart.


	21. Chapter 21

Paris

 

D’Artagnan made one final visit to the palace before his confinement would begin, he had delayed it as long as possible, waiting until he was entering his ninth month before finally submitting to retiring to his home to await the birth.  
Dressed in loose tan breeches and dark brown boots, with a loose white shirt of linen and a doublet of dark blue velvet that was fitted across the chest then fell loose over his burgeoning belly, d’Artagnan approached the King and Queen, leaning on Athos arm now and making the best attempt he could not to waddle.  
Athos too was out of uniform, dressed in olive green breeches with a matching jerkin, a black shirt, and polished chestnut brown boots, with a cloak of grey slung over his shoulder, easily supporting d’Artagnan as they went to the thrones.

"Ah Comte de Mirande and Comte de la Fere," Louis greeted happily, "For obvious reasons d’Artagnanyou may forgoe bowing!"

"I thank your Majesty deeply for that," d’Artagnan said with a grin, his hand running over his middle.

"Not long now till the birth?" Louis asked, eyeing d`Artagnans fecund state with a sharp eye.

"Just three weeks Majesty," d’Artagnan replied,

"I`m sure you`ll be glad to get back into shape," Richelieu commented snidely, earning a glare from Athos.

"Oh I`m just looking forward to holding my baby in my arms instead of my belly," d’Artagnan replied with easy grace, "A healthy son or daughter, I mind not which."

"Indeed, he or she will be greatly loved and I`m sure very beautiful." Athos added, "So long as he or she takes after d`Artagnan!" This made the King and assembled courtiers chuckle with laughter and the Queen smile while the Cardinal offered a bitter turn of his lips that might have been a smile or a grimace.

"It is good to see you looking so well d`Artagnan," the Queen said, "You gave us all quite a scare with your injury and illness, you are fully recovered?"

"Indeed Majesty," d’Artagnan replied, dipping his head, "Thank you for your concern,"

"Let us hope you never suffer such again." The Queen added,

"Saddly Majesty life as a Musketeer is with its risks." d’Artagnan said, "Though I do not plan to get shot again any time soon."

"No, I think it`s me who`ll be in danger of bullets once the labour starts!" Athos gently joked, making the King laugh again always a sure way to get into his good graces.

The rest of the day passed easily, with light conversation and some time spent in the royal gardens and dining at the Kings table, which was a high honour indeed.  
To d’Artagnan’s insistance Athos submitted to dancing with several of the courtiers while d’Artagnan talked with The Queen and the King, finding it easier to speak with them now than in the past, sharing their choice of names for the baby, and promising to bring he or she to the Palace for royal blessing once he had been churched.

At midnight they departed from Fontainbleu heading back to their Paris home for d’Artagnanto begin his laying in.

 

*****

 

Athos was surprised the following morning to awaken alone in bed, considering how late it had been when they had retired to bed and d’Artagnan’s waning energy these days he`d expected his lover to still be asleep by him, however d’Artagnan was not present making Athos rise from the bed and throw on a shirt and pair of smalls to go looking for him.

He found him in the nursery next door, standing by the crib, dressed in a loose night shirt that was hanging off one shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Athos asked, coming up behind d’Artagnan and slipping his arms about d’Artagnan’s middle to rest his hands over the bump feeling the restless movements of the baby within.

"Couldn’t sleep," d’Artagnan replied, leaning back into Athos embrace with a contented sigh, "Just a few more weeks and he or she will be here."

"I can hardly wait," Athos murmured kissing d’Artagnan’s neck,

"You can`t?, I`d quite like to see my feet again!" d’Artagnan laughed, having lost sight of them weeks before.

"They look no different if that is any comfort." Athos offered kissing d’Artagnan again and stepping back so the younger man could turn to face him.   
Smiling with pure love, Athos placed his hands on the large bump shaking his head slightly as if he could hardly believe this was happening and that he was really going to be a Father in just a few short weeks.  
"I think I`ll miss the sight of you like this," he murmured, "Round with our baby."  
"I`m sure there`ll be a next time," d’Artagnan said, placing his hands over Athos’ who rose an eyebrow at this making d’Artagnan continue, "But not for a good long while."  
"Agreed," Athos said with smile, "Now, breakfast?"  
"Hm, breakfast in bed," d’Artagnan said, stepping closer to Athos and tugging open his shirt, "We`ve only three weeks before we`ll have a little one disturbing us, best make the most of it."

"Very wise Mon Petit Gascon," Athos agreed, taking d’Artagnan’s hands and leading him back to the bedroom, "I could`nt have come up with a better plan myself!"

 

****

 

For the next three weeks Athos was living on his nerves while d’Artagnan seemed to move into an easy serenity as they awaited the birth.

Treville ordered Athos to take Compassionate leave after two days of his pacing the Garrison and fretting over d’Artagnan at their home, jumping every time a messenger came and frankly driving everyone to distraction with his worries.

Aramis and Porthos visited daily to check on their friends, giving them any of the latest gossip and happenings in the garrison and teasing Athos for becoming a Mother Hen to d`Artagnan, every twinge sent the usualy reserved Musketeer into a frenzy, he was frequently checking d’Artagnan was well, as comfortable as he could be at this point, and all but biting his nails to the quick!

Finally after three weeks and two days d’Artagnan went into labour during the early hours of the morning. His stomach felt as if it were turning over along with a deep cramp running into his back, and a rush of blood and mucus between his thighs as he lay in bed.

"Athos, Athos," he said shaking the man’s arm,

"Hm what?" Athos asked sleepily coming too,

"The babys coming," d’Artagnan replied with a smile, "It`s started."

"It`s started, it`s happening now?" Athos yelled, all by leaping out of bed and tripped over the bed sheet, falling to the floor and cursing!  
"Calm down," d’Artagnan laughed, sliding out of bed himself so that he could at least change into a fresh night shirt and clean up a little before the midwife arrived, and so extra layers of sheets could be layed across the bed.  
"Calm down? you are joking?" Athos cried, throwing on items of clothing and miss-buttoning his breeches and nearly braking his toes shoving his feet into his boots.

"Just go and get the Doctor and Midwife, and stop panicking for heaven sakes!" d’Artagnan said, making his way to the bathroom to clean up and shaking his head as he heard Athos charging past him and down the stairs, yelling at the top of his lungs for any one of the many messenger boys on the streets to go and get the Doctor and Midwife!.

 

"You alright Monsieur?" A lad of perhaps twelve asked seeing the state Athos was in as he stood in the street, his shirt unlaced and his breeches half undone and his feet bare.

"No, take this livre, there`ll be two more when you get back with Doctor D`renn and the Midwife, tell the Doctor, d’Artagnan, Comte d`Mirande has gone into labour and to blood hurry!" 

"Yes Monsieur," the lad said braking into a run at once and leaving Athos to go back into the house.

 

*****

 

D’Artagnan had by then changed into a clean shift, was laying blankets across the bed and breathing through his first contraction, well aware he should stay on his feet and keep walking throughout the first stage to help bring on the second stage.

"Shouldn’t you be......I don`t know.....resting?" Athos asked, fretting about d’Artagnan as he made his way down stairs, using the wall and banister to support himself and waddeling through the parlour into the kitchen with Athos hot on his heels.

"What are you doing?" he asked, as d’Artagnan filled pots with water to put on the stove, 

"We`ll need hot water and linens," he said, "And make sure the privy is ready, bastards are likely to give me an enema."

Athos grimaced at this but did go to make sure while continuing to fret over d’Artagnan, who was waddeling about the house, even going out into the gardens rubbing his back and breathing though his contractions as he did so, turning with a smile of pure serenity for Athos, who stood watching, feeling more than slightly awed by the sight of his very heavily pregnant mate, stood in the garden bathed in moonlight, his great swollen belly bulging out before him, being gently caressed by his hands as he whispered quietly to the baby within, preparing them both for what lay ahead.

 

With the arrival of the Doctor and Midwife, Athos paid the lad and braced himself for what was to come, inside he was in a termoil of fears and worries, child bearing was dangerous, one in ten woman and male Omegas did not survive the bearing of a child, blood loss, infection delivery, child bed fever....Athos was all to well aware that this child birth might be the end of d’Artagnan and it was terrifying for him.

"Please God," Athos found himself whispering and dropping to his knees, as the Midwife and Docter took charge, giving d’Artagnan the enema he had dreaded.

"Please don`t take either of them from me," he prayed, "They are good and pure and deserve life, our child will be loved and adored whatever the gender, and will need his or her Mother and I will Need My Mate, Holy Mary mother of God I beseach thee, guide and watch over d’Artagnan and our baby, aid him in his time of need I implore thee, Holy Mary, Mother of God protect them for me."

***

 

Once he had suffered through his enema d`Atagnan was kept up and on his feet with the midwife at his side and Athos with the Doctor asking how things were improving, wincing everytime d’Artagnan gave a slight gasp of pain, let alone the longer moans he gave when the contractions grew longer and harder.

"He`s doing fine, progressing well," The Doctor said, "As soon as his waters brake we`ll get him into bed ready for the final stage of labour."

"Oooohgahhhd!" d`Atagnan moaned, bracing himself against the door and panting heavily, as the Midwife hushed him and rubbed his back while feeling his belly.

"Ticking along nicely," she said to Athos’ worried stare.

"You should go on out Monsieur," the Doctor said, "We can handle this perfectly well."

"I`m not leaving d`Artagnan," Athos said firmly, getting to his feet and taking d`Atagnan`s arms to try and sooth him, kissing his cheeks.

"Athos, I`m fine," d`Atagnan murmured, catching his breath from the contraction and waiting for the next one to come, and continuing to pace the room with both the Midwife and Athos in tow, only pausing when his contractions hit and he had to either cling onto Athos and moan into his chest as he went through them, or balance against the walls panting and waiting for it to pass.

 

This went on through out the night until finally d`Atagnan`s waters broke and the Midife and Docter took him back up stairs to get him onto the bed ready for the birth which would soon follow.

"Here you go, lets get you comfortable," Athos said, guiding d’Artagnan to the bed and helping him upon it.  
Tiredly d’Artagnan settled back against the pillows only to moan as another contraction hit and gripped hard on the mans hand, had enough to make Athos wince!

"They`re getting stronger," he moaned,

"Normal, should be with us before the days out then." the Midwife said cheerfully, and offered him some hot ale to drink on an effort to sooth some of the pain and keep his fluids up.

"There, you`ll be fine, you`re doing fine," Athos whispered, stroking d`Artagnan’s hair and kissing his cheek, "D`you need anything?, anything at all?"

"Can`t think of....." another contraction broke d`Artagnan off and whatever he`d been going to say was lost in half cried curses as he panted through it.

"Really Monsieur you should not be here for this!" Doctor d`Renn protested.

"I am not too squimish to see the birth of my first child Doctor!" Athos replied, "I intend to be here for it."

"That won`t be for several more hours yet Monsieur," the Midwife assured him.

"Don`t say that!" d’Artagnan protested, not wanting to know he was going to be suffering like this for hours.

"I`m not going anywhere mon petit Gascon," Athos said rubbing the back of d’Artagnan’s hand, "I`m going to be here with you through it all I promise."

 

****

 

News of d’Artagnan’s labour had quickly spread, Athos yelling in the street in the middle of the night had started the gossip, which had been passed on down the grape vine to Constance, and to the Musketeers at the garrison, reaching Treville`s ears and no doubt even making it`s way to the palace and the Cardinal who had eyes and ears all over the city at the best of of times.

This being the very first baby to be born in the Musketeer ranks from two serving Musketeers, Treville called a special Muster that morning.

"I am sure you have all heard that our friend and brother in arms d’Artagnan has gone into labour this morning," he said standing on the second to last step as he addressed the men.

"I think the whole of Paris has heard by now," one of the men said.

"Yeah, just by Athos screams as his fingers are broken!" another put in, making the men chuckle with laughter and Treville shake his head with weary amusement.

"Has there been any word from them yet Captain?" Aramis asked with gentle concern, child birth was after all a risk, one in ten not surviving the process.

"Not as of yet," Treville replied, "However in respect of this I am giving a day of light duty for everyone." A ripple of approval went around the men at once along with whispers of various tavern names to go and drink and gamble in.

"Light dutys so you may go and pray for d’Artagnan’s swift and safe delivery, and pay your respects to the Comtes, but not simply drink yourself insipid in the local bar!" 

"Spoil sport," someone called out getting a few snickers, however Treville leveled the men with a hard look.

"While I hope that the end of this day will bring us happy news, I will remind you all, that child bearing is not without risks, and d’Artagnan is a comrade of ours, he is a loyal and much loved friend, and he is The Comte d`Mirande, and a personal friend of His Majesty," the sobreity this was met with pleased Treville, knowing he had got his point across enough to now lighten the mood he went on, "However, once we hear of the infants safe deilvery, I will be buying the first round in the Lyon," this of course got much approval from the men, "Dismissed." Treville called turning to go back up to his office not at all surprised to have Aramis and Porthos run after him.

"Captain do you mind....." Aramis began, but Treville cut him off  
"Go, and give them both my regards, and know my Prayers are with them," he said fondly,

"Thankyou sir," Aramis grinned,

"Be enjoying a bottle at your expence later sir!" Porthos chortled,

"You`ll be bloody lucky!" Treville muttered rolling his eyes.

 

****

 

Constance was already at d’Artagnan and Athos’ home when Aramis and Porthos arrived, having brought knitted blankets for the crib and a small charm of St Raymond Nonnatus, the saint of child birth with her, and was making herself useful boiling water, and getting towles and linens.  
"Any news?" Porthos asked,  
"Nothing yet," Constance replied, wincing as d’Artagnan gave a loud cry from up stairs.  
"Bugger me, that dos`nt sound right!" Aramis said,  
"How would you know?" Porthos shot back, growing up in the Court of Miracles he had wittnessed plenty of births, the whores often delivering right there in the streets with no one to help but fellow whores and older women, the babes either wrapped up in their skirts if it were breathing, or tossed into the gutter if it were dead.  
"I think we should go and see them," Aramis said, marching from the kitchen before Porthos or Constance could stop him.  
Rolling his eyes Porthos followed after him taking the stairs two at a time and heading to the main bedroom.

On entering the room they saw d’Artagnan on his knees gripping the head boards with Athos at his side rubbing his back as he panted and moaned through the contraction, his hair was stuck to his scalp with sweat and the back of his night shirt red with blood, his face creased with pain and fatigue.

"You’re doing really well, you`re doing perfect," Athos encouraged, kissing d’Artagnan’s cheek and catching sight of Porthos and Aramis, "What are you two doing here?" he demanded,

"Ah, offering our support?" Aramis offered,

"Get Out!" d’Artagnan yelled throwing a pillow at them, "This is`nt a blood spectater sport!"

"I could of told you we wouldn’t be wanted here," Porthos grumbled slapping the back of Aramis head as they backed out of the room.

"We`ll be down stairs if you want us!" Aramis called,

"Want you for what?" d’Artagnan threw back at him, feeling just tired and pained enough to take it out on someone, "Can you do this for me?"

"No and I am very glad of that right now!" Aramis replied, bowing low only to get another pillow thrown at him as he retreated.

"Ignore them love, they`re halfwits!" Athos soothed,

"Don`t think you`re getting away blamless!" d’Artagnan snarled at him, "You did this to me!"

"Well I......"

"I am so NEVER HAVING SEX WITH YOU AGAIN!!!!!" d’Artagnan swore, letting out another cry as a fresh contraction it and gripping tightly to the head board.

"Is this normal?" Athos asked of the Docter and Midwife who looked rather amused.

"Very." the Midwife assured him, "All Mothers hate the Fathers and blame them."

"They are to bloody blame!" d’Artagnan spat gasping for air, "All of them, bastard Alphas and their......bloody knots, should be chopped off!"

"Thats the spirit lad!" the Midwife said cheerfully, and pressed some ale into his hands once the contraction was finished, "Keep this up and it`ll soon be over".

 

****

 

Night fell over the city, with d’Artagnan’s contractions getting closer and stonger, he had stopped cursing Athos and was now held in the mans arms, his head resting between Athos neck and shoulder, with his night shirt lifted up as he bore down, the Doctor looking between his spread thighs, the midwife ready with a towel for the baby.

"Here we go lad, one last push now," Dr d`Renn said,

Summoning all of his strength d’Artagnan pushed down as hard as he could hardly hearing Athos words of encouragement, or anything as he pushed with all his strength, the baby sliding down out of his body and into the Docters waiting hands, for a second there was nothing and then came the sharp cry of the new born.

"Congratulations its a boy!" Dr d`Renn said, cutting the cord and letting the midwife wrap him in a towel, "A very healthy baby boy"  
"A boy?" d’Artagnan whispered, sagging down and looking over his shoulder as Athos held him, crying, laughing, and kissing him.

"A son, we have a son!" the older man chocked out, overwealmed with emotion.

"A boy, our boy!" d’Artagnan whispered, reaching out for him, smiling brightly the midwife placed him into his arms d’Artagnan completely forgetting the pain as he looked down at his baby boy, the red wrinkled features, big blue eyes and tufts of dark hair, "He`s so beautiful" he sobbed as tears of happiness flowed down his cheeks.

"He`s perfect," Athos said, kissing his cheek again and reaching out with his finger to stroke the babys face "Our Jerome"

 

While d’Artagnan delivered the after birth and was cleaned up by the doctor and Midwife, Athos took his precious new son down stairs to meet Porthos, Aramis and Constance who had been playing cards in the kitchen, but instantly jumped to their feet when Athos came in looking happier than they had ever seen him before in his life.

"Madame Bonacieux, gentlemen" he declared "May I introduce my new son Jerome Thomas."

"A boy, oh congratulations." Constance beamed, her heart melting as she looked down at the baby in Athos arms along with Aramis and Porthos who were both grinning widely.

"Oh he is a real beauty," Aramis declared, "I think he`s got d’Artagnan’s nose."

"Athos chin, just look at that, spit of his Father." Porthos said.

"Is d’Artagnan alright?" Constance asked,

"Beautiful, he`s.....beautiful" Athos replied, still half lost in this heady bliss of new Fatherhood, his little son craddeled in his arms, d’Artagnan safely delivered, he felt his heart might burst with such over abundent joy.

 

After all three of them paid their respects and gave their congratulations to d`Artagnan, they departed knowing that the new parents would want some time alone together with their baby, and son d’Artagnancould get some very much needed rest.

Porthos and Aramis swiftly headed to the Garrison to spread the good news, many loud cheers going up and the Captain true to his word buying the first of many rounds in the Lyon that night and drinking their toasts to baby Jerome and to d`Artagnan.

Back at the town house Athos laid his and d’Artagnan’s new born son into his crib by their bed, sliding in beside d’Artagnanwho quickly fell alseep with exhaustion while Athos stayed awake for a while watching his son and lover sleeping his heart so full he thought it might burst with joy at his small family, while somewhere in the world his wife might still be at large, but he and now he was with his new Son and his lover and he was happier than he`d ever been in his life truely at peace.


End file.
